


The Next Generation: A Game Of Queens

by Wolfsbane14



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Impregnation, LGBT, Lesbian, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Marriage Consummation, Next Gen, Oral Sex, Orginal Characters, Past Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Smut, Strap-On, Vaginal Sex, implied sex, light Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, this is how season 8 should’ve ended, who doesn’t love the daughter of dany and sansa getting married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbane14/pseuds/Wolfsbane14
Summary: Nineteen years have passed since the fall of the Night King and the siege of King's Landing. House Targaryen rules Westeros and dragons dominate the sky, land, and sea once again.When Crown Princess Kelnaerys Targaryen l, the daughter of the Mother of Dragons, is betrothed to the Wardeness Sansa Stark of the North's daughter, Kyra, the world of A Song of Ice and Fire prepares for an alliance like they've never seen before. However, happiness often breeds tragedy and soon a growing threat from across the Narrow Sea rears its ugly head. When danger strikes, Queen Daenerys and her daughter Kelnaerys are forced to mount their dragons once again in defense of their family and of Westeros.Will the blossoming princess succumb under the weight of her rightful crown? Or will her ambition empower her to rise above the enemy that threatens her bloodline and surpass Aegon l the Conqueror, Jaehaerys l the Old King, and even her own mother to go down in history as the greatest Targaryen to ever fly the skies of Westeros?Series Tumblr Page:https://officialtngseries.tumblr.com





	1. The Mother of Dragons’ Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen’s daughter, Kelnaerys, learns she must start thinking about marriage.

_”Sometimes love is meant to take root not in this generation, but the next." _  
-Unknown__

____

____

The winds that blew through the coastline of King's Landing were gentle that day. Soft breezes made the heat of the day more bearable. Crowds of commoners bustled busily in the streets and sea birds could be heard cawing as sun rays beamed down on the sweltering shore. 

A white dragon flew astride the powerful wind current above the Red Keep and upon his back rode a girl who was, perhaps, the most special girl in Westeros. It was a marvelous sight to behold, the magnificent creature and his girl dipping and turning to create the most spectacular dance the world had ever seen. It was like witnessing an aerial ballet the way they moved together; almost as if one knew exactly where the other wanted to go. 

After hours of enjoying the fresh afternoon air, the pair landed in the rebuilt Dragonpit with a thud so monumental that it rattled the bones of the grand building. Inside, there was someone waiting for them. 

"I saw you flying today. You have become a very skilled dragon rider, my love. Aegon, Visenya, and Rhaenys would be proud to see their legacy continuing with you." The woman who voiced the praise was known throughout the seven kingdoms for conquering Essos and Westeros combined. Daenerys Targaryen was Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men; Protector of the Realm, First of Her Name, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, the Unburnt, and the Mother of Dragons. 

Interestingly enough, the girl who slid off the wing of the great, white dragon was her daughter: Kelnaerys Targaryen. 

"Thank you mother. He's gotten much more agile as of recently. Quite astounding, really, as he was the biggest of his clutch." Said the girl to Daenerys. She walked along the dragon's neck to gently stroke the thick horns of his brow. 

Kelnaerys, more commonly called Kel, was a short girl of 19 years of age. Her hair reflected the silvery platinum color of her mother's and was mostly worn in a loose ponytail. Yet, her eyes were that of lavender seawater: lilac and blue with undertones of the violet that made her family famous. She was relatively short, about 5'4, and only slightly taller than Daenerys. 

The Mother of Dragons stood quietly, watching her daughter appreciate her dragon in the same manner she did Drogon. The blue gown Daenerys wore was reminiscent of the one she wore while in Meereen. The sheer top layer of the fabric billowed in the breeze that came in through the gigantic, metal doors of the Dragonpit. Daenerys was beyond proud of her daughter. 

Kel was a dream the Queen never thought would ever come true. The absolute joy she felt when she learned of her pregnancy was rivaled only by the birth of her three dragons. Daenerys had successfully taken King's Landing with the combined forces of her Unsullied and Dothraki warriors alongside the Northern army of the Starks. After the battle, Daenerys had been examined by a maester who was to treat her wounds. In a turn of events, he had instead discovered she was indeed pregnant. Elated with utter happiness, the new Queen couldn't wait to tell her lover, Jon Snow. However, her delight was short lived following the news of Jon Snow's untimely death during the siege. But life had gone on for Daenerys, as it always had.

Giving the girl a name had been much harder than Daenerys had anticipated. She wanted something that sounded Targaryen, yet, was unique all on its own. The first initial of "K" had yet to be used in a Valyrian name, thus, Daenerys decided she'd be the first implement it. Kelnaerys sounded brave and bold to her. A fitting name for the daughter of the Mother of Dragons. 

"You are truly a Targaryen, my love. I couldn't be more proud." Daenerys beamed, pride swelling in her chest. "Come take a walk with me?" The Queen beckoned. 

"Of course mother." Kelnaerys replied without question. She gave her dragon one final stroke of his face before the pair proceeded to stride out of the Dragonpit, leaving the white beast to himself for the time being.

The princess's relationship with her mother was that of closeness and safety. It had only ever been the two of them; the last Targaryens. Daenerys treasured her baby girl from the moment she was born and promised herself that she would be the best mother she could be to her. The Queen had been feeling so hopeless following the deaths of Viserion, Rheagal, Jorah, and Missandei. In their wake, like a gift from the gods, Dany was blessed with a gift that ultimately kept her alive. 

Kel and her mother walked along the outer wall of the castle, trailed by Daenerys' Queensguard. The sun began to set behind the waves and it created the most stunning array of orange, purple, and yellow behind the crystal blue of the ocean water.

"Was there something you wished to speak to me about mother?" Kelnaerys questioned. Though it wasn't uncommon for her and Daenerys to take evening strolls together, but the princess had a feeling there was more to this excursion. 

"I suppose it would be best to just come out and say it wouldn't it?" The Queen half chuckled. Kel began to feel the pit of worry rise in her belly. 

"You have grown into a marvelous young woman..." The Queen started, "...and I couldn't be more proud of everything you've become. A true Targaryen princess. Westeros was in desperate need of someone like you to show them that dragons are beyond the world of men. That fire and blood isn't the only thing they know." Daenerys continued, gaze directed in front of her. "In time, you will become the Queen of Westeros. I believe with my whole heart you will be a good queen to them. And a queen deserves someone beside them...." Kelnaerys finally figured out what her mother was getting at, the realization hitting her with utter shock. 

"So you are suggesting I court someone? As in a....betrothed?" The setting sun made the silver of the Targaryen's hair turn to peach. Kelnaerys could feel her body starting to tremble slightly at the thought. 

"Well, in a sense, yes. Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad thing but to explore your options?" Daenerys suggested, waving her arms as she spoke.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt but....mother I don't even know where to start." The princess exclaimed, exasperation evident on her face. Daenerys gave her daughter a small smile. All her life Kel had never worried for love or anything of the sort. She had been focused on other tasks. Dragon riding, sword fighting, and learning the world of Westerosi politics consumed most of her thoughts. The way boys looked at her never truly cross her mind.

Worth mentioning was that Kelnaerys was very beautiful; the spitting image of her mother and father combined; thus, a very handsome woman indeed. She was strong, charismatic, and could take care of herself. Yet, she was gentle and compassionate. 

If she was being truthful with herself, on the rare occasion she did fantasize of love, she only ever imagined herself in the company of another woman. Learning of all the men who had betrayed her mother, of the interests of men and their small politics, left Kel feeling very unsatisfied with the idea of marrying a man. She felt no attraction towards them whatsoever and that's the way it had always been. The thought of feminine lips, smooth legs, and delicate bodies sounded wildly more enticing. Aware that the practice of same-sex marriage in Westeros was immensely uncommon, the princess kept her budding feelings mostly to herself. But she was a Targaryen, and Targaryens can do whatever Targaryens please. Just has they had for centuries.

"I know that you don't. I've noticed the commendable focus you place on your dragon. But I will help you arrange the courtship of someone beneficial to you and the realm." Daenerys assured. She would do anything to see her daughter succeed.

"I had no doubt." Kelnaerys replied, biting her lip in thought. "Which house would you sugg—" Her words were cut short.

"Yet, the more I recollect, the more I realize I've never seen you take any interest in boys in particular." Daenerys interrupted. 

"Oh well I...." The princess wasn't sure how to respond. Usually quick with a response, Kel felt herself at a loss for words. 

If there was anyone I could tell it would be my mother, she reasoned. 

"In truth, men don't really interest me." The princess admitted in a soft tone, as if she could avoid speaking entirely. Daenerys raised a dark eyebrow.

"I see. And what about women?" The Queen grinned mischievously. There was no way she'd ever judge her child in that way, as she herself once felt something for a woman.

"I..." Kel started, swallowing thickly, "...I believe I would find a woman....much more suitable. To my liking, I mean." There. It was out in the world for her mother to hear. Kelnaerys felt as though she had whispered the worst secret in the world. 

"Guards, give us a moment." Daenerys commanded in a tone that was both gentle and authoritative. The armored men who had been following them stopped in their tracks as the pair continued down the pathway just a bit.

"My love, I have had my suspicions." The Queen told Kelnaerys. "But I never wanted to push the topic. You were always so happy doing your own thing. I remembered being forced to marry a man at a young age. I didn't want that for you. The lords of Westeros have a terrible way of making marriages all about the power they can gain. I've seen the unhappiness of these marriages. I didn't want to sell you to someone whom you could never love...." Her mother seemed lost for a moment and Kelnaerys felt a pang of sorrow for her. Daenerys had survived so much. 

"I never really thought of it. But if I had to choose, I'd much rather have a lady, mother. I don't quite get the appeal of young lords." The princess clarified and Daenerys could relate. 

"Your father was the only man I truly loved. And even in the end he...." The Queen's facial expression turned a bit sour as she remembered Jon Snow. "He could not accept me, for who I was. And for who he was." Daenerys finally managed. Kelnaerys did not know much of her father other than he was an excellent swordsman, an honorable man, and that he was related to her mother in some way. She never pressed the Queen for details. 

"I'm sorry mother. I wish I could have known him." The princess put her hand on her mother's shoulder, the black leather of her Valyrian style tunic bunching up at the shoulder. Like Daenerys, Kelnaerys wore a three-headed dragon pin on her left breast that held her red, scale-patterned cape in place. A sword hung from the princess's decorative belt, the pommel adorned with a dragon's head.

"Perhaps it was better you hadn't. Anyway, enough of him for the time being." Daenerys severed the subject entirely. "I believe I may have a wonderful prospect for you to meet." The Queen assured, that mischievous look returning to her eye once again. Kel couldn't help but be nervous. 

"Who did you have in mind?" The princess questioned, arcing a dark auburn eyebrow in surprise. 

"Her name is Kyra Stark." Daenerys replied with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the first chapter in my next gen GoT fic! Honestly, the finale of Game of Thrones really stuck with me in a way that was more sour than bittersweet. In any case, I really wanted to come up with a story for the people who felt the same way I did (aka: utterly disappointed). The main two characters you will meet in the story I actually created way before the season 8 finale. After watching it, I decided it was time to put them to use. Stay tuned for the chapters to come! I’m known for being a quick updater :)
> 
> -Wolf


	2. The Great White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelnaerys spends time with her dragon while she waits for her mother to arrange a meeting with the Starks.

"Do you think me ready to be married?" Kelnaerys sighed, cleaning her sword. She sat in the Dragonpit, voice aimed at her dragon, who rested comfortably in his chamber. It had been a few days since Kelnaerys and her mother spoke of her potential betrothal. This day in particular was a rather hot day in the capital. She had just come from swordsmanship practice with Grey Worm and the heat made the dark grey of Kel's training tunic seem smoldering. Sweat beaded off her brow, each scale sewn into the fabric made it feel pounds heavier than it was.

"Yraexes!" The princess huffed when the white beast only stared in her direction. The dragon always looked as if he had something to say, but couldn't. "I suppose it's no matter to you. You're a dragon." Kel reasoned with a swipe of the rag on her blade. Yraexes heaved himself to his feet, quicker than any large being should, and placed himself directly in front of his princess. Blood red eyes gazed intently into violet-blue. Kelnaerys was in awe of his magnificence every time she set eyes on him. 

"I always told mother you were the prettiest dragon." Kelnaerys said to him, reaching a pale hand out to touch his snout. He shut his eyes momentarily and whistled at her contact. 

Yraexes was born a year after Daenerys conquered King's Landing, birthed from a clutch of four eggs laid by the Queen's dragon, Drogon. The event was quite a shock and Daenerys had every maester available working to find the proper way to care for dragon eggs. Yraexes was the biggest of his clutch, even as a mere egg. The scaly patterned shell had been, from top to bottom, a black-red-pink-white gradient. Soon after her daughter was born, the Queen placed his egg in Kelnaerys' cradle. Out he popped, the only albino dragon ever to be in existence. 

The white of his body scales were so bright they sometimes seemed translucent in the sun. The fins along his head and tail were a deep red with black-tipped spines like needles. Scarlet red was the membrane of his wings, which turned paler in shade toward bottom. Yraexes' eyes bore tensely into the soul. They were the color of blood with streaks of pink and baby blue in between. The horns that adorned his head like a crown were curved and shined with an ivory gleam. He was a large, strongly built dragon that was surprisingly agile for his size. Only Drogon was larger, but Yraexes could easily out maneuver him in the air.

Though the albino creature, nicknamed by the public as "The Great White", was the most interesting of his clutch; he was not alone. Yraexes had three siblings that had been named by the Queen. 

Balenar was a metallic, bronze dragon that had orange eyes with sandy colored fins and wings. He was named for Ser Bastian Selmy: the man who crossed the Narrow Sea in order to pledge his service to the true queen of Westeros. With scales the same colors as the House Selmy sigil, Balenar could honor Ser Bastian's final oath by protecting House Targaryen for eternity. 

Jorahnyx, the great pale-green dragon with fins and wings the color of an evergreen forest, was named for Ser Jorah Mormont: Daenerys' most trusted advisor and protector till his very last breath. His eyes were a vibrant yellow, soft and wispy like the Great Grass Sea, and Daenerys had noticed he looked at her with the same courage Jorah had. 

The most stunning of them all was Misseleys, a beautiful turquoise she-dragon with fins and wings the color of the setting sun. She was named for Missandei, Daenerys' dearest friend who died never giving up hope in her Queen. 'Dracarys', Missandei had said with her final words. Misseleys had reminded Daenerys of Essos, the lightness of her scales like clear island water and the red-orange of her cervical fins like the last lick of sunlight before disappearing beyond the island of Naath. The Queen hoped Misseleys could give Missandei the true wings of freedom she'd always deserved.

Yraexes was the last to be named. In truth, his name held no alternative significance, yet, this was intentional. Because he was to be Kelnaerys' dragon, Daenerys wanted him to be entirely unique. Just like her.

The princess rose from where she sat on a padded bench to run her hand down the length of the great dragon's scaly neck. Her fingers brushed over the hard protrusions, spines creating a comfortable pain in her palm. Kel wondered what the smoothness of a woman's body would feel like compared to the strong scales of a dragon.

"What shall we do now?" Kelnaerys asked him. Yraexes moved his head towards the door. "Hmmm, some time in the air might be beneficial." Kel thought aloud. The dragon heard her, as he always did, and beat his giant wings in a surge upwards to exit through the open roof of the Dragonpit. "Well I guess I'll meet you outside then." She smiled, thinking of how much she loved her dragon.

Kelnaerys trekked across the great hall of the Dragonpit. When her mother had it rebuilt she wanted to accommodate for Drogon's future increase in size, but the Queen hadn't anticipated the need to house four more large dragons. Halfway through the renovation, building had to be stopped for a time while contractors made adjustments. Now the place was marvelous, even greater than it was when it was first built. The center hall was made from concrete, spanning a staggering length of four hundred feet that led into the individual dragon chambers. Daenerys even rose two immense statues made from colored marble to resemble and honor her fallen dragons, Viserion and Rhaegal. 

Many changes were made, however. The room was still topped by a giant dome, but the roof was refurbished with mechanisms in order to open it. The five dragons the Dragonpit housed were never chained and were free to roam the area as they pleased. Thankfully, they usually stayed out of trouble. 

On her way out of the building, Kel passed the chamber where Misseleys often decided to sleep in. Sure enough, the turquoise she-dragon was throughly snuggled in there. The princess wished she had been able to meet the people her mother's dragons were named for. She supposed their dragons were as close to knowing them as she would get. Balenar was often the most daring and clumsy of the four, yet, he was smaller than both Yraexes and Jorahnyx, but bigger than Misseleys. Jorahnyx tended to keep to himself mostly while Misseleys was always ready to be doted over.

"Yraexes?" Kelnaerys shouted into the air. Overhead, a booming roar filled the area and Yraexes appeared like a ghost from the sky. It was amazing how each of the dragon's all sounded different. He landed beside his girl, craning his neck to look at her. "I had wondered where you flew off to. It takes me much longer to leave the Dragonpit than you, you know." She grinned and Yraexes made a sound similar to purring. He dipped his shoulder to her so she could climb onto his back and Kel could feel the warmth of his neck, the strength of his chest rising and falling with every breath. Dragonlords before Kelnaerys and her mother had always used saddles, but the Queen never had any more made. Daenerys had said she felt they seemed too artificial. 

“Valahd." Kel commanded. Into the air the pair flew, launching off the side of the cliff as it cracked under the dragon's weight. They dove towards the ocean, Yraexes spreading his wings just in time to level out before reaching the water, causing them to soar upwards with great speed. The dragon accelerated faster with every flap of his massive wings. 

The Red Keep looked small from up there, the peaks and towers mimicking the twigs and branches of a small tree. Even from so far in the sky, Kelnaerys recognized the familiar silver platinum on the largest balcony. 

“Yraexes, the balcony." She instructed and the white creature roared in confirmation. He came to idle in the air at the same level as the balcony on which Queen Daenerys stood. 

“My love, I have good news for you!" Daenerys yelled, straining her voice over the deafening beat of Yraexes' wings. 

"What is it mother?" Her daughter shouted back. 

“The Starks have agreed to host a meeting with us! In Winterfell!" The Queen hollered. "Come, we must prepare!" Yraexes perched onto the side of the tower, claws holding firm into the brick of the castle. He climbed far enough upwards so that Kel could jump from his back onto the terrace to join the Queen. 

"Kelnaerys! The moment you start leaping from dragonback like that again will be the moment I start to have heart palpitations." Her mother warned.

"You worry too much mother, Yraexes would never put me in a position to be harmed." Kelnaerys soothed. Daenerys placed a hand to her chest, her face turning as white as her gown in temporary distress. The princess, who paid no mind to her mother, turned to her dragon and waved a command with her hands. Seconds after, the beast sprung from the castle, shaking the entire keep as Kelnaerys and the Queen watched him disappear beyond the cliffs. 

“He respects you so much." Daenerys commented, regaining some of her queenly composure.

“My dragon means the world to me mother." Kel said calmly, staring out over the sea. "But we should discuss other endeavors." The princess turned to face Daenerys.

"Always so hyper focused you are. Very well, yes, let's discuss our trip to Winterfell." Daenerys agreed.

”Will we bring the dragons?" Kel asked, taking a seat by the small table in her mother's chambers. Daenerys sat across from her.

"Yes. You and I will travel by dragon back with Drogon and Yraexes. A caravan from King's Landing will leave two days ahead of us. Considering the winds are gentle, we should arrive at Winterfell the same day as them." The Queen explained. Kelnaerys leaned back into her chair and brought her hand to rub her chin in thought. New found nervousness at the potential meeting had her starting to feel a bit weak. Suddenly, a new worry found its way into her thoughts.

“That's all well and good. But what shall I wear?" The princess asked with all the seriousness in the world. Daenerys couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter! I do apologize for the long history descriptions, but I felt it was necessary for everyone to understand! The plot will start picking up within the next chapter. Thus, all the gayness shall commence! 
> 
> Also, I LOVED coming up with the names and colors of the dragons. Knowing Daenerys, I felt as though if she ever were to have more dragons she'd name them after the people she'd lost like she did with Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion. As always, a big thanks to you my readers and stay tuned!
> 
> -Wolf


	3. Feasts and First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice and fire meet again when Targaryens return to the halls of Winterfell.

The journey from King’s Landing had been relatively smooth. It had rained moderately only once, to which the princess protested profusely. She completely despised the rain. Much to Kelnaerys’ gratitude, this day was dry. Slightly overcast, but anything is better than rain. The sun was even attempting to poke through the clouds.

From far away, Winterfell looked much like a prison, but as she got closer, Kelnaerys realized it was actually quite beautiful. In a snow-covered, ice wrought, freeze-your-nose-off-your-face kind of way. Her mother landed Drogon just before the gates of the frozen fortress and Kel was quick to follow, guiding her own dragon down into the fresh snow. Yraexes had never been this far north that she knew of, but the cold seemed yet to bother him. Like Daenerys had hoped, her caravan arrived just in time. 

“My love.” The Queen called in a gentle tone. Kel slid off the back of her dragon and went to her mother’s side. 

“Yes?” She responded half heartedly, thinking of how Yraexes’s scales blended in with the snow. The scarlet of his fins stuck out in the white terrain, like blood on a wintery battlefield. Drogon stood protectively behind his Queen, the ebony of his color compared to Yraexes’ making them look like yin and yang. 

“Kelnaerys.” Her mother said in much harder tone. 

“I’m sorry, you’ve my full attention.” The princess was quick to say. Now was certainly not the time for day dreaming.

“We are royalty. We must act like royalty.” The Queen started. “Which means no impulsive escapades on dragonback. No gallivanting around in the snow. We are royalty and we are also guests. Be respectful. Be kind. And more importantly, just be yourself.” Daenerys finished in a gentle tone, hand placed on her daughter’s shoulder. 

Kelnaerys found herself suddenly a bit self conscious, hands flying to her mid section to smooth out her coat. The outfit she’d chosen was a black, leather tunic with white fur that lined the collar and sleeves. She picked black cotton pants for her legs and dark leather boots for her feet. The princess wore her silver, three-headed dragon pin that held in place the Targaryen red, scale-patterned cape that draped behind her right shoulder. Connected to the pin was a heavy silver chain that resembled a dragon’s tail as it disappeared diagonally across the princess’s chest and behind her back. Her mother had done her hair in two braids that met in the middle at the back of her head. The rest of Kelnaerys’ chest-length, platinum hair was left in free curls.

“You look stunning, my love.” Daenerys mentioned, observing the fretting from her child. “Now stop your fussing.” She added.

“Alright, alright!” The princess put her hands at her sides. The caravan approached from behind them, the clatter of hooves on the frozen ground was unmistakable. Kelnaerys turned to Yraexes and bid him a temporary goodbye by stroking the horns of his chin. The dragon emitted a reptilian whistle that ended with a low grumble in response. Both he and Drogon took flight before the wagons got too close. 

“Rytsas, issa dāria. _Hello my Queen _.” Grey Worm greeted in Valyrian from the front of the party. A group of Unsullied marched rhythmically behind him.__

____

__

“Sȳz naejot ūndegon ao vēttan ziry isse jēda. _Glad to see you made it in time _.” Daenerys replied as her commander rode up to her.__

____

____

“Rytsas thorgha nudha. _Hello Grey Worm _.” Kelnaerys responded to her mother’s Master of War. He had absolutely refused to let the pair ride north without him.__

____

____

“I have brought the horses you asked for.” Grey Worm confirmed as two white steeds were escorted up for the Queen and the princess. Kelnaerys mounted her horse, admiring the way the black leather of the saddle and reins matched her outfit. She was just as adept on horseback as she was dragonback, a skill her mother made sure of. Daenerys was the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea after all. 

They spurred their horses on, riding through the doors of Winterfell as men in the towers heaved the heavy gates up. When it was clear to enter, the trio stopped in the courtyard followed by their entourage. It had been many years since Daenerys stepped foot in the snowy home of House Stark. Her time spent here during the war had been rocky at best, even if she had saved the North from utter oblivion. 

Kelnaerys studied her surroundings. Lined up in the center of the yard were, who she assumed, the Starks. In the middle was a tall, cold looking woman with hair like dragon fire. She held a gaze that seemed as hard as stone and as frosty as ice. To her left, sat a man in a wheelchair who’s lifeless stare was becoming quite uncomfortable. On the right was a shorter woman who was dressed like a fighter. That one kept her hand on her sword the whole time. The Stark family was collectively surrounded by guards and servants alike. 

Next to the man in the chair stood a young girl about the same age as she. She was very beautiful, Kelnaerys thought. The girl’s hair was dark brown, the color of a wise oak tree. She was dressed in a dark blue gown and a heavy black cloak with thick, grey fur around the collar that was crisscrossed around her chest like a man would would wear. As Daenerys and her daughter dismounted from their horses, all bowed to the Targaryen Queen and the Targaryen Princess. 

If that is Kyra Stark, Kel thought, than I like her already. She was still studying the girl when Daenerys gave the signal to for all to rise.

“Greetings, Your Grace.” Said the woman at the center with a tone as cold as her blue eyes. Kelnaerys could only assume this was Sansa Stark, Lady Paramount of the North.

“Lady Stark, the North is as beautiful as I remember it to be. Thank you for welcoming us back to Winterfell.” Queen Daenerys smiled with hints of an expression Kel could not totally read. “Arya, Bran, it’s good to see you again.” Her mother included. The Stark siblings nodded respectfully.

There was history between the two, Kelnaerys thought to herself. The princess went stiff, shoulders back and chest out, remembering how to posture properly.

“It is....the pleasure of the North to host you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours.” Sansa commented insincerely. “This must be the Crown Princess and Heir to the Iron Throne.” Lady Stark said smoothly, her focus shifting to Kelnaerys. Sansa gave her a once over, which had the princess feeling self-conscious all over again. Daenerys beamed with pride at her child.

“Yes, this my daughter, Kelnaerys. Future Queen of Westeros.” The Queen proclaimed.

“Lady Stark, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Kelnaerys responded with a bow of her head, voice and tone deep. She watched as Sansa studied her for a moment before motioning to the girl in the dark blue dress.

“This is my daughter, Kyra.” Lady Stark introduced. The young Stark girl seemed a bit nervous, like if she looked in the Targaryen’s direction for too long she would shatter. She had a gentle aura and seemed to be much warmer than Sansa. Kyra came closer now and Kelnaerys could make out the color of the girl’s eyes. They were a soft, honey-brown with flecks of golden-orange. Much warmer than her mother, indeed.

“Your Grace. My princess.” Kyra curtsied perfectly. Sansa must make her practice, Kel thought. 

“Lady Kyra.” Kelnaerys greeted. She reached out to the Stark girl’s hand, bringing it to her lips for kiss. 

“Yes, well...” Sansa interjected,”...perhaps we shall go inside out of the cold? I’ve prepared a feast in honor of your...visit.” She continued. With the comment, servants immediately sprung from the courtyard into action. 

“Yes. Let’s.” Daenerys retorted, face hard as a lumber board. Kel made a mental note to ask what the history was between her mother and Sansa Stark later.  
_______________________________

Later that evening, everyone had gathered in the Great Hall of Winterfell to enjoy the marvelous feast. Lords and ladies from the vassal houses of House Stark sat at the long tables that took up most of the room. Drinks and food were in plenty, wine and mead flowing from barrel after barrel faster then the servants could replace them. Loud conversations and a chorus of happy cheering had Kelnaerys feeling a bit overstimulated, but she enjoyed the frolic nonetheless. At the head table in front of the grand hearth sat Sansa Stark, dead center. To her left was Queen Daenerys. To Sansa’s right sat Bran while Arya loomed somewhere behind them. Kelnaerys was sat at the table that joined vertically to her mother’s. From the other side of the room the princess sat across from Kyra Stark. 

“Mother.” Kelnaerys leaned to the side in order to speak to Daenerys without drawing too much attention. Her intent failed however, as Sansa averted her gaze their way. Kel made brief eye contact with Lady Stark, who’s stare gave her chills down her spine. 

“My love?” Daenerys responded. She then noticed the stare down between the Lady of the North and her own daughter. The look on Dany’s face hardened, not happy with the way Sansa was judging her child without even saying a word. In truth, the Queen wasn’t all too surprised but in light of things, Kelnaerys had never done a thing against the Lady Paramount of the North. Sansa was, more than likely, simply displeased with the interest that the Targaryen princess had taken in her only daughter. 

“Kelnaerys...” The Queen finally caught the princess’s attention,”...don’t worry of Sansa Stark. She is my party to deal with. You are a dragon. Keep your sights set on your prize.” Daenerys whispered as she aimed her eyes towards the young Stark girl sitting across from Kelnaerys. “Do not fear Sansa. Now go talk to that girl. You’re a dragon, not a chicken.” Her mother laughed lightly and leaned back in her seat, the queenly expression of her face returning. Kyra was looking their way.

The platinum silver of Kel’s hair seemed to stick out like a sore thumb in the sea of black and brown. Her braids had loosened a bit over time and she quickly reached up to fix them. 

Kel briefly wondered what Yraexes was up to. 

You’re a dragon, not a chicken, she thought. With a breath of courage, Kelnaerys rose from her seat. The noise of her chair sliding across the stone floor was hardly audible in comparison to the volume of the room. She walked behind the head table holding the dragon head pommel of her sword in her hand so it didn’t bump into anyone or knock something over.

“My lady.” Kelnaerys said, hopefully loud enough for the Stark girl to hear. 

“My princess.” Kyra answered, quickly rising to her feet. “What can I do for you, Your Grace?” She squeaked.

“I was hoping to merely talk with you. Get to know you better. Is that alright?” The Targaryen proposed. Kyra was taller than her and Kel tried to stand up extra straight. Kelnaerys thought of Sansa and how she towered over Daenerys. Northern genes seemed to fuel beauty and height like wildfire. 

“Of course, Your Grace.” Kyra accepted, picking up her cloak. The carefulness she implicated with each footstep made Kelnaerys wonder if she was just as nervous as her. 

“Perhaps you could give me a tour of Winterfell?” The princess suggested. Kel rapidly checked her attire to make sure it still held its composure. She hoped the lady wouldn’t notice. 

“It would be an honor.” Kyra started toward the large wooden doors that let out of the Great Hall. Kel glanced in her mother’s direction, spying Daenerys watching them, smiling from ear to ear. The princess gave her a nod and proceeded to follow the Stark girl. 

“Are the nights always this chilly?” Kelnaerys asked as the pair ventured their way into the courtyard. Spring was beginning to take its grasp around the land, yet winter seemed to be struggling to let go.

“Usually. This is actually one of the more temperate of nights for this time of year, Your Grace.” Kyra stated. She walked shoulder to shoulder with the princess.

“I see.” Kel remarked, feeling less adequate than she had before. Though, she supposed it wasn’t her fault. She’d never travelled this far north before and had spent most of her time in the warm climates of the south. “You are very beautiful, my lady. I had heard of your elegance, but words to do compare to what my eyes have seen.” The princess complimented suavely. She had meant every syllable, while also using the opportunity as a testament to her wit, evaluating the other girl’s feelings for their current situation. 

“T-thank you, Your Grace.” Kyra stuttered, clearly not prepared for such a compliment. “You are also very beautiful. I’ve never met a Targaryen before, Your Grace.” She tried, taking a hand to brush a stray lock of her shoulder-length hair behind her ear. The northern girl didn’t seem used to being praised.

“Tell me, how do you feel about our potential arrangement?” The Targaryen princess inquired. While same-sex marriages were uncommon everywhere in Westeros (other than Dorne), Kel knew the practice was practically unheard of in the North. 

“Our potential betrothal, you mean?” Kyra asked, brown eyes seemingly innocent. Kel simply nodded. “I um-well, yes I believe we could be a good match, Your Grace.” The tone of Kyra’s voice made Kelnaerys wonder if she was merely tell her what she wanted to hear. 

“Is that how you truly feel my lady?” Kel pressed. The two of them climbed the snowy stairs that connected the courtyard to the castle wall. The princess held out a hand for Kyra to take, ensuring she wouldn’t slip on a hidden patch of ice. “ I promise I do not bite.” Kelnaerys assured with a soft smile, hand outstretched and waiting. Reluctantly, Kyra took it.

“Your Grace I....” The Stark girl tried to find the right words,”...in truth, I was taken aback by your request. My mother told me of it as soon as the raven arrived from King’s Landing. You must understand that same gender marriages are not practiced here. They are frowned upon.” Kyra whispered in a way that, if the princess hadn’t known any better, made her sound almost discouraged. 

“Not everyone can be the same can we? One person believes in this, another in that, and at the end of the day, we all fight over it.” Kelnaerys proclaimed, using her hands to get her point across. “The world would be so much easier to live in if acceptance was something believed in by all.” The Targaryen Princess stopped to lean over the side of Winterfell’s stone wall. Kyra did the same, the black of her coat appearing like spilled ink in the snow. 

“Why yes, I certainly agree, Your Grace.” Kyra smiled lightly as she looked out into the frozen blackness of the night. The bleached snow that blanketed the land made their surroundings appear much brighter.

Kelnaerys watched Kyra for a moment, admiring the features of her face. Her honey-brown eyes were wide and warm and expressive, a trait that the princess couldn’t help but fall slightly in love with. She had a soft face with pronounced cheekbones, a trait Kel was coming to find common in the North. Kyra’s lips were full and plump. They were a rosey-pink color that accentuated the paleness of her skin. It was that trait in particular that made Kelnaerys’ heart skip a few beats. 

Suddenly, a low, grumbling sound jolted the princess from her thoughts. 

“What is that?” Kyra questioned, subtle shock warping her face from contentment to worry. The Targaryen, however, was all too familiar with that sound.

“That, is Yraexes.” Kelnaerys grinned. Up from the depths of the snowy sea rose the massive, horned head of the princess’s dragon. Ice and snowflakes fell from the protrusions of his face and blood red eyes softened at the sight of his girl. Yraexes arched his neck while leaning most of his weight on the stone. The dragon was easily taller than the castle’s outer wall.

“Skoros emagon ao issare bē naejot? _What have you been up to? _” Kelnaerys asked the dragon in Valyrian. Yraexes whistled in response to her hand on his nostrils. Surprisingly, the scales were softer there.__

____

____

Kyra’s eyes were blown as wide as saucers. Kelnaerys didn’t think the lady realized she had backed herself up as far as she could go without tumbling down the opposite side of the catwalk. “Ziry’s alright, ziry’s sepār zūgagon. _It is alright, she is just nervous _.” Yraexes soothed with every word the princess spoke.__

____

____

“W-What language is that?” Kyra whimpered, unsure of what to do.

“It is High Valyrian, my mother tongue.” Kelnaerys answered. 

Kyra gulped, body still glued the other side of the walkway. “He....he is yours, Your Grace?” The Stark girl’s chest heaved deeply. 

“A dragon is not a slave. But yes, he is mine if you will, my lady.” Kelnaerys confirmed. “You may touch him if you’d like. Here.” The princess reached to gently guide Kyra over to the dragon. Her body was tense, but Kel felt her relax into her touch. “Just hold out your hand and let him come you.” In an attempt to make Kyra feel better, the Targaryen interlaced their fingers. Yraexes craned his neck forward, bringing his snout flush against the hands of the two women. He grumbled low and calmly. 

“He sounds a bit like a cat, Your Grace. He sort of....purrs.” Kelnaerys chuckled at the comment, agreeing that he did indeed sound like a bit like a very, very large cat. After a moment, Yraexes smoothly backed away from the contact, his red stare focused on the dark haired girl. 

“He likes you.” Kelnaerys told her. A brief moment of silence was shared among the three of them.

“I’m beginning to like dragons too.” Kyra smiled warmly, looking over her shoulder at the Targaryen Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! I know this chapter is quite long, but the longer I wrote the more the ideas kept making their way into my head! Finally, the daughters of Sansa Stark and Daenerys Targaryen meet. Sansa is as icey as usual while Dany feels a bit like mama bear! I had always imagined that if Daenerys ever had another child she’d be 110% protective af.
> 
> Also, on a side note, I love getting everyone’s comments! Reading them is what makes writing this story worth it! However, (concerning a few previous comments) I wanted to address that, while constructive criticism is absolutely okay, outright rudeness will not be tolerated. Let’s all just enjoy the content! If you don’t like my plot or characters, just don’t read the story. I won’t be offended! After season 8, Game of Thrones gayness is what we all deserve! Stay tuned and enjoy :)
> 
> -Wolf


	4. A Discussion With Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelnaerys discusses the logistics of her potential marriage to Kyra Stark while Daenerys and Sansa end up having a different conversation entirely.

The following day started early for the Targaryen Princess. She and her mother were scheduled to meet with the Starks in order to go over the legalities of the potential marriage alliance between their houses. Mostly, it would be a discussion between Daenerys and Sansa. However, with the way the two women had greeted each other the previous day, Kelnaerys wondered if their meeting would turn into something much closer to an argument than a conversation. 

The evening before, after Yraexes had thoroughly reburied himself deep in the snow, Kelnaerys had walked Kyra back to her room. In hindsight, it had been a sweet thing to do. It wasn't till after the Stark girl closed her door for the night did the princess realize she had no idea how to return to her own room. After asking a few servants for directions around the dark keep, Kel finally arrived at her designated chambers. 

As she got dressed that morning, Kelnaerys took a look out of her window and found the day much brighter than yesterday. The sun was midway between rise point and high point, which led her to believe it was still early in the morning. For clothes today, she chose a simpler tunic that was light grey with a subtle scale pattern and white cotton pants. Feeling the need to represent her house, the princess still wore her dragon-head pin and red cape. Kel was sliding on her riding boots when a knock came from her door.

"Come in." The heavy, wooden door that looked like it had seen better days swung open with a creak. From the doorway appeared Daenerys.

"Good morning dear. You look fetching." The Queen praised in a motherly tone. She smiled, as she often did, at her child and took a seat on the bed bedside her. "How did it go with young Lady Stark last night?" Of course her mother wanted all the details. Kel's face flushed even though she knew the outing with Kyra had been almost entirely platonic. Yet, the paleness of her face betrayed her, giving away her blush. 

"If you must know, it was very cold. I don't know how the Starks live in such freezing conditions." Kelnaerys reported, a shiver returning to her body at the thought. "But it was a nice night. Kyra showed me around Winterfell and she even met Yraexes." The princess said calmly, trying to control the heat in her cheeks.

"How did Yraexes take to her?" Daenerys questioned, showing even greater interest in her daughter's answer. Kelnaerys glanced at her mother with a bit of surprise but eventually shrugged it off. Dany often took extreme interest in all her child's affairs so it wasn't necessarily a question Kel thought to be odd.

"My dragon was infact, quite gentle with her. He even let her bring a hand to him." The princess said with honesty. The knowing expression on Daenerys' face curled into a silent smirk.

"Dragons, I've found, have been known to be very good judges of character, my love." Daenerys rose gently from her seat on the furs. "But enough talk of the Lady Kyra for now, we must meet with her and her mother." The Queen's tone shifted to one of mild annoyance. Kel took this opportunity to ask Daenerys of Sansa Stark.

"Lady Sansa seems to be..." Kelnaerys paused, trying to find the words,"...rather displeased with our visit." She had a feeling this might spur her mother on a tangent but Daenerys merely turned towards the hearth in Kel's bedchambers and folded her hands in front of her. The princess could practically feel her mother's steely facial expression forming.

"The history between Sansa and I is, how you would put it, complicated. I believe we could've been great allies. Maybe even friends, if her sense of misplaced family honor had not threatened my reign as Queen. In ways, I understand her motives. Sansa was playing the game of thrones, as she would say. She lacked trust and respect for me because of what she endured at the mercy of another queen. You must understand that." Her mother's tone was hard, but Kelnaerys knew it was not at her. "I want to warn you that Lady Stark isn't the most accepting of people." Daenerys turned toward her young princess. "Sansa's past is muddled with horrors no young girl should ever encounter. She was thrown into the lion's den with nothing to protect herself but her ability to observe and endure. In that way, I sympathize with her. I can even relate to her pain. But that does not excuse her actions, nor does my past excuse mine." Kelnaerys suddenly felt a surge of grief not only for her mother but for Sansa Stark as well. 

"By the lion's den you mean the Lannister's?" The princess asked as more of a statement than a question. During her history lessons with Tyrion, Kelnaerys had read of the clever, often times terrible, deeds and deals of House Lannister. "A Lannister always pays his debts', Tyrion would say. There was no better person to learn from than a Lannister himself.

Kelnaerys remembered reading of the Last War and the Battle of King's Landing. The history books told of the valiance of Queen Daenerys Targaryen and the honorable death of her father, Jon Snow. The Unsullied and the Northmen stormed the city as her mother destroyed Euron Greyjoy's entire fleet on dragonback. There were eye-witness accounts of the sheer power displayed by Daenerys Stormborn as she blew threw the gate of King's Landing with Drogon, melting the Golden Company down to liquid metal. The Lannister soldiers realized fighting was futile. They surrendered themselves and were taken as prisoners of war. When the fighting ceased, all were given the option to bend the knee or die by dragon fire. Every, single soldier bowed to their new Queen.

Yet, Cersei refused to surrender, even though the battle had clearly been won. Daenerys was left with a choice; burn the city down to the foundation or rip the Lion Queen from the tower in which she hid. Kelnaerys knew of the horrors Cersei had committed, how she ordered the murder of Rhaegal and executed her mother's best friend as a ploy to hurt Daenerys. The princess had always been silently proud of the way her mother recovered, choosing to fly Drogon to the Red Keep to seek revenge on the mad woman over killing thousands of innocents. When Daenerys finally found Cersei making her escape from the castle, the sickening crunch her body made as Drogon's massive teeth sunk into the flesh of her body was loud enough for the whole city to hear. Only her head was left. Or so the books said anyway.

"Yes, the Lannisters." Daenerys confirmed, snapping the princess from her thoughts. "Enough talk of the past for today. If you find yourself with more questions we can discuss it another time. We are already late." With that, the Dragon Queen turned on her heel with Kelnaerys in hot pursuit. There was a guard detail of Unsullied waiting outside the bedchambers to escort them to the Great Keep to meet with the Starks.  
_______________________________

When the Targaryens arrived, the members of House Stark were seated around a large, circular table with Sansa at the far side. The room was dimly lit and smelled strongly of leather and dampness. Kyra sat to left of her mother with Bran on the right. Arya was nowhere the princess could immediately observe. 

"Greetings, Your Grace. I hope you found the sleeping arrangements to your liking." Lady Sansa began stiffly, her and Kyra rising as Daenerys and Kelnaerys entered. Bran stayed sitting for no other reason other than he couldn't stand. He bowed his head shallowly instead. When the Queen and the princess took their seats, Sansa and her child sat back in their chairs.

"They were, my Lady. I appreciate your...hospitality." Daenerys responded with a queenly voice. Her stunning grin stuck to the Queen's face without falter. The Dragon Queen had a way of making you feel as though you were worth a million gold pieces with that smile, but Kelnaerys had known her mother long enough to know when it was just for show. 

"As do I appreciate the hospitality of Winterfell, Lady Sansa." Kelnaerys piped, trying to smooth over any budding hostilities. Sansa turned her gaze to the princess, the flicker of a short smile forming on her lips. She then quickly returned her attention to Daenerys.

"Your Grace, I believe we have some important matters to discuss." Sansa noted, honey dripping like blood from the sharp edges of her blade-like words. 

"We do in fact, Lady Stark." Daenerys nodded and looked towards Kelnaerys. The princess tried to ignore the tension in the room by focusing on Kyra, who sat silently next to her mother. The young Lady Stark caught her staring and gave her a gentle smile. Kel felt the blush creep back up onto her cheeks.

"Your Grace, I think it is worth mentioning that a marriage between women cannot produce any heirs." Sansa's icey blue eyes never left the amethyst of Daenerys'. "I don't see how this union would benefit the realm or our Houses." Sansa folded her hands on the table in front of her. 

"If the topic of producing an heir is the most pressing issue of this potential marriage than I'm sure there is a way to resolve your worries, Lady Stark." Kelnaerys chipped in, much to her mother's surprise. The tedious political lessons Daenerys urged her to endure were finally coming to use.

"This is true. The Red Woman brought Jon Snow back from the dead. Who knows what other powers the red priestesses behold." The Queen remarked in support. Sansa visibly sneered at the mention of her late brother. 

"The men and women of the North do not look fondly upon the marriage of two women, Your Grace." Sansa seethed outwardly in a manner that you'd miss if you blinked. Daenerys looked unimpressed. 

My mother knew Sansa would resist, Kelnaerys thought inwardly. 

"Opinion of the public regarding our private affairs have mattered little to the Targaryen dynasty. I will certainly not prioritize them now after centuries of answering to neither gods nor men." The Queen claimed strongly. The look in her eye was of sheer determination. 

"My Queen," Sansa started again, coldness entwining with irritation,"...if marrying a woman was what you had in mind for your child, out of all the eligible, young ladies of the realm, why must you choose my daughter?" Sansa practically huffed, bringing a hand to her brow. Kelnaerys could feel the mood in the room souring quickly and they'd only just begun.

It briefly occurred to the young princess that it seemed as if Sansa was trying to insinuate that her daughter was not fit enough to be the wife of a future queen. With that, Kelnaerys felt a sudden urge to defend Kyra Stark.

"Lady Sansa, if I'm not mistaken, are you trying to tell me that Lady Kyra would not be a suitable wife to me?" Kelnaerys accused, the Targaryen apt for boldness that had been bred into her very blood beginning to take root. Daenerys beamed like she'd never been prouder while Sansa looked as if she was about to silently pop a blood vessel with the way she glowered at the princess. 

"Lady Targaryen, in my experience, marriage arrangements are made by the heads of the House. Not the—" She was cut short.

"My daughter has just as much a say in her marriage as I do, Lady Stark. Do well to remember that." Daenerys commanded with authority. The Queen sat straighter in her seat with a stare that dared Sansa to speak to her child in such a way again. 

"Perhaps I may interject?" Bran spoke up. Kelnaerys had almost forgotten he was there. "It may not be a mistake that both Stark and Targaryen blood are destined to be bound together yet again." His voice was monotone and almost entirely devoid of emotion. The princess was quickly gathering the idea that Bran was always this ominous.

"If you are referring to Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and our Aunt Lyanna, now's really not the time Bran." Sansa snapped. 

"No." His gaze fell onto Kelnaerys, who was entirely enthralled with what the mysterious man had to say. "I speak of Queen Daenerys and our brother Jon." For the first time, Dany and Lady Stark held the same confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Daenerys was quick to ask.

"It seems fate has a way of bringing our houses together, again and again. Rhaegar and Lyanna planted the seed, but their actions left little hope of ever watching it grow." Bran turned to Daenerys. "And Jon loved you very much My Queen, yet even if he survived the battle, your love was doomed to falter because he could not accept the fact that he was your nephew and you his aunt." Kelnaerys watched her mother as Daenerys listened to Bran intently, grief and rage warring against each other on the Queen's face. "Perhaps, this bond was being saved for a Stark and a Targaryen who could love each other without strife and bring peace to Westeros. True peace." The Three-Eyed Raven finished as quickly as he'd started, finally returning to his stagnant, contemplative state. 

The room fell silent for several moments as the occupants mulled over the prospective truth of Bran's words. Kelnaerys had been rather dumbstruck, learning of her father's true lineage. Not that she particularly cared, as Targaryens had wedded incestuously for centuries. After it seemed like the quiet would last for eternity, a voice was finally heard.

"It would honor me greatly to be the wife of the Crown Princess of Westeros." The voice belonged to Kyra Stark, who hadn't said a word since the gathering begun. Sansa was swift to break from her reflective state.

"I do not want my child to die because she chooses to wed a Targaryen, Your Grace. At the very least you must understand that." It sounded almost as if Sansa was pleading. Kel couldn't tell whether the sympathy was false or not.

"As head of the House Targaryen of King's Landing, I would like to formally propose the betrothal of Kelnaerys Targaryen, First of Her Name, the Dragon's Daughter, and Heir to the Iron Throne, to Lady Kyra of House Stark." The Queen projected and Daenerys had never looked more fierce. The princess loved when her titles were rattled off, especially by her mother. 

Sansa looked to Kyra, who met her mother's gaze with a hint of determination. The dragon had overpowered the wolf.

"I, Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell and Wardeness of the North, accept your marriage request to my daughter, Kyra of House Stark." The red haired woman agreed with exasperation in response. Considering the way this conversation started out, Kelnaerys wondered if Sansa had realized the benefit of a Stark in King's Landing. It seemed to be all politics with her anyway.

"Wonderful. Preparations will begin immediately." Daenerys motioned one of her guards forward. "Have a raven sent to Lord Tyrion notifying him of Kelnaerys' betrothal. Have him prepare the Keep for our return." With that, the man scuttled off in a hurry to complete the Queen's task. 

After everyone had dispersed from the room, Kelnaerys made her way back into the yard of Winterfell. The princess was debating on whether or not to go bother Yraexes when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning to look, she spied her mother.

"Congratulations my love." Daenerys mused.

"Thank you mother, even though you did all the heavy lifting." The princess chuckled, holding onto the pommel of her sword. 

"You did very well for it being your first meeting with another house. Especially a discussion with wolves." Daenerys glanced toward Sansa Stark and her daughter who stood across the way. They appeared to be speaking with a maester.

"I am to marry a wolf." Kelnaerys whispered, mostly to herself. 

"You are. As was I." A solemness brimmed in Daenerys' voice. "I hope Bran is right. You will be the dragon that unites us all. Let her be the wolf that guides you through the winter.” The Queen gestured to the young Stark girl. “Go inform your future bride she will be joining us on our journey back to King’s Landing while I go talk to Sansa. We leave in two days.” With that, Daenerys walked back towards the Library with her Unsullied in tow. After her mother had left, Kelnaerys realized Kyra was now by herself. She decided now would be as good a time as any to tell her.

“Hello, My Lady.” The princess greeted, arms folded behind her back. The silver chain connected to her three-head dragon pin clinked as she walked.

“Your Grace, it’s good to see you. I apologize for my mother’s brashness.” Kyra responded with an eagerness Kel was glad to see from her. 

“Do not worry, Lady Kyra. And please, we are to be wed, call me Kelnaerys. Or Kel for short.” The silver haired girl told her. “My mother wanted me to inform you that you will be joining us on our return to King’s Landing.” Kyra had not been expecting the invitation if the look on her face was any sort of judge. 

“Oh well, I—does my mother know, Your—Kelnaerys?” Kyra stumbled. 

“My mother just sought to speak with her.” Kel confirmed, hoping to ease some of her future bride’s worries. In the grand scheme of things, this whole situation was extremely nerve racking for the Targaryen Princess and she could only imagine how anxious her betrothed must be. At least she was not being taken from her home. 

Kyra merely stayed where she stood, looking over the yard. A pair of horses pulling a wagon full of timber rolled through the way, mud from the melting snow sloshing under the weight of their hooves. Kel could hear the clank of a blacksmith’s hammer in the background.

“Will you miss it?” She finally asked. Kyra did not face her.

“I will.” Said the Stark girl. “I’ve never known anything but Winterfell. This is my home yet, I feel as though I don’t belong here. Do you find that odd?” She turned to face the princess.

“I suppose it isn’t.” Kel told her. In her life time, she had travelled far and wide from the sands of Dorne all the way to the continent of Essos and the Dothraki Sea. Kelnaerys couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be stuck in one spot for her whole life. “When we are married, we can travel to wherever you wish. I promise it.” She declared, taking Kyra’s hand in hers. 

The Stark nodded lightly, taking a step closer to Kelnaerys. “I would like that.” She said softly, gazing softly into the blue-violet of her betrothed’s eyes with her own honey-brown ones.  
_______________________________

Later that evening, Kelnaerys was leisurely making her way to her mother’s room to speak with her. As she walked, she admired the dark cobblestone of Winterfell’s walls and how different it was from the marble and sandstone of the Red Keep. When she reached Daenerys’ chambers, the faint sound that was mostly muffled by the wooden door made Kel wonder if her mother had company. The two Unsullied soldiers that stood guard outside the Queen’s door quickly recoiled at the sight of their princess. Kelnaerys knocked twice and waited.

From inside, shuffling and the sound of a chair skidding across the hard floor made the princess quirk an eyebrow in bewilderment.

What in the seven is my mother doing in there, Kelnaerys began to wonder. Her thought process was halted prematurely as the oak door began to open. The face that emerged from the dark bedroom made the Targaryen Princess’s jaw drop square to the stone beneath her feet. 

“Lady Sansa??” Kelnaerys announced, completely astonished. The woman’s firey, red hair was messy, the sheen of sweat glazed her pale skin like glitter, and her dress hung lazily off her right shoulder. Sansa closed the door shut tight behind her. 

“Your Grace.” Sansa responded faintly, the usual coldness of her voice drained. She never met the Targaryen’s eyes, which was surprising as Sansa seemed to live for looking people right in the soul with that intimidating stare. Yet, without another word or glance, Lady Stark hurried down the dim hallway and was out of sight within seconds. Suddenly, Kelnaerys was genuinely afraid to grasp the latch to her mother’s bedchambers. Nonetheless, she took a deep breath and pushed forward. 

As she entered, a musky smell lingered in the air and a fire raged beneath the hearth. Daenerys was sitting at the table next to it, sipping a glass of wine. 

“My love, are you alright?” Daenerys asked. Kel noticed she wore only a thin robe that was partially see-through. The furs and blankets of her mother’s bed were everywhere, some even sparsely thrown over the floor. Her hair too was a mess, the platinum braids loose and tangled. It was also practically impossible not to notice the deep, purple-red marks littered up the sides of Daenerys’ neck and shoulders.

The princess deeply considered that this was exactly what it looked like. 

“Well...” Kelnaerys began. Whatever reason she had for seeking out her mother before had entirely been eradicated from her mind. “....what was Lady Sansa doing in here?” Was all she could come up with.

“Lady Stark and I had a....conversation.” Dany took a sip of her drink, grinning as she did so. 

“It seems it may have been more than just a conversation.” Kelnaerys challenged. She was not angry, not yet at least.

“What makes you think that my love?” Her mother chirped, the faux innocence of her demeanor not fooling her princess in the slightest. Kelnaerys was sure she was doing it on purpose. Daenerys rarely hid anything from her child unless for good reason. Clearly, this was not something she intended to keep secret, though, Kel did find her acting amusing.

“My Queen, do I even have to begin to list them?” Kel mentioned sarcastically, finding it a suitable time to tease her mother.

“No, perhaps you shouldn’t.” Dany exhaled, playfully defeated.

“You and Sansa....?” The younger Targaryen didn’t even need to finish her sentence. 

“Yes.” Was all the Queen offered. Kel approached her, unafraid. When it was just the two of them, formalities were thrown out the window. 

“Shall I even dare ask how this happened?” Whatever the answer to this question was, Kelnaerys was sure she’d be listening extra carefully.

“You could. And I’d tell you. But I’d rather leave it up to the imagination.” Daenerys chuckled quietly, leaning back in her chair. Quite frankly, after Kelnaerys left this room tonight, she would never speak of this again and she’d try to forget this ever happened. Likewise, she would never look at Sansa Stark the same either.

“Mother, I am to marry her daughter!” The Targaryen Princess preached with conviction.

“And if she’s anything like her mother in bed, then you’ve got your hands very full my beauty.” Daenerys smirked devilishly, finishing the last of her wine. Kelnaerys looked to her mother with embarrassed horror, a blush burning so fiercely on her cheeks the princess thought she might be set ablaze. On the off chance that did happen, thankfully, she was fire proof too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you all daensa and here it is! Honestly, this chapter turned out MUCH longer than I’d originally anticipated. At first, I’d originally written something different entirely and half way through I realized that I just wasn’t pleased with it at all. Hence, the later-than-usual update. But overall, I’m quite happy with the way this part turned out and I swear, the bit at the end just cracks me up XD As always, enjoy and let me know what you think!
> 
> -Wolf


	5. Red Leaves on Strange Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unification of House Stark and House Targaryen is explored in the Godswood and Kelnaerys gets to meet her father for the first time.

The following afternoon, one day before the royal party would return to King's Landing for the wedding, Kelnaerys was to meet Kyra Stark by the Library. Rounding the corner from the Guest House, she saw her future bride standing there and was momentarily stunned. 

Lady Kyra was in a deep, green dress that had thin, golden leaves embroidered into the bottom and sides. Her oaken brown hair was down and it framed her face like a canvas. She still wore her thick, black cloak, for it was still chilly in the North. Kelnaerys had never been more struck by a woman. Her beauty was like a wild flower; soft, delicate, and hard to find.

After what Daenerys had told her of Sansa Stark, Kel found herself thinking more of the physical benefits of marriage than usual. It didn't hurt to wonder, did it? 

"My Lady." The Targaryen greeted with a chipper tone. She bowed, taking Kyra's hand to place a light kiss to the back of it. The Stark girl giggled and smiled.

"Greetings to you too Kelnaerys." Kyra responded, grinning wide.

"What did you have planned for today?" Kel asked as she placed her hands behind her back.

"I thought I'd take you to our Godswood. It's an important place to the Stark family. I thought it would be good to show you some of our history before we left Winterfell." Kyra said a bit sheepishly. 

"Lead the way then, Lady Stark." Kelnaerys mused with an outstretched arm.

"Oh please, Lady Stark is my mother. Kyra is much better." The Northern girl playfully stated. Her politeness warmed Kelnaerys' heart and she was still in disbelief that she was going to marry this girl. Out of all the women in the seven kingdoms, Kyra Stark was to be her wife and no one else’s. What luck. Kel made a mental note to thank her mother.

With all her pondering, the princess followed Kyra quietly, taking in the sights of Winterfell. It was a short walk before they reached the tall gates of the Godswood. The gate itself was made of dark iron and it’s bars curled into the shape of tree. When Kyra pressed it open, the creaking sounds coming from its joints reminded Kel of the doors of the Dragonpit. Without doubt she was ready to go home, but the homesickness was short lived. As she passed through the gateway, Kelnaerys felt as though she was entering a whole new world.

"Wow..." She uttered in amazement. Kyra merely glanced over her shoulder with a knowing smile. This place was much grander than the Godswood at the Red Keep. It had a wilder aura, like the North itself, and the air brimmed with a deep magic. Many lesser trees created a forest of sorts and the land rolled with small hills and tree roots. A light mist surrounded the area in a ethereal sheet that glittered in the sun as the two women followed a narrow path through the divine flora that opened into a clearing. In the center stood a massive, ancient tree with hallowing pale bark and scarlet red leaves. Next to it, was a shallow pool of water so clear it looked like a glass mirror. 

"Is this your heart tree?" Asked Kelnaerys, head craned back in awe at the spectacle. She wondered if this is how Kyra felt when she met Yraexes, albeit, less terrified. 

"Yes." Kyra responded as she watched the princess gawk in amusement. Not many people other than the Stark family had ever been to Winterfell’s Godswood. Out of the many keeps of the North, theirs was said to be the most striking. 

"What sort of tree is this? I've never seen one before." Red leaves blew in the breeze, settling on fresh ground. The snow had melted the day before and it finally seemed as though spring would return to the North. 

Kel ambled to stand side by side with Kyra, the silver chain strapped across her shoulder jangling as she did so. 

"This is a Weirdwood Tree. They are only found in the North now." Kyra seemed a bit sad to say it aloud. "They used to grow all over Westeros. Even on the islands. When the Andals invaded Westeros over six thousand years ago, they cut down all of the Weirdwood trees to subdue worship of the Old Gods and to promote the practice of their religion, the Faith of the Seven." The Stark girl continued. Kyra noticed the height difference between them then. Their shoulders were not even, as Kyra was taller then Kel. The Northern woman sort of enjoyed this fact in a way, though she knew the princess was much more capable than herself. 

As Kelnaerys stood, one of the Weirwood leaves landed on her shoulder, the color matching the crimson of her tunic.

"You know a lot about history, do you?" Kelnaerys turned her attention to Kyra, who kept her gaze on the tree. 

"I've always enjoyed reading the history books in the library. When I wasn't practicing sewing with my mother or septa, I enjoyed reading. Or I was here." She gestured towards the tree. "I wish I could've met my ancestors. But the tree gives me a connection to them. All the Starks can feel it." The wind picked up quickly all of a sudden, blowing the silver hair Kel had in a loose ponytail. 

I have Stark blood too, Kelnaerys thought.

"I wish I could've met mine as well." The princess admitted. House Targaryen was rich with some of the most powerful, cruelest, and most influential people Westeros had ever known. "We both come from very long lines of great kings and queens. Maybe Bran was right, our houses were always meant to be together." Kel chuckled. "The Dragonlords of Old Valyria and the Kings of Winter. What opposites." She laughed harder this time, picking the red, five-pointed leaf off her shoulder.

"The tree has accepted you." Kyra muttered with her naturally silky voice. 

"Oh I-what does that mean?" The Targaryen wasn't sure how to respond and certainly didn't want to offend her lady. Her anxiety grew a bit when Kyra took a moment to respond.

"It means the Old Gods have found you a person worthy of our history. It is very...relieving, to see." Kyra gently took the leaf from Kel's hand. "Uncle Bran's prophecy just may have some authenticity to it, indeed." She said, spinning the leaf by the stem. 

Kelnaerys merely nodded, agreeing that perhaps Bran's words did have some truth. What an incredible thing, to be apart of a prophecy. From what she had read in the history books, Kelnaerys understood her mother was apart of a prophecy as well. Her father too. The only blessing she could hope for was that her marriage to a Stark didn't end up like the relationships before them. 

"I am glad you are relieved." She finally answered. "I suppose there is something that should be worth asking, considering you are going to marry me. Though, I doubt you'd have spoken up in front of your mother if it wasn't true..." Kelnaerys started off, a bit scattered.

"What is it?" Kyra asked, inquisitive. She turned her head to face the princess. 

"Do you find women...attractive? Physically? Sexually? Emotionally even?" Kelnaerys asked, genuinely curious. In her life, her feelings towards her sexual preferences had never seemed outlandish. Kel knew the idea wasn’t accepted in most places, but never had she experienced any kind of prejudice. Although, she never felt the need to publicly announce it either. But the North was different, as Sansa Stark had pointed out.

Kelnaerys came closer to Kyra, whom had to turn her head down to look at the Targaryen. They stood inches apart. She tentatively put a hand in the black fur of Kyra's cloak that covered the top of her chest. Again, honey-brown met blue-violet with an intensity that could erase the most gripping of fears. Here they settled in admiration, both equally as interested in the other. 

"Yes. You so much more than any woman I've ever seen." Kyra responded while never breaking their gaze. In a moment of bravery, she took an arm to wrap around the waist of the silver haired woman she was to marry, pulling her close. Kelnaerys glanced down to her betrothed's pink, full lips and considered how badly she wanted to kiss them. She thought of how this was scarier than any dragon flight she'd ever been on. This moment. Right here. 

Kyra brought her other hand to cup Kel's cheek softly. Kelnaerys fluttered her eyes closed and they slowly began to lean in....

"Ahem." The moment shattered like brittle ice and the pair jumped apart abruptly, attempting to act like nothing had happened. Before them stood Arya, who had a smug grin plastered to her face. "Busy I see, Kyra?" Arya asked, clearly pleased with herself. 

"Aunt Arya, I was just-we we're just...just leaving." Kyra stammered, trying to explain. The young Stark took Kel by the hand, which sent electricity through the Targaryen as she tugged her away. Kelnaerys was strong and entirely capable of staying put if she had wanted, but the flush of her skin to Kyra's had her feeling rather buzzed. 

They walked past Arya at a brisk pace while the woman merely watched them go. But for the princess, it was like time was standing still. Kelnaerys didn't quite come back to reality until they finally stopped. Rebounding, she took a look around, trying to grasp her bearings. 

"Where are we now?" She asked, glancing from side to side. They stood in front of a large, arching, stone structure that had hanging moss dangling from the top of massive wooden doors. From where she stood, Kel could make out the statues of wolves inside the space. 

"The Crypts." Kyra responded, peering her head from behind Kelnaerys to see if they had been followed. "This is where all the Starks are buried." She finished. Suddenly, the realization hit the princess. 

"My father is buried here." Kelnaerys said. She stared longingly into the blackness of the entrance. "May we go down?" She had never seen her father's final resting place.

"Of course, that's why I brought you. I thought you would've like to see him while you were here." Kyra raised her eyebrows with sympathy. "I'll lead you down." 

The pathway into the crypts was dark and only sparsely lit with braziers high on the wall. The stone stairs were damp and the Targaryen had to make a conscious effort not to slip on her way down. It smelled of mustiness, wet stone and an odor she couldn't identify. Perhaps it was the smell of old bones. 

Kelnaerys followed Kyra, keeping close as not to lose her. When they entered the main crypt, the princess found it to be better lit. The hallway seemed to be endless and on either side were caskets and statues of the Starks of old. When they passed a familiar looking woman, Kelnaerys stopped them. 

"Is this Lyanna Stark?" She asked, pointing to a statue of a young girl with an innocent expression. 

"Yes, this her. She was my great aunt." Kyra looked to the shorter woman and nodded.

"She was my grandmother." Kelnaerys approached slowly and placed her own hand in the open one of the statue. "It's amazing to think this all started with her." She analyzed the stone craft of the statue, admiring the way it was carved. She looked at the grey slates of the piece that made Lyanna’s eyes, wondering what they’d really had been like; as they had no life carved into stone. After a few moments, Kelnaerys had had enough.

"We may continue." She instructed, her words sounding more like a command then she meant them to. Kyra didn't seem to take offense and started along. 

“You don’t mind that we are distantly related do you?” The princess asked, realizing their remotely shared lineage. She worried not for herself because she knew it didn’t bother her, but for the woman she was to marry.

“The blood is too thin, too far away, to really matter.” Kyra replied, showing neither disinterest nor disgust. The explanation satisfied the Targaryen and they persisted deeper into the bowels of the archaic crypt.

They came to the end of the great hallway where three life size statues stood. In the middle was a man who held a grand longsword in his hands with a dire wolf by his side. 

"This is my grandfather, Lord Eddard Stark. The weapon he holds was Ice, our ancestral sword of Valyrian steel." Kyra said, referring to the middle statue. "And that is my grandmother, his wife, Lady Catelyn Stark." She gestured to the feminine structure to the right. Kelnaerys watched as Kyra pointed, but her gaze ultimately fell to the statue on left of Ned Stark. "And there is Jon Snow." Kyra's lips pursed while saying the name. 

The princess quickly strided over to the figure. He stood peacefully, his arm held outwards to hold his famed sword, Longclaw. If she hadn't known any better, Kelnaerys felt as though if she had reached out to touch the statue's cloak, she might be met with the softness of fur and not stone. 

" _Jon Snow. Born in 281 AC as Aegon Targaryen VI. Died in 302 AC at Castle Black. Resurrected in 302 AC at Castle Black. Died 305 AC at the Battle of King's Landing _." Kelnaerys read the scripture at the bottom of the figure aloud. She gazed up to look the statue in the face. Unlike her grandmother's, Jon's sculpture was teeming with life. So much so, she expected him to speak to her at any second. But his mouth never opened. Tears began to prick at her eyes with grief for a man she never knew.__

__"Do you want to leave?" Kyra asked compassionately, though she'd been silent until now._ _

__"No, it's alright." Kelnaerys shuttered, stifling a sniffle and opening her eyes wide as if to drain her tears back down. "I've just never seen him before." She croaked, trying to savor the image of Jon Snow the best she could._ _

__Suddenly, a thought occurred to the princess and she reached into the pocket of her black trousers. From it, she pulled a dragon's tooth._ _

__"This tooth belonged to Rhaegal." Kelnaerys muttered, stroking the tooth with her thumb. Kyra listened intently. "He was shot down by a scorpion bolt fired by Euron Greyjoy before the Battle of King's Landing. His body landed in the Narrow Sea off the shore of Dragonstone. Eventually, his corpse washed up near Dragonstone castle and my mother took a couple of his teeth to keep. Now his skull hangs in the throne room of the Red Keep along with the nineteen other Targaryen dragons. "She fiddled with the tooth some more._ _

__"Rhaegal was my father's dragon." The princess thought for a moment more before placing the tooth above the crisscrossed straps of Jon Snow's stone cloak. Kelnaerys took a few steps back to linger beside Kyra again._ _

__Between the two of them was a comfortable silence as they stood, reminiscing of the dead in their own ways. It was the princess who hooked her pinky with Kyra's first and the Stark proceeded to interlock their fingers entirely. Kel sighed, feeling at peace._ _

__"There you both are." A familiar, smooth voice breathed gently from behind them. Kelnaerys roused from her internal workings and turned to spot Daenerys, who was joined by Sansa Stark. Thoughts of their endeavors came briefly flooding back into her memory, however, she tried to push them out for now._ _

__"Arya said she thought she saw them go this way." The Lady Stark remarked at the Queen. Of course Arya had seen them._ _

__"Hello mother. I was just....meeting father." Kel glanced back at Jon's statue. "For the first time." She sighed lightly, her hand still laced in Kyra's._ _

__"He would be very proud of you." Dany insisted quietly._ _

__"I know." Kel responded, eyes fixated forward. "I gave him one of Rhaegal's teeth." She told her mother, who hummed in acknowledgment._ _

__"Your father would've liked to have had a token from Rhaegal." Sansa inclined. Her comment had surprised both Kelnaerys and Kyra. Daenerys, however, looked to the redhead with a soft, almost sympathetic look. Kel had wondered what in the seven had happened between the two women to make them go from at each other's throats to in each other's good graces._ _

__It had suddenly dawned on the Targaryen Princess that her betrothed had no idea of what their mothers had done together. There was no way in the seven hells she was going to tell her._ _

__Noiseless, they remembered their long past loved ones together. After a while, it was Daenerys who broke the silence._ _

__"Come, I have a big announcement to make at dinner tonight my love." The Queen declared. Kelnaerys bid her father a final glance goodbye before she and Kyra were both ushered from the crypts and into the Great Hall for supper._ _

__This time, the pair sat beside each other instead of across. Their fingers were still securely entwined together quietly under the table, as if to remember the tender moment they'd shared earlier in the Godswood. Daenerys and Lady Sansa soon joined them at the head table. While the red haired Stark sat, her mother stayed standing._ _

__"Attention." Dany's tone was feminine and commanded respect; much different from her daughter's, who's voice was deeper and more orotund. The people gathering into the hall for dinner instantly focused on Daenerys._ _

__"Princess Kelnaerys Targaryen, First of Her Name, the Dragon's Daughter, and Heir to the Iron Throne; please rise." The princess was a bit stunned to hear her name and titles rattled off, but she stood nonetheless. Daenerys shot her one of her most adoring smiles._ _

__"I, Daenerys Targaryen, the Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men; Protector of the Realm, First of Her Name, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Breaker of Chains, the Unburnt, and the Mother of Dragons, would like to make you Lady of Dragonstone." Kelnaerys' eyes went wide at the honor her mother had bestowed upon her. The crowd cheered and clapped. Even Sansa Stark celebrated, who looked to the princess with a stare that was a little less icey than usual._ _

__The ancient seat held by House Targaryen had been vacant since her mother renounced the title after taking King’s Landing. Daenerys had seen to its continuous upkeep since then. She had been savoring it for a purpose. After becoming Queen, Dany did not appoint anyone to the seat for a reason: for no one but a Targaryen could rightfully sit on the Dragon Throne._ _

__The Lady of Dragonstone, Kelnaerys thought as everyone applauded_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys almost got a kiss....almost. Never fear, there will be much more time for that in the future! I apologize for the momentary sadness, there can’t be happiness without a few tears first! We are getting closer and closer to the wedding! For now, enjoy! 
> 
> -Wolf


	6. Return to King’s Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelnaerys, her future bride, and Queen Daenerys return to the Dragonlands, formerly known as the Crownlands, in preparation for the upcoming royal wedding. On the way, they meet some familiar faces.

"You want me to ride? With you? On a dragon?" Kyra shrieked with intensity. 

"Oh, come now My Lady, Yraexes is an excellent flier!" Kelnaerys beamed, placing both fists on either side of her hips while giving the Stark her best, award-winning smile. Kyra merely stared at the pride-filled Targaryen in an perpetual state of limbo, unsure of what to say.

"Starks don't ride dragons!" Kyra finally blurted. She had been arguing with her betrothed for close to forty-five minutes now. The gleaming charisma of the dragonlord she was arranged to marry was clearly becoming quite evident while the Northern stubbornness she possessed held onto the safety of the ground for dear life. 

"Riding dragons you say? Perhaps you should practice now, you'll be doing a lot of in the future...." Kelnaerys grinned mischievously while wiggling her eyebrows, which earned a gasp and playfull bat of her arm from Kyra.

"Kelnaerys!" The taller girl shot, brown eyes wide with embarrassment as the princess snickered. If the Targaryen had inherited anything from her mother, it was certainly Daenerys' cunning wit. 

The interactions between Daenerys and Sansa had yet to be discerned fully. Yet, Kel was happy that her mother seemed to be taking great pleasure in whatever was going on between the two. Though, it seemed she had never found the right moment to ask Daenerys what the meaning of their...fornicating was, as the Queen often would simply blush, smirk and direct the conversation elsewhere when asked directly. Yesterday, after they had supped and she bid her lady a goodnight, Kelnaerys was making her way to retire for the evening. In passing the Queen's bedchambers, the princess's blue-lilac eyes blew wide with awkwardness at the moans, whines, and whimpers eliciting themselves from her mother’s room. This time however, she knew better than to knock.

Now she thought only of her wedding, and more importantly, her own wedding night. Having never had those kind of relations, it was safe to assume the princess was nervous regarding the quality of her performance. Surely Kyra would not judge her too harshly; for she was too a maiden. It would give Kelnaerys great pleasure in deflowering her, and she her in return. On the contrary, now that the young princess held a title, seat of power, and was to be married; she still lacked one thing: the ability to produce an heir. In most situations, a lord's heir was to be conceived on his wedding night should he be virile enough. Seeing as Kelnaerys nor her bride had a phallus of any sort, things were going to have to get interesting. The thought of her future wife's belly swollen with child left the Dragonlord feeling a tightening in the pit of her hips that she was sure could only be described as desire.

But alas, here they sat bickering, while Queen Daenerys would be here any minute to mount Drogon to return to King's Landing. As if on cue, the Dragon Queen strided out from the Great Hall with her fiery haired companion at her side. Sansa looked abnormally distressed yet mildly calm at the same time which left the princess puzzled as to what was going through her mind. 

"Issi ao ready naejot sōvegon? _Are you ready to fly? _” Her mother asked gently. The white of Dany's winter coat that had fur in the shape of scales made her look all the more queenly. Kel's own cover made in crimson almost didn't compare if not for the onyx stitching on hers.__

__"Nyke muñnykeā. Yn se riñnykeā deos daor jaelagon naejot sōvegon ondoso zaldrīzes. I am mother. But the lady does not want to fly by dragon.” Kelnaerys responded with wide-eyed exasperation. The Starks that stood by each of the shorter women looked a bit awkward considering the dialogue between mother and daughter was entirely foreign to the Northerners.__

____Daenerys pursed her lips and nodded before turning to the youngest Stark. "Lady Kyra, what is it you fear of flying?" The Queen question calmly. Kyra appeared stunned, as if not expecting the woman's attention to be turned towards her._ _ _ _

____"My Queen I....well I...have fear of heights." The brown haired girl answered, clearing her throat and trying not to sound rude. Sansa taught her better than to insult a monarch, even if unintentionally. Out of all the monarchs there ever was, it was Daenerys Targaryen she wanted to upset the least. Most of all now that she would be her mother-in-law._ _ _ _

____"I see." Dany uttered smoothly. "My dear, I understand your hesitance but you must return with us. I assure you there is no better dragonrider in the Seven Kingdoms than my daughter. I promise no harm will come to you." The motherly instinct in Daenerys must've kicked in upon seeing the aversive look in young Stark's amber eyes. Kyra glanced towards her mother and Sansa merely bowed her head in a way that translated her unhappy agreement._ _ _ _

____Kyra exhaled heavily as she caught the eyes of her soon-to-be wife, who watched her with lilac-blue irises like heavenly seawater as they filled to the brim with hope. Her betrothed's posture, proud and exuberant, reminded the Stark of a prideful peacock; though, Kelnaerys had yet to flaunt. Kyra knew as soon as she climbed onto the back of her flying beast that the princess would surely remedy that._ _ _ _

____"Well....alright then. My Queen. My Lady. May I have moment to say goodbye to my family?" The two Targaryen women conceded profusely and Kyra quickly slipped away for the moment to wish her family farewell._ _ _ _

____For Kyra Stark, this was something she'd always dreamed of. Leaving Winterfell was bittersweet, like sugar cane on a lemon. All her life she had felt trapped within these stone walls; yet, it was home. Home with her aunt and uncle who were both so odd in their own ways it seemed normal. Home with her mother who mostly ignored her. Even that, in a way, Kyra would miss; the way Sansa could be in the same room as her yet make her feel so totally isolated. She would miss walking around the courtyard with a book in hand as the fresh snow fell to the ground. She would miss the raven in the Weirdwood tree at dawn, cawing as if he had something to tell her every morning. The lone wolf dies but the pack survives, Sansa would tell her. But, perhaps a lone wolf could indeed thrive in the company of dragons._ _ _ _

____"Be safe and don't get into trouble." Sansa remarked as Kyra walked towards her. Arya approached from behind while pushing Bran in his chair._ _ _ _

____"If anything bad happens, Bran will know. And I'll be there in an instant." Arya assured with a smirk._ _ _ _

____"This is not goodbye forever, you will be at my wedding. Won't you?" Kyra asked, a bit childish in tone._ _ _ _

____"Of course." All three of them said one after the other._ _ _ _

____"Then this doesn't have to be heartfelt. Or a goodbye. It is just till later." The brown haired girl confirmed, mostly looking at Sansa. The eldest of the Starks held a steely gaze with those icey blue that had judged her all her life._ _ _ _

____"Make us proud Kyra." Sansa remarked sternly with her hands clasped behind her back. The red of her hair swished as she walked past her child in the direction of Daenerys. The expression on Kyra's face fell a bit and she began to miss Winterfell even less. The only consolation she found was in the eyes of her Aunt Arya who looked to her with all the strength and sympathy of a Stark woman._ _ _ _

____"Your mother does mean well. The matter of your birth isn't your fault. We can't help who our parents are. One day I hope she understands that. Now go get that girl. We will see you soon." Arya whispered with a smile, pushing Kyra by the shoulder in the direction of her future wife._ _ _ _

____With a hand gesture from Daenerys and Kelnaerys Targaryen, the sky opened in a shroud of ebony and ivory as the two massive dragons descended from the heavens on wings larger than life. The beasts landed heavily on the ground as the group of people made their way outside the wooden gates of Winterfell. The two dragonlords neared their mounts boldly and without caution while the rest of their entourage took a more conservative approach._ _ _ _

____Kelnaerys greeted Yraexes with a stroke of his snout. Powerful muscles in his face tensed at the contact as he relinquished in the return of his girl. He gently bowed to her, allowing her to climb aboard his back with haste. Upon sitting on the ashen scales of her dragon, Kel searched for Kyra._ _ _ _

____"Māzigon, hepnon va. Ziry iksos ȳgha. Come, climb on. It is safe." Kel assured, outstretching her arm to take Kyra's hand. Yraexes noticed the gesture and bowed to the Stark girl who stood meekly before him. He seemed to sense her uneasiness and offered her his snout for comfort, which he was unaware only made her nervousness more severe._ _ _ _

____"H-Hello." Kyra delicately patted his nostril and scurried quickly to where his wing joint met the earth. "How do I get up, My Lady?" She asked._ _ _ _

____"Climb up the side of his wing and take my hand." Kelnaerys responded. With a lack in both grace and beauty, the Stark clambered up the side of the white dragon till she sat behind her Targaryen. She threw her arms around the shorter girl's waist immediately and held on for dear life. "Kyra, we haven't taken off yet. I can't breathe." Kelnaerys croaked with her hands grasping Yraexes' neck spines._ _ _ _

____"Oh! I'm sorry!" Kyra loosened her grip instantly and the dragonlord let out a less constricted breath of relief. However, she leaned a bit forward and inhaled the mind-numbing scent of the Targaryen, who smelled heavily of violets, firewood, and ash._ _ _ _

____Kelnaerys glanced over at her mother who had mounted Drogon. The Queen sat with radiant power atop the gigantic, black beast. Kel had always admired her for the way that she as a woman exonerated such regal strength in a world where men took predominance over women. Since Daenerys took the throne, the dismantling of the patriarchy had proceeded at a steady pace. When the Dragon Queen proclaimed to break the wheel, she did not mean just the game of thrones._ _ _ _

____She meant to break them all._ _ _ _

____Kelnaerys watched as Sansa Stark closed the distance hesitantly towards her mother. When Daenerys realized Sansa stood along wingside of Drogon, the Queen swiftly slid down his wing to receive her. They both looked rather sullen. Kelnaerys could make out only a few words that were said and at the end, they hugged each other tightly. Not before the princess noticed Sansa's lingering hand on Daenerys' cheek before they parted. Dany watched the redhead walk away and mounted her dragon again while scanning her surroundings to see if anyone was looking close enough to have seen her exchange between Sansa Stark. Daenerys was only met with the still-confused eyes of her daughter and Kyra Stark, who was truly baffled, but shrugged it off as lesser of the feelings she was experiencing at the moment._ _ _ _

____"Kel, we have a stop to make before returning home." The Queen called, urging Drogon to stalk closer to Yraexes so that her daughter could hear her better._ _ _ _

____"Where, Mother?" The princess questioned._ _ _ _

____"Horn Hill. I have to speak with Lord Tarly." Daenerys retorted._ _ _ _

____"We will follow you then." Kelnaerys glanced back at Kyra who was still firmly attached to her waist despite the fact they were still grounded. "Perhaps go a bit slower than normal, mother?" Kel asked with some sympathy for the woman sitting behind her. Daenerys only chuckled before giving Drogon the command to fly._ _ _ _

____"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Kelnaerys whispered to Kyra in attempts to comfort her. In response, she physically felt the Stark gulp against her back and grinned. "Valahd." With that, Yraexes took off, leaping into the air majestically after a few running strides. The beat of his wings was grand and immense, yet, Kelnaerys wondered that Kyra might have a hard time appreciating it with her eyes screwed shut.  
________________________________ _ _ _

____A great keep appeared in the distance over the rolling hills of the Reach. Kelnaerys had never been here before, but she had heard of the beauty of Horn Hill: the ancestral seat of House Tarly. The castle lied in the thickly-wooded foothills of the Red Mountains beyond Dorne, nestled quietly in a forest teeming with game. It's architecture was rather unique; tall columns towered upwards in rows that were even, creating a grandeur physique for the structure. The roof was square with straight edges and arching windows that were packed tightly on every wall. Spiral trees and neatly shaped bushes grew along the pathways and in the garden. Below the keep was a large pond and few smaller buildings were littered about the main castle._ _ _ _

____The Targaryens landed their dragons outside the keep's walls and were greeted by a large guard detail instructed to politely gather them. The inside of the structure was just as impressive as the outer. Intricate details were carved into the walls of the castle and potted plants decorated the interior. As the three women breached the small courtyard, they were greeted by a stout, plump man with a chubby face that was sinking with age and dark brown hair. He was dressed in a brown, leather tunic and red cloak._ _ _ _

____"My Queen." The man said, a bit too energetically, with a whispy tone and bowed deeply._ _ _ _

____"Lord Samwell." Daenerys responded with a hearty smile. She pulled him into a brief embrace. It had been quite some time since the two had last seen each other, though, they had kept in touch by letter. The Queen often felt that Sam was the last person she could truly count on to remember Jon._ _ _ _

____"Your Grace, I saw the dragons on the horizon and knew it could only be you. If I had known you'd be visiting, I'd would've prepared for your arrival! A feast perhaps." Samwell offered while nodding generously, grinning from ear to ear as he backed away. Daenerys laughed warmly at the welcome. A woman with large eyes and deep smile lines dressed in a long, burgundy gown came to his side. "Gilly, you remember Queen Daenerys?" Lord Tarly gestured. The woman bowed in response._ _ _ _

____"O' curse dear, how could I forge' the Mother o' Dragons?" Gilly chortled, her Northern accent still clearly audible even after many years of living in the Reach. "And, mah Queen, this is yer babe all grown?" Lady Tarly remarked as Kelnaerys stood robustly by her mother's side._ _ _ _

____"Yes, Lady Tarly. This is my daughter, Kelnaerys, the new Lady of Dragonstone. Jon Snow was her father." Dany mentioned, face hardening slightly at the mention of her late lover._ _ _ _

____"My Lady, it's my utmost pleasure to meet you. Your father was an honorable man and a great friend of mine." Sam took a step forward to clasp Kel's hand in his. "And who is this?" He gestured toward the taller, oaken haired woman standing just behind the Targaryens._ _ _ _

____"Lord Tarly, this is Kyra Stark. Daughter of Sansa Stark. She is to wed Kelnaerys." The Queen informed, motioning for the Stark girl to approach._ _ _ _

____"Pleasure to meet you Lord and Lady Tarly." Kyra curtsied, remembering Sansa's warning before she left not to disgrace the Stark family name._ _ _ _

____"Horn Hill always welcomes the Starks, My Lady." With his usual jolly demeanor, Sam brought his attention back to Daenerys. "My Queen, what can the Tarlys do for you?" He questioned, face idling with wonder. In truth, Kelnaerys wondered the same thing._ _ _ _

____"Do you still brush up on your maester training, Lord Tarly?" Daenerys chimed, eyebrows high._ _ _ _

____"Well, yes, every now and again I suppose. Why do you ask Your Grace?" The look of confusion stuck to his face as it stuck to the face of the princess equally._ _ _ _

____"Because I need someone to officiate my daughter's wedding. And with all the changes that have been made in the years since my coronation, I'd rather a trusted, family friend with experience in the higher arts marry my daughter than some random septon." She responded thickly. Sam obviously was shocked, yet, Kelnaerys was coming to the conclusion that most things shocked him._ _ _ _

____"Oh I—" He started, searching the courtyard for something that wasn't there,"—I'd be honored, Your Grace. I’m no septon, but I will surely do this for you.” Lord Tarly finally settled on, letting out a gasp. "I will prepare to travel for King's Landing immediately. May my family attend the wedding as well?" The plump man inquired._ _ _ _

____"Of course, Samwell." Daenerys looked at Gilly, then to a man who had just joined them. He looked only a bit older than Kelnaerys and was tall and lean with sharp features. He had short, dirty blonde hair with a go-t and wore black formal wear with a sword attached to his belt._ _ _ _

____"My Queen, it's an honor to finally meet you." The young man dropped to a knee to show respect for the Targaryen Queen._ _ _ _

____"Lord Tarly, this must be your eldest son?" Daenerys mused, approving of the gesture and allowing him to rise. The head of House Tarly visibly blushed as a way of exhibiting his pride._ _ _ _

____"Why yes, this is little Sam. Who isn't so little anymore, Your Grace." Samwell projected with a hand on his adoptive son's shoulder. Daenerys nodded approvingly. "Jon would've been proud of you Samwell." She insisted before turning her back to him._ _ _ _

____"I expect to see you in King's Landing within the coming days Lord Tarly?" The Queen surmised over her shoulder as she headed for the exit. Kelnaerys urged Kyra to follow and the two spun on their heels in tow after the silver haired monarch._ _ _ _

____"Without doubt, Your Grace." Lord Tarly replied happily with a little more volume to his voice._ _ _ _

____"Good." That was the last thing the Queen spoke before exiting the Great Keep of Horn Hill.  
________________________________ _ _ _

____Finally returning to King's Landing had Kelnaerys feeling very relieved. The flight from Horn Hill had taken the better part of two days and while the princess was accustomed to travel by dragonback, her riding companion found herself feeling a bit sore in the groin area. After a day of recovery from their journey, Kyra seemed to be feeling much better._ _ _ _

____Daenerys was faintly present in the days after as she made plans for the wedding. She was constantly bustling around the castle and meeting with advisors, servants, chefs and all the people Kelnaerys thought to be involved in the making of a wedding. It had been decided the ceremony would take place out in the Godswood of King's Landing in order to appease the Stark's ancestral worship of the Old Gods. However, because the Faith of the Seven was still predominantly practiced among the rest of the Seven Kingdoms and it was determined that, for political purposes, Kelnaerys and Kyra would married under them._ _ _ _

____The wedding feast would take place in the throne room as the guest list was growing quite large. It was Daenerys' goal, as it seemed, to make her daughter's wedding the event of the century. As her only human child, the Queen was set on making Kelnaerys' wedding as special as it could be._ _ _ _

____A day before they were to be married, Kelnaerys rose early in the morning to ready herself. It was her intention to give her betrothed a tour of the city, the keep, and most importantly, the Dragonpit. The princess sent a servant to rouse the lady as she made her way the Small Hall in the Tower of the Hand. Kelnaerys sat at the base of the noble foundation situated at the center of the Small Hall. In its middle was a statue of a coiling dragon made of black and silver granite. Water spit out to mouth of the reptile and into the fountain’s basin. The floor of the room was made from pristine marble and paintings Daenerys had made from historical records of her family's conquest hung on the walls like a gallery. A steep staircase at the back of the room led up to the Hand of the Queen's quarters._ _ _ _

____On the wall closest to her, there was the painting that Kelnaerys loved the most. The piece depicted the great Visenya Targaryen riding on the back of the formidable dragon Vhagar, after her conquest of the Vale of Arryn, the last house to be conquered during the Aegon's War of Conquest, in 2 BC. In the Queen's lap aboard Vhagar was the last King of the Mountain and Vale, Ronnel Arryn, who's condition for the Eyrie's peaceful surrender was that Visenya allow him to fly on the back of a dragon. For Kel, it was a meaningful painting. While it visually displayed her house’s history, it meant to her that her family could be much more than just fire and blood. The princess wondered if, when Queen Daenerys had the paintings commissioned, it was for that exact reason she had that particular memory brought to life._ _ _ _

____Kelnaerys stroked the painting, admiring the colorful oils that made up the russet orange of Vhagar's scales while thinking that there was nowhere freer than on the wings of a dragon._ _ _ _

____"Fondling the decor, are we princess?" A masculine voice like sun-dried velvet mocked from behind her. Kelnaerys turned to see Tyrion Lannister trekking down the stairs from his tower and she smiled._ _ _ _

____"Hmm, and you still take ten minutes just to walk down the stairs on those tiny legs, do you?" She barked at him playfully._ _ _ _

____"Why, Kelnaerys, you wound me." Tyrion pretended to be hurt. He dramatically placed his hand on his chest just below his silver Hand pin. "I was under the impression that dwarf jokes were off limits!" The small man declared profoundly._ _ _ _

____"As the new Lady of Dragonstone, I say that dwarf jokes are positively within limits." Kelnaerys giggled as Tyrion came to sit by her on the fountain. He did have some trouble reaching the edge and Kel snickered as he struggled._ _ _ _

____"Soon to be married AND the new Lady of Dragonstone? Surely your mother is laying on the honors thick." As usual, Tyrion held a glass of wine between his fingers. He took a deep swig and put the goblet to rest by his side on the stone. "Speaking of, I would've never of guessed it'd be a woman." He inferred in that way that made him seem as though he knew it all along._ _ _ _

____"I'm full of surprises." The princess teased softly._ _ _ _

____"In that case, your surprise has me owing Pod twenty gold pieces." He said brightly, voice lengthening at the end._ _ _ _

____"You bet on me??" The princess sounded astonished, furrowing her brow and mirroring Tyrion by placing her hand efficaciously over her heart. In truth, she really wasn’t that surprised._ _ _ _

____"I bet on everything." The dwarf held his wine glass high as if to toast himself and took a sip. "But if we are being honest with each other, tits are always better than cocks." Kelnaerys snorted at the comment, shoulders jigging up and down with laughter. Growing up with Tyrion was always quite the adventure. Learning from him gained her experience she otherwise would've never acquired. He cared for her deeply, be it because she was Daenerys' child or else, but his love for the princess was rivaled only by the Queen herself._ _ _ _

____A half an hour passed as the Targaryen princess and the Hand of the Queen bantered back and forth. The two often liked to compete at a game of "who is wittier" but this almost always got them in trouble. Daenerys once found them in Varys’ chambers when Kelnaerys was twelve, plotting to fill his undergarments with spiders._ _ _ _

____They were about to start when the wooden door creaked open, halting their impending shenanigans to a stop._ _ _ _

____"Kelnaerys?" A voice called from around the doorway peered Kyra Stark. “Are you in here?” She had lost her furs in favor of a lighter, blue gown to acclimate for the south's warmer weather._ _ _ _

____"Kyra!" The princess quickly ran to gather her lady, taking her by the hand and rushing her back over to Tyrion, who still stood by the fountain. "Tyrion, this is Kyra Stark. I understand you knew her mother well." Kel smirked internally, knowing fully well the dwarf had once been married to the infamous, red-headed Lady of the North._ _ _ _

____"My Lady Stark, it's a pleasure and an honor to make your acquaintance." Tyrion mused formally as he took Kyra's hand to place a kiss on the back of it._ _ _ _

____"Lord Tyrion, it is an honor to meet you as well. My mother speaks of you fondly." The brown haired woman divulged._ _ _ _

____"Lady Sansa still speaks of me?" Ha, must've been a better husband to her than I thought." His humor was dry in a sarcastic sort of way than was probably only funny to himself. Unsure of how to respond, Kyra chose to remain silent in the presence of two of the three most powerful people in the world. Soon, very soon, she'd be standing in an entire room filled to the top of the mightiest people in Westeros._ _ _ _

____"Thank you for indulging us Tyrion, I have some places I'd like to show my future bride before our wedding tomorrow." Kelnaerys quipped as she ushered Kyra out of the Small Hall while waving goodbye to her mother's Hand on her way out._ _ _ _

____Sometime later, after making their way out of the maze that was the Red Keep, the couple perused the city of King's Landing. Of course, they had a guard detail that followed them closely to make sure no harm would come to the soon-to-be-weds._ _ _ _

____They walked leisurely down the Street of Looms in the direction of Visenya's hill and the Dragonpit. Kyra seemed utterly enthralled with the fine silks, cashmere, wool, and sewing materials put on display by the merchants. She had expressed her love for the art and Kelnaerys made a mental note of it. There was a brief moment where the princess had almost mustered enough courage to take Kyra's hand in hers but, because she had the utmost respect for her and all women, Kelnaerys thought that she should allow the her to enjoy browsing in peace._ _ _ _

____Finally, they made it to the Dragonpit. Much to the Targaryen's thanks, the place seemed rather quiet today and she wondered if there was anything dwelling inside the building at all._ _ _ _

____Grand doors opened slowly with a heaving groan, unveiling the marvelous interior of the structure. Smiling proudly, Kelnaerys glanced to her betrothed and was pleased at the awe-inspired reaction the Dragonpit had provoked for the northern woman. Kel urged her inside, insisting that no dragon within the place would harm her._ _ _ _

____There were few people inside the dome as the day reached towards late afternoon. A surveyor, who's job it was to make sure the dragons were well fed, looked to be packing up for the day. A dragonhand seemed to finishing up his duties on the far side of the hall with a wheel truck piled high with dragon dung. Not all jobs involving the mighty beasts were glamorous._ _ _ _

____As if on que, or perhaps she noticed the presence of someone new, Misseleys rose from her slumbering position within her chambers. Her turquoise scales glinted in the sunlight that shined through the stain glass of the Dragonpit's dome. Kyra went stiff, unsure of how to react. She supposed, considering she was marrying a dragonlord, that getting used to this sort of thing would be necessary._ _ _ _

____"Shhh, it's alright. She won't hurt you." Kelnaerys calmed, placing a hand on the Stark woman's lower back._ _ _ _

____"S-She?" Kyra stuttered._ _ _ _

____"Yes. This is Misseleys. Named after my mother's late friend, Missandei. Dragons do not have one specified sex like us. They are more....fluid. Like water. Ever changing and never the same." The princess explained, pressing her hand to the she-dragon's smooth snout. "We only refer to them as male or female when speaking about them. It's easier most times. Till you have a male dragon laying a clutch of eggs. Then it's a bit odd." She chuckled. Balenar must've heard Misseleys rise, as he followed suit to investigate what the commotion was. Ever the curious one, he stumbled over towards the group where the she-dragon was already being doted over._ _ _ _

____"A-And who is this?" The Stark asked, feeling increasingly uneasy as the number of dragons within in her proximity started to rapidly multiply._ _ _ _

____"The bronze? That is Balenar. My mother named him for Ser Bastian Selmy, a knight  that had protected House Targaryen his whole life." Kelnaerys informed. Balenar, who always seemed to have little to no attention span, didn't lower his head to be touched and decided to inspect Misseleys' wing instead._ _ _ _

____"And which one is that?" Kyra pointed towards the very last chamber at the end of the Dragonpit where two sun-yellow eyes were watching them intently._ _ _ _

____"Oh, the paling green? That's Jorahnyx, Names for my mother’s most trust protector, Ser Jorah Mormont. He keeps to himself mostly. A bit creepy. But he just likes to....observe. Intensely, I might add." Kelnaerys laughed light heartedly. Misseleys, after having enough of Balenar's antics, gently turned her large body and nestled herself back under the ash, rocks and dirt of her nest. Her bronze brother, who was mostly likely now bored without her attention; proceeded to recline himself back on his haunches and leap into the air, disappearing out the top of the dome. However, Jorahnyx stayed awake and alert, golden gaze never wavering from the two women who seemed to be captivating his attention for the moment._ _ _ _

____"Now you've met them all." The princess enlightened. She took a step closer to Kyra, enjoying being with the space of the Stark. Kyra smelled of leather, fresh ice, and peaches. Which Kel supposed was a bizarre combination, but she didn't care for it was the smell she was growing to love deeply._ _ _ _

____“Where’s Yraexes?” Kyra wondered, surveying the room for the albino beast._ _ _ _

____"He is probably out hunting in the Dragonwood or fishing in the Narrow Sea. He always returns, don’t worry.” The princess assured. “Perhaps we should return to the keep? It is getting late and I wouldn't want to stifle any beauty rest. Not that you need it." Kelnaerys complimented suavely, internally admiring her own smoothness. Kyra only chuckled before telling her betrothed that if she was to be a fitting enough bride for a future queen, than beauty rest was certainly necessary._ _ _ _

____"Nonsense, you are quite the northern beauty!" Kel teased yet meaning every word. The pair playfully argued on who, out the two of them,  was the most beautiful to and fro the whole way back to the Red Keep._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this chapter took so long! I’ve been on vacation and have agonized over this chapter profusely. But, it’s quite a long one so I hope that makes up for the late update! Hope everyone enjoys and stay tuned! The next chapter is what you’ve all been waiting for *insert wedding bells*
> 
> -Wolf


	7. The Dragon Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelnaerys Targaryen and Kyra Stark are wed, finally uniting the dragons and wolves of Westeros. However, the newly weds are presented with more than one interesting gift.

Kelnaerys' room in the holdfast of the Red Keep was the most crowded it had ever been. Servants and seamstresses were in and out all morning and, quite frankly, the princess was so sick of hearing the door open and close that she was about to rip it off its hinges. 

Her mother had woken her up early at the first light of dawn. As soon as she rose from sleep, nervousness was quick to invade her veins. Daenerys never left her side; as a good mother should on her daughter's wedding day. However, briefly, a woman in flowing crimson robes entered her private bed chambers looking for Her Majesty, the Queen. Kel was intrigued mostly by the collar-like necklace made of thick metal and red jewels around the neck of the mystery woman. She stole Dany only for a moment, but Kelnaerys wondered who the woman was and what she wanted her mother for.

When the Queen returned, she had a very bizarre request. On her wedding day, Kel was being asked to deliver some of her blood. "Why?" Kelnaerys asked on the defensive. Her blood was valuable and she wasn't about to hand it away without knowing what it was being used for. She trusted her mother however, and Daenerys insisted that it was important for a surprise later. A gift even, Dany persuaded. Knowing her mother would never do anything to harm her only child, Kel reluctantly agreed and the collared woman was ushered in swiftly. 

"This is Kinvara, a red priestess from Volantis. An old friend." Her mother introduced and Kelnaerys nodded politely at the woman. Up close she was very beautiful with striking blue eyes, squarish facial features, and long hair so dark it was almost black. Her smile was soft and calculated. But, in her hands, she held a bowl that contained three leeches. 

"Leeches mother? Is now really the time?" Kelnaerys grumbled with displeasure in her voice, obviously unhappy with the idea of getting leeched while her nerves were still without her. 

"Oh hush you, you'll thank me later." The Queen was quick to silence her daughter's protests. Her mother nodded to the red woman and she placed each leech in the crook of the princess's elbows. It was relatively painless, for which Kel was thankful, and the procedure left no mark. Before she knew it all three slimy, little creatures were full of Targaryen blood. 

Kinvara exited with a gentle curtsy goodbye at the two royal women. Daenerys reclaimed her seat at the table by her daughter's side and the princess gave her mother cautious glares, pondering even harder what it was the mischievous woman was working so hard to fly under the radar.

"How are you feeling love?" Daenerys finally asked as Kel stood on the platform in position for the seamstresses to continue to work on. 

"Curious. Rather nervous too. Much more than I've ever been I think, and I ride a dragon for lord's sake." Kelnaerys responded, laughing at herself. Daenerys joined in her laughter, glowing with motherly pride like she usually did in the presence of her only daughter. 

"I remember my wedding to Khal Drogo." The Queen interjected, cheeks flush from smiling. "I was terrified the whole time. Surely, I was quite young, younger than you dear. People were dying and having sex left and right. A Dothraki wedding without at least three deaths is a dull event." Daenerys recalled, annunciating at the end for effect. 

"Seven hells mother." Kel cringed endearingly, yet the princess wondered. 

A seamstress was working diligently on the hem of her dress. Kel had been standing all morning, and Gods be thankful, the woman was almost done. As much as Kelnaerys wanted to complain, her wedding dress was incredibly gorgeous. 

The gown itself was a mermaid cut and made of ivory silk. It hugged all of the princess's curves, showing off a ruggedly toned body that Kelnaerys had trained very hard to achieve. The bodice was decorated from the waist up in silver pearls and scarlet ruby gemstones that were arranged in the shape of scales. On the sides in the crevice of her curves, were windows in the fabric that gave onlookers a peek at the pale skin underneath. The lower back was entirely open, aside from the straps connecting the bust area. Her gown had a short train that was similarly covered in colored gems like the tail of a dragon. It had sleeves, long and draping sleeves, that weren't attached to the dress itself. Instead, they secured around Kelnaerys' upper arm in the same gemstone-scaled pattern as the bodice and train. They were shorter in the front to allow the princess use of her hands during the event and draped down in the back all the way to the floor.  

"Mother, can you tell me about Khal Drogo?" Kelnaerys pondered, now bored and looking to her mother for entertainment, who was sipping a glass of red wine. The Queen did not answer her immediately which led Kel to believe she may have encroached upon a sore subject.

"He was larger than life, my sun and stars was." Daenerys finally answered. "The Khal will always hold a place in my heart, even if I didn't want to marry him originally." Dany's face showed signs of a budding smile as she took a sip from her goblet.

"And what of my brother?" The princess questioned quickly. Her mother's smile fell off her face dramatically at the mention of her late son and Kelnaerys instantly felt sorry for mentioning it. 

"How did you learn of him?" Daenerys' tone wasn't angry but it wasn't pleased either. She looked away from her daughter in a sullen way, but only for a moment. It seemed those wounds had scarred over enough at least to speak of. 

"When we visited Vaes Dothrak last summer. They had record of him being born. You never told me I had a brother." Kelnaerys implored. 

As the Khalakka to her mother's khalasar and to the Great Grass Sea, Kel was taken by Daenerys to visit the ancient Dothraki city to get a better understanding for their culture. Kelnaerys had been enthralled in speaking with the Dosh Khaleen. Their traditions were amazing and frightening all at once. However, when the princess found out about her late sibling from her mother's old friend and ally Ornela, she was absolutely stunned. Daenerys had never mentioned her brother before. The only past "children" her mother had ever described had been Viserion and Rhaegal. 

"Kelnaerys...." Her mother sighed,"...perhaps we talk about this another time my love? Not on your wedding day." She finished, rising to step towards her child. 

"Considering you had me leeched this morning on my wedding day, I should really press harder. But alright." Kel concluded, tone coming out a bit brasher than she had intended. "Can you at least tell me what his name was for now?" She side eyed Daenerys as the Queen approached. Kelnaerys wasn't mad at her mother. There just seemed to be so much family long passed that she had never even known. 

Dany thought for a moment, looking down at her hands, across the room and out the balcony, and then finally her gaze settled on her daughter. 

"His name was Rhaego." The name sounded like a whisper from the past, once buried and long forgotten. 

"The Stallion Who Mounts the World." Kelnaerys whispered to herself with her eyes focused forward.

"What did you say?" Daenerys furrowed her brows, unsure if what she heard was what she thought she'd heard.

"I said, the Stallion Who—ow!" The princess winced as a seamstress, who began to apologize profusely, accidentally stuck her in the calf with a pin. "It's alright." Kel assured her. Since Daenerys took the throne, castle servants no longer worked for their lives, but for a decent paying wage and are allowed to choose their specific jobs. They may also quit if they wish, for no one is a slave under Queen Daenerys Targaryen. 

"Anyway, I said, the Stallion Who Mounts the World." Kelnaerys repeated, voice louder this time for her mother to hear. 

"That's what I thought you said." Daenerys replied, taking a few step forwards so that she was inches apart from the princess. The Queen's expression was suddenly less filled with grief. "My love, I'm starting to think it was not Rhaego who was meant to unite the world under one khalasar." Kelnaerys trained her gaze at her mother's smooth face and bright eyes. There was wonder in those violet irises, like a destiny waiting to be fulfilled. 

"You suggest that I am, in fact, the Stallion Who Mounts the World, Mother?" Kel's tone was amused. "I am not a man. I cannot be a stallion." The princess stated plainly. 

Daenerys stepped up onto the platform, taking Kelnaerys by the waist with one hand and curling the other in her daughter's undone, silvery hair.

"No, you're certainly not a man, nor a stallion. You're even more, even greater. A woman. You're a dragon." Daenerys smiled brightly with such a shine that she glowed with childish wonder. "You have the heart and soul of a dragon with the honor and drive of a wolf. Yet, you are better and stronger than both. This is how I know you will do great things." The Queen rejoiced in the words she wished into the world.

"I sincerely hope you are right My Queen." Kelnaerys swallowed lightly, suddenly thinking of everything in the world that she was expected to be. But that would have to wait. She had a wedding to attend.  
_______________________________

The Godswood of King's Landing was much different than the one in Winterfell; for one, it was less ancient and mystical. Instead, it smaller and more tame with much more common trees and it's Heart Tree was a King's Oak instead of a Weirwood. Rays of sunshine beamed down into the clearing by the old tree and birds sung happily all around the gathering of the most powerful people in Westeros. 

At the altar stood Samwell Tarly and next to him was the red priestess known as Kinvara. Scarlett and ebony roses in fancy pots decorated the the scene with wild flowers growing on the grassy floor. Guests sat on wooden benches on either side of a long aisle made for the brides to walk down. A choir in the background began to sing soft melodies to signal the ceremony had begun. 

Out from the Red Keep, Kelnaerys strided gracefully with her arm linked with her mother, the Queen. Atop the princess's head was a magnificent crown that emanated both power and beauty. It was charcoal in color and intricately detailed with eight pointed peaks. At those peaks were rubies and in between were fossilized dragon teeth and onyx gems. Her hair was down up in a complex bun that kept her crown in place and allowed for loosely curled, silvery strands to fall delicately from her head. Around Kelnaerys' shoulder was a cloak carrying House Targaryen's sigil: three dragons on a black background. The middle dragon, however, was white with blood red eyes. Crimson flowers intertwined in a scaled pattern were stitched at the bottom and up the sides to frame the three dragons at the cloak's center.

The aisle seemed longer than life and the princess gripped her mother's arm tightly for reassurance. Kel became hyper aware of her surroundings all of a sudden. She could feel every blade of grass brush against her toes, the warm breeze blowing her hair away from her face, and the smell of the flowers around her. Once they finally reached the platform, Lord Tarly bobbed his head subtly in an attempt to ease the bride's worries.

Breathe, Kelnaerys thought, it's just a wedding. 

Daenerys gave her daughter's arm one last comforting squeeze before taking her seat and leaving Kelnaerys to stand alone on the right side of the altar. 

Moments later, the choir's singing became louder and the grand doors of the Red Keep opened yet again. Kyra Stark, offered by her mother Sansa Stark, began their trek down the aisle. The princess could only imagine how Kyra felt. 

Kelnaerys was utterly awestruck at her betrothed. Kyra wore a white satin, ball-gown style dress with a square neckline and long sleeves that flared at the bottom. Her dark, oaken hair was left down in loose waves that barely touched her shoulders. On the breast of her dress were designs that took the shape of a wolf and down the middle of the gown was grey tooling of various flowers. Across Kyra's neck was a thick cushion of dark grey fur. 

How very Stark, the princess grinned as she awaited her bride's arrival. When the pair finally reached the alter, Sansa bowed deeply at the Targaryen princess and offered Kyra's hand to her. Kelnaerys took her bride's hand in hers, guiding her up the shallow stairs to stand at her side. The silver haired bride couldn't stop staring at the mesmerizing beauty of the Stark woman, even though she would soon be a Targaryen.

"Lords and Ladies.."Samwell began, "..we share this moment together to witness the union of two great houses. Kelnaerys, you may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." He granted, training his eyes from the crowd and unto the women before him. The princess swung the fabric over her back gracefully and brought it to rest upon Kyra's shoulders, her bride now shrouded in the Targaryen colors of black and red. 

Lord Tarly then proclaimed, "My lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of woman and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever." He then gestured for the pair to reach out their arms, tying a red ribbon around their wrists: "Let it be known that Kelnaerys of House Targaryen and Kyra of House Stark are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be they who would seek to tear them asunder." Samwell then announced, "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." Unraveling the ribbon, he stepped away. 

Kinvara then advanced forward, exchanging smiles with the plump man and taking Samwell's place on the alter. "Let it be known the Lord of Light accepts this bond and sets the fire of love alive and alight in the presence of their union. No man or woman alive will extinguish their flame." The red priestess proclaimed to the crowd. Kelnaerys was always aware of her mother's mediocre interest in the Lord of Light and perhaps it was why she wanted her blessed before him on her wedding day. 

"In the name of R'holler, I name Kelnaerys Targaryen the Dragon Who Conquers the World." Kinvara declared triumphantly before bowing before the brides and relinquishing herself to the background. The crowd clapped and cheered for their princess and the destiny bestowed upon her. Kelnaerys was shocked, remembering her conversation earlier with her mother. Had this been what she was planning? But why would she need her blood? As the hollering died down, Lord Tarly stepped forward yet again. 

Samwell then commanded, in his naturally jubilant manor, "Look upon each other and say the words." Kelnaerys gazed into the eyes of her bride, admiring the honey-brown of their irises. In unison, the pair recited their vows. 

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger..." they began. Kyra's higher, smoother voice intermingled harmoniously with the deep, yet feminine baratone of Kelnaerys'. Kyra smiled wide, heart full of love for her Lady. The princess similarly could not advert her gaze, chest filled to the brim with devotion and enchantment for her new bride. Tears of joy began to swell in the lilac-blue eyes, threatening to spill over.

Still speaking simultaneously, they recite their main vows. The pair chimes,"I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." They hold each other's hands tightly, and Kyra swipes her thumb soothingly over the top of Kel's palm. With the vows finished, Kelnaerys glanced towards Samwell and Kinvara, who give their silent approval to end the ceremony with a kiss. 

Carefully, Kel stepped forward with confidence as Kyra took her bride by the cheek and leaned downward to capture the Targaryen's lips in the first of the many kisses they'd share. The audience cheered as their lips connected. It was a gentle and cautious kiss, mostly chaste with an end that was sweet enough for seconds. Kyra's lips were soft and plush against her own and Kel pondered briefly about how she must be the luckiest woman in the world. When they broke apart, the clapping and praising started to die and the new couple turned to face the crowd. A new wave of cheers and claps roared, thundering in the clearing of the Godswood. 

Kelnaerys scanned the crowd, gaze falling upon her mother who sat in the front row. Daenerys looked happy and gleamed with pride. She clapped diligently and nodded reassuringly at her daughter when she noticed Kel sought her attention from the alter. Kelnaerys smiled back at her mother and leaned to her wife.

"That kiss was incredible." She whispered, never breaking contact with the people gathered before them. Kel knew no one would hear her.

"Just wait till later." Kyra charmed, smirking in the Targaryen's direction.  
_______________________________

The wedding reception took place in the throne room of the Red Keep as it was the only area big enough to accommodate the outstandingly large guest list the Queen has prepared. Kelnaerys and her bride sat at the grand table postured at the feet of the Iron Throne. 

"What a party your mother put together." Kyra commented, surveying the hall. 

"She certainly did everything she could to make this the event on the century." Kelnaerys chuckled, looking about the room in a similar manner. They sat close to each other, a plate of food in front of both, with their hands intertwined together and resting on the table. Kel was at the head and Kyra at her left, the former Stark still stroking the princess's hand with her thumb. 

As the couple conversed with each other, a man and a woman approached them. The man wore a red and gold tunic and the woman was dressed in a pale yellow and gold one. 

"Your Grace." Said the man as he bowed, followed by the woman.

"Lord Ser Jaime Lannister. It is good to see you." Kelnaerys responded in a queenly fashion. "And Lady Ser Brienne, it's always a pleasure." She nodded. Brienne of Tarth was a common figure in her mother's court since her coronation. However, her marriage to Jaime often took her back to Casterly Rock. Motherly duties, she’d always say. Her and Jaime were the proud parents of two children, a boy and a girl. The girl, who was the eldest, was named Lady Joanna after her grandmother. The boy was the young Lord Leon Lannister. 

"Kyra, you've grown into a beautiful young woman. Sansa must be very proud." Brienne remarked. She had been there when Kyra was born, standing at Sansa Stark's side the whole way through. Brienne was the first to hold the baby Stark girl as she came from her mother's womb crying up a storm. Kyra smiled happily at Brienne and appreciated her kinds words. It was then that Queen Daenerys returned from perusing the hall and took a seat to the right of her daughter at the royal table. 

It seemed there was a line forming to speak with the newly weds. 

“We have a gift for you, Your Grace.” Jaime claimed with a soft expression. He presented Kelnaerys with two, sleek Valyrian steel swords. The first he carried had a diamond-shaped, red jewel at the pommel and two dragon heads on the cross guard, one on either side. The hilt was thick and made of smooth metal that was jet black. On the blade, there seemed to faint lines carved into the metal that gave the illusion of flames. 

Brienne presented the other sword, which was longer and thinner than the first. At its pommel was an orange jewel in the shape of a flame and its hilt was a thin, dark grey cylinder with metal ribs for grip. The cross guard was rippled instead of straight and was orange with a large, crimson jewel in the center. A tangerine rain-guard extended a few inches from it up the blade, which sported the same blaze-like indentations as the first sword had. 

“Blackfyre.” Jaime confirmed reaching outwards to hand Kelnaerys the first sword.

“And Dark Sister, Your Grace.” Brienne granted similarly, holding out the second. “The ancestral swords of House Targaryen, lost in the Blackfyre Rebellion.” The princess stood from her seat and took the blade from Jaime, mouth agape in awe. Daenerys too rose and crooned over her daughter’s shoulder at the magnificent weapons. Kel then handed Blackfyre to her mother and reached for Dark Sister. 

“How did you come across them?” The princess wondered, appreciating the quality of the slender weapon. It was clear they’d been restored after having been lost for many decades; as the details of both swords looked crisp and the metal of their blades look freshly polished and sharpened. 

“Jaime and I came across them being sold in Lannisport a few weeks ago. It was Jaime who recognized them with his sword obsession and all. We were going to return them regardless, but in learning of the royal wedding Your Grace, we thought they’d make glorious wedding gifts.” Brienne explained with a laugh, turning her head and smiling at Jaime who looked proud to present such treasures. 

Kelnaerys stroked the blade and motioned toward the Lannisters before her, “Lord Jaime, my mother and I greatly thank you for your sword obsession. You both have done House Targaryen a great service in returning these invaluable heirlooms. I thank you greatly on behalf of my house.” She appreciated. Jaime and Brienne bowed courteously and resumed partaking in the wedding festivities. Daenerys called for a guard to take the precious weapons away from the party and stow them safely in the vault. 

Next in line was Lord Gendry Baratheon and by his side was Kyra’s aunt, Arya Stark. 

“Aunt Arya!” Kyra said quite excitedly. Arya winked at her.

“Marriage suits you rather well my niece.” The short woman commented. Gendry stepped closer and pulled two boxes from behind his back. 

“A wedding gift from me as well, Your Grace. My Lady. I made them myself.” He addressed both women as he open the boxes. Inside were matching pendants on silver chains of a wolf and dragon intertwined. 

“Lord Baratheon these are beautiful. Such fine craftsmanship. Thank you.” Kelnaerys told him. Gendry blushed slightly at the compliment from the young Targaryen princess.

“Aren’t they my love? Thank you Lord Baratheon.” Kyra smiled brightly, which reflected itself on Gendry’s face. 

“You’re welcome. I wish a long and happy marriage to the both of you.” The lord bowed deeply and he and Ayra disappeared into the crowd. 

After speaking to a few more people and acquiring a growing bundle of wedding presents, Kelnaerys and Kyra were joined by Sansa who took a seat to the left of her child. They conversed sparsely and it wasn’t until Kinarva approached did they stop. Daenerys glanced at Sansa and the two older woman both smirked as the red priestess arrived. 

“Ah yes, Kinvara has a gift for the both of you as well.” The Queen mused with one of those very characteristically cheeky grins of hers. “Come with me.” With looks of confusion, both Kelnaerys and her wife followed the elegant Queen and red woman with Sansa in tow behind them. Only after they entered a small room off the throne room did they stop. Kinvara pulled out a medium sized box that had been stowed away under a table for an undisclosed amount of time. 

“What is this?” Kelnaerys asked with curiosity, getting close to box and touching the lock on the outside. 

“This is what we needed your blood for this morning darling.” Daenerys informed, stepping behind her daughter and placing her hands on the taller woman’s shoulders. “Kinvara, open it.” The Queen ordered gracefully.

The red priestess pulled out a metal key from her pocket and inserted it into the latch. Like a spring, the lid on the box opened to reveal the contents. 

“Oh my...” Kyra gawked, admittedly a bit stunned at the nature of this particular wedding present. 

“Mother this is...” Kelnaerys had very little words to make a sentence as she stared at the object. It was a phallus-shaped sculpture with straps that attached on either sides. At the base was a vestibule that held a milky pink colored substance inside. 

“Sansa’s constant worrying about your means to produce an heir with Kyra got me thinking. What if you could? You just needed the right tools to do it. So I enlisted the help of the only woman I knew could help. Kinvara and I went straight to designing this.” Daenerys explained, clearly very proud of her joint creation. “Would you like to know how it works?” The Targaryen Queen asked with a smug grin.

“If I’m to use it then yes, I’d like to know.” Kelnaerys retorted, still awestruck over the piece. Dany strided gracefully to the other side of the table and lifted the sculpture from its containments. 

“The shaft is made from a special, skin-like material imported all the way from Essos, that locals call clay-skin. The chamber at the bottom here connects to a tube that runs through the shaft. There’s a button on the side that releases its contents out the tip.” Her mother pointed to the opening at the top of the penis. “And the straps keep it secured to your waist.” She described, lifting the fabric. Kelnaerys reached out to touch it, confirming that it did indeed feel like real skin. 

“And this is supposed to...?” Kyra inquired, wide eyed and featuring at the faux penis. 

“To impregnate you? Yes, it is.” Sansa responded plainly with her hands folded behind her back. 

“How in the seven hells is that possible?” Kelnaerys examined. Surely this couldn’t be true? 

“That is the best part.” Daenerys chirped gesturing towards Kinvara.

“The liquid inside this chamber is a semen substitute made directly from your blood. Apologies on the draw earlier this morning by the way, princess.” Kinvara apologized before returning to her thoughts. “It is a practice that is very rare. But, the library of my temple in Volantis has the only tome in the world on how to concoct it. I shall not disclose the ingredients, but this liquid will indeed produce you a biological heir.” The red woman settled. 

“You are saying that I must wear this and inject this stuff into her?” Kel pointed towards Kyra, who gulped deeply in unison. 

“Correct. That is why it has a phallus.” Kinvara’s red robes swished about her arms as she motioned towards the shaft. 

“I see.” The princess replied, pondering. As much of a prude as she was portraying, Kel’s thoughts were bouncing off the walls of her brain with excitement like a broken pinball machine. “Kyra, what do you think of this?” She finally asked her wife. 

“It would be my honor to bear your children my love.” Kel at first thought her bride said this merely out of duty, but the gentleness and sincerity of Kyra’s voice melted the Targaryen’s heart in a way that could only be genuine. 

“How many times can it be used? For child bearing purposes.” The dragonlord questioned, turning her attention back unto the red woman. 

“It has enough substance for three releases; however, it is extremely potent. Once it has found your womb, Lady Targaryen, it will most certainly take.” Kinvara said, shifting her focus and referring to Kyra.

“It is for Kelnaerys to wield.” Sansa added with a casually stoic expression that somehow seemed like a warning. 

“Sansa, Kyra may also wear it. Gods, will you ever let that girl have anything? She just must be carefully aware that she does not push the release button since the serum has been made from Kelnaerys’ blood. It will not work that way. It would be wasted.” Daenerys was quip to correct, which gained her a side eye from the red head, who scoffed in response. Kyra seemed grateful for the Queen’s interjection. 

Kelnaerys stuffed the gift back in the box, shutting the lid tight and locking. She stowed the key in her hand and motion for a guard outside the room. 

“Take this to my bed chambers.” Kel ordered and the guard, who was dressed in black and red chain mail, quickly set off. 

“The princess looked between her mother and Kinarva before speaking,” Thank you both, for the gift. You too Lady Stark. You needn’t worry about your daughter’s ability to carry my heir any longer.” Kelnaerys chuffed with a hint of sarcasm. 

She didn’t quite like Sansa too much and it was fun to tease her, especially when the fiery redhead from the North was in the den of dragons. 

Kelnaerys did briefly wonder if her mother and the Lady Stark would be partaking in the same activities that she and her new wife would be tonight. The idea was still slightly nauseating, but it was becoming more and more reoccurring that ignoring it seemed futile. 

Kyra however, merely blushed at the mention of child bearing. It was adorable really, and it sparked something very primal inside the silver haired princess. But, all that would have to be saved for later. 

“Come my love, let us go finish enjoying the rest of the festivities before I take you to bed.” The Targaryen princess reasoned as she smirked deviously, taking her bride by the hand and leading her back into the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! The wedding is finally here! I really enjoyed making this chapter. Originally, I had intended to add their bedding in with this chapter but it would have ended up being much too long. So I apologize to those who are reeling to read the smut. Never fear, it will be worth the wait!
> 
> Story wise, the plot is soon going to take a very interesting turn. I know exactly where I want to go with the story from here. I envision it to end up quite long and hopefully within the next few chapters the shift in plot will be obvious.
> 
> Also, would you guys like it if I made a photo gallery for you all to view of pictures I use for reference of the characters, clothes, dragons etc.? If so let me know! As always, enjoy and stay tuned. Sexy times ahead ;)
> 
> -Wolf
> 
> (P.S. I didn’t actually start off including Blackfyre and Dark sister in the story. I thought of it along the way, and it ended up being a really cool addition!)


	8. A Bedding of Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelnaerys consummates her marriage and contemplates where her Targaryen blood will take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING! If you are offended by explicit writing, I advise you to listen up! Content is clean till roughly 1000-1200 words down the chapter. After that, this train is taking you to Smutville. So hop off if it’s not your thing!! Clean content resumes five paragraphs from the bottom! 
> 
> For all the pervs who’ve been waiting for this, I sincerely hope this doesn’t disappoint.

Kyra had left the reception some time ago, inquiring she freshen up before their night began and left Kelnaerys in the throne room with the Queen and her mother. The festivities were dying now as the sun slipped below earth's edge and guests were being escorted out by the household guards. The event itself has been entirely a success; members of every great house in Westeros made an appearance as well as some old friends. 

Thinking of the beautiful woman waiting for her in her room, Kelnaerys was quite excited to get up there and attend her wedding night. Yet, something glued her to her chair, as if she was holding onto to an idea she just couldn't quite find. The more she thought of what was to come, of taking her wife's maidenhood and more, added to the pressure of responsibilities that weighed on the young Targaryen like a looming anvil. 

She was no longer a child, and this night was quite literally designed to prove it. Kelnaerys thought of where she came from, who she was, and what she was meant to be.

I am a dragon, she proclaimed in her mind. But what should that mean? 

Her mother always reminded her of her heritage, one that she embraced whole heartedly. Kel had read of her family's apt for madness and she desperately tried to evade a quality she never showed signs of. For this, Daenerys had always been thankful. 

_'Madness and greatness are two sides of the same coin. Every time a new Targaryen is born, the gods toss the coin in the air and the world holds its breath to see how it will land.' ___

__She could hear the words spoken to her long ago on repeat in her head. On what side she would land, Kelnaerys did not know._ _

__With much certainty she believed she would not, and could not, contain the ability to be mad. But would there be greatness and glory in her future? Or would there be chaos and destruction? What would happen now that she was the Lady of Dragonstone?_ _

__Kelnaerys had always been the ambitious one, even begging her mother when she was merely five years of age to fly on dragonback. Yraexes wasn't even of age either before the little girl first attempted to climb on his back. Once, though he was still much too small to fly with a rider, Daenerys even caught her daughter riding the albino dragon as an adolescent through the yard. Both were young and happy, begging to spread their wings._ _

__As a young teenager, Kel was diligently prepped to be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and even that seemed to small for the bold and charismatic Targaryen princess. The fire in her burned bright and never dulled; like an eternal flame set to burn in the darkest of light. Daenerys was unconditionally proud of Kelnaerys, as the girl was everything a monarch could ever want in an heir and all the things a mother would dream of for in her child._ _

__But, there was always something about her that Daenerys could never place. A quality that the Queen often had trouble describing and often left Dany with worry. It was an inclination for more, because what Kelnaerys had accomplished never satiated the princess's desire to test how much power she possessed._ _

__Prophecy had named her the Dragon Who Conquered the World. But what World was she to claim?_ _

__The princess sucked down the thought and tried to focus on the present instead. Now, she just needed to find a way to pry herself out of this damn chair._ _

__"Darling?" Came the inquisition from her right, a concerned looking Queen at its source._ _

__Daenerys frequently found herself in her daughter more than she did Jon Snow. Kelnaerys' courageous attitude, gentle authority, and pure ambition reflected Dany's own like a mirror, yet the princess held a certain presence that always seemed much stronger than hers. It was here she found Jon in their child, in Kel's quiet strength that she never imposed upon others._ _

__It was all but them left in the throne room, as Sansa had left them about an hour ago, shortly after Kyra had exited._ _

__"I apologize for my quietness, I'm just thinking." She responded while giving Dany her full attention._ _

__Daenerys stood from her chair, sliding it across the marble floor behind her in a soft scuff. "I am returning to my chambers for the night. You should do the same, and save that lovely wife of yours from waiting any longer."_ _

__Then the silver queen disappeared beyond the corridors at the back of the throne room and was gone._ _

__Briefly, Kel noticed the dragon skulls of the historical Targaryen dragons hanging in the tall dome of the throne room. Balerion's had been damaged during the Battle of King's Landing, but Daenerys had it repaired the best it could be. All the skulls were relatively similar, but all varied in their own unique ways.__

__Caraxes' skull, who was the princess's favorite of the legendary beasts, was medium sized but lean and his snout was shorter than the rest._ _

__

__Tessarion's was one of the most interesting of the collection, as her right eye socket was mostly destroyed from the arrows that had mercifully put her down._ _

__"I suppose my wife's lap would be better than this chair." Kelnaerys reasoned with herself, averting her attention from the long deceased dragons._ _

__With a push from the table, the princess rose in place and walked off to up climb the extravagant stairwell to the royal bedchambers._ _

__Somehow, her bedroom door felt heavier to open this time, as if she hadn't spent her whole life opening and closing it. She became hyper aware of the smooth wood and dragon head knocker that always poked her thumb._ _

__Her room revealed itself as the door swung open. It was a corner room on the side of the holdfast, with a canopy bed that was shrouded in red and black drapes and comforted with foreign silks and satin sheets. A table and desk were set up by the faux windows on the side of the room. From the door, Kelnaerys could see straight through her room out the three high arches in the back that led out to her balcony that overlooked the Narrow Sea._ _

__"Kyra?" She called softly into the room._ _

__"Over here love." The voice sang from around the corner, which Kelnaerys traced eagerly as she gained confidence in being in her own setting._ _

__When she rounded the corner, there sat Kyra in a long white robe by the hearth reading a book. "There you are." Grinned the princess. She had half expected her wife to be bare and waiting for upon the bed, but Kelnaerys realized that that was probably just a misplaced fantasy of hers._ _

__"Here I am, Your Grace." The brunette hummed low in her throat._ _

__Kyra's attention was now fully on the woman before her, still utterly in disbelief she had the luck to not only marry the Crown Princess of Westeros, but also marry someone who seemed to be so compassionate and genuine. As a little girl, it seemed Winterfell would be all she'd know and living in her lady mother's constant scrutiny would continue to plague her daily life. Kyra's train of thought crashed abruptly as she felt two strong hands grasp rather gently at her shoulders, with fingertips that just barely reached under the glossy fabric. She realized Kelnaerys now stood behind her and was working out the soreness of her muscles._ _

__"I believe it is my duty to care of you tonight, Your Grace." Kyra teased, knowing fully well she could use Kel's name instead of her title._ _

__"The fur on that lovely dress looked heavy. I thought you'd enjoy a massage." Kelnaerys' witty reply came, rolling off a tongue as silver as her hair._ _

__The woman beneath her did not respond, but simply closed her eyes, enjoying the attention. Perhaps Kelnaerys was just better at hiding it, but Kyra could feel her own nervousness gathering in her gut and threatening to spill out. She wanted nothing more than to consummate her marriage tonight, but she was dearly afraid the princess would deem her unsatisfactory._ _

__"What is wrong?" Kelnaerys inquired, noticing the sudden increase in tension in her wife's shoulders._ _

__"Oh well, just...nervous, I suppose." The Stark admitted, letting her shoulders go slack. When no reply came, Kyra began to worry if she had accidentally offended the princess. "I'm sorry, perhaps I should just be qui—."_ _

__"No." A demand sprung itself from pursed lips._ _

__Kelnaerys ceased her work on Kyra's back and stalked around to face her. Maybe it was the way the Targaryen moved, with strength and freedom, that reminded Kyra of the way a dragon flies. Kelnaerys leaned down on her haunches, now shorter than her wife, who still sat in her chair._ _

__"As a woman, you will not be quiet. As my wife, you will not be quiet. As the future Queen Consort of the Seven Kingdoms, you will never stifle your voice. If I am doing something wrong, if I ever hurt you, you will not let it go unheard. Do you understand me?" Kelnaerys explained in a voice that was stern and soft all the same. "The world my mother built, the wheel she broke, will not return with you."_ _

__Kyra could feel her breath hitch as the last words left Kelnaerys' throat, heady and virile, and she could feel herself becoming aroused at the way the princess was speaking to her. There was authority in those eyes; passion in that voice, and if the glimpses she was getting through Kel's wedding dress did not betray her, there was surely power in her body too._ _

__"Yes Your Grace..." Was all Kyra could muster, voice breathy and honey-brown eyes wide in mild shock and excitement. This was a woman she'd follow to the ends of the world._ _

__The Targaryen seemed satisfied with the answer, as she rose from her haunches and sauntered over to her bed, sitting on the edge and leaning her elbow on her knee. "Now come."_ _

__Kyra hesitantly walked over, the white robe that adorned her tied tightly around her waist._ _

__"Kneel my lovely wife." The order was tender, as if Kelnaerys was testing how well she would take instruction. Kyra obeyed, slowly slipping to her knees before the heeled feet of the dragonlord._ _

__"Will you take my maidenhood now, Your Grace?" The Stark asked with genuine purity, those big doe eyes trained up into the lilac irises of the dragon that loomed above her, licking her chops._ _

__Kelnaerys observed her bride thoughtfully, enjoying the way she looked in this manner and, even in both their inexperience, was confident they'd have an enjoyable evening. With Kyra poised so beautifully before her, wicked thoughts invaded her subconscious, beckoning to be made reality. But they would have to settle for another time._ _

__"Soon."_ _

__Kel's outstretched hand came to cup Kyra's cheek, who leaned into the touch like a snuggling kitten. Her fingers then travelled down Kyra's neck and found themselves back where they began, just barely dipped under her robe. This time, the princess grasped at the fabric, pulling it down on one side to expose a milky shoulder._ _

__"Stand, my love." Kelnaerys asked and Kyra was quick to do so._ _

__She ran her hands up the robed sides of the former Stark, pleasantly surprised at what she could feel underneath. Kelnaerys then grinned up at the woman with a smile of surprise. Her attention then returned to the robe itself. Kel plucked the tie around Kyra's waist and the cloth fell open to peek at what was underneath._ _

__"Oh my..."_ _

__Under the satin garment, her bride was wearing a white babydoll with a neat bow tied adorably below her breasts. Kel's mind was racing and her heart was thumping to a beat that raged in tune with her thoughts.The Targaryen could feel her body heat up at the sight, arousal pooling in the pit of her lower abdomen. The idea that her lady had dressed in lingerie just for her ignited a desire inside her that she hadn't known existed._ _

__She spread the robe apart and it soon fell from Kyra's shoulders and gathered at her feet._ _

__"Do you like it, Your Majesty?" Kyra asked, searching for Kel's approval. The princess acknowledged her question and looked up._ _

__"Mhmm. Come here gorgeous."_ _

__Kelnaerys brought her wife down into a kiss that had more fire than the first they'd shared. It was teasing, exploring, as the two women searched for the perfect tempo. Kel was in love with the way Kyra's lips felt against hers, plush and plump. She eagerly dreamed of what they'd feel like pressed between her legs._ _

__When they broke, Kyra's breathing was a bit labored and baby pink lips were starting to swell. Kelnaerys deemed herself overdressed for the occasion and made quick work of her wedding dress, which she placed carefully on her ottoman. Kel had black smallclothes on that were not as nearly as sexy as Kyra's cute babydoll, but they showed off the muscle tone of her body._ _

__"Get on the bed." Her voice commanded and the taller woman began to climb onto the sheets. "But wait just a second." Kelnaerys strided over to her wife and delicately stripped her of her lingerie._ _

__It was like the curtain drop right before the show begins._ _

__Kyra had unblemished skin and full, ample breasts with rosey nipples at their peaks. She was deliciously curvaceous; like the porcelain sand of a supple shoreline, with a thin waist and thick, voluptuous hips. It was in her own right to salivate, and Kelnaerys truly couldn't help herself. The Targaryen was reeling to conquer every part of her, for now this woman belonged to a dragon._ _

__"Now you may." At the request, Kyra laid down on the silken sheets, and spread her legs wide with intent._ _

__Taken aback at the brashness of the gesture, Kelnaerys' brow furrowed in confusion yet, it wasn't because she wasn't enjoying the view. The way the woman had opened so starkly before her had seemed out of place: almost mechanical. It proposed many questions, and it had never been in the princess's nature to leave questions answered._ _

__"I am ready Your Grace." Kyra assured. Like a wildcat, Kelnaerys climbed above her partner, coming face to face with her._ _

__The question came out politely, as Kelnaerys had hoped it might. "What are you doing dear?"_ _

__That only earned her a stare, which was mirroring a similar look of confusion from the woman below her. "You may take me now, Your Grace. So that I might conceive your heir." Her voice came out as barely a whisper, like she was trying hard not whine out the words. As extremely inviting as that sounded, Kelnaerys found it just as equally troubling._ _

__Kelnaerys took Kyra's hands in hers, planting her firmly to the bed as their bare bellies touched for the first time. Her nose was inches from her lover's. "Do you think that is all I wish to do with you, my love? To impregnate you with my child..." The dragonlord's speech murmured hot and heavy as she dipped her head to kiss Kyra's jawline while pressing firm nips to her neck. Kelnaerys' voice reminded Kyra of war drums, the way it thumped and hummed with wild rhythm to the powerful beat of oncoming battle. The Stark let out a loud whimper that she attempted to stifle, which earned her a thick bite on the shoulder from her dragon._ _

__"I want to hear you." Came the order with a growl. "You see, I am meant to pleasure you as much and you are me. In time you will bear my children, but in return I will send you to the heavens in bliss." Kelnaerys captured Kyra's mouth in a searing kiss, embracing her as their bodies pushed flushed together._ _

__She remembered their time under the Weirwood tree, and thought of how much she had wanted to be exactly where she was with Kyra right now, at this very moment in time. She thought of how much she had wanted to kiss her then, to spend their first nervous touches together under that ancient tree._ _

__But here and now would do just fine._ _

__Being on top gave Kelnaerys a bit more control over the situation and when she'd had enough, she broke their kiss, leaving the woman beneath her with a faintly lingering pout. Kyra whined a little at the missed contact and wiggled her hand out of her lover's grip to caress her face._ _

__"I don't know what I'm doing." She confessed, rubbing her thumb on Kel's cheek._ _

__Kelnaerys smiled lightly. She wasn't really sure how to go about this either, but it didn't stop her. They were happy and smiling and that was all she could ask for. "Neither do I."_ _

__Wet kisses trailed down the body of the brunette till Kel was met with pert nipples. Kelnaerys looked up quickly, catching Kyra's gaze with her own and swallowed her lips around the bud and began to suck. Kyra was sure she saw her lover's eyes turn into slits right then, like the monstrous irises of the mighty beasts that adorned the princess's ancestral sigil. She wasn't sure what to do with her hands, so she left them thrown above her head. Kyra whimpered, the sound needy in her throat and my, did Kelnaerys find that irrevocably attractive._ _

__The Targaryen was just as bold to the second nipple as she was the first and twice as greedy. Kel took her hands from her side and slowly trailed them down to Kyra's center, pushing them through the dark brown curls of her untrimmed pubic hair._ _

__"Have you ever rubbed yourself before? Right here?" Asked the silver haired woman, running her fingers through the hair still._ _

__"Well I've never, my mother she...she said it was—no. I haven't." A look that Kelnaerys recognized as shame started to cloud her wife's face. It was then the realization began to dawn on her, and she wondered what Sansa had done or said to this poor woman._ _

__With empathetic grace, she lowered her touch more before finding the silky folds of Kyra's vulva. They felt like wet, polished marble and were surprisingly slick already. Pale fingers fell over the glassy clitoris beneath Kyra's fleshy hood and began to slowly massage the bud. This first touch elicited a hallowing gasp followed by a moan that was music to Kel's ears._ _

__"Ohhh....I didn't know this was..." Kyra cleared her throat. Her eyes were shut tight as she considered how wonderful the motion felt. "...I wasn't aware of h-how incredible t-this felt." She finished, swallowing thickly. Kelnaerys only hummed as she appreciated the way her lover looked beneath her._ _

__Kyra felt a strange sort of weight growing in her belly, one that built with every circling stroke of Kelnaerys' fingers upon her clit. Unaware that she started to lift her hips from the bed, Kyra waited as the feeling grew and her body twitched in desperate need for something it knew nothing of. Finally, she grasped the bed sheets as the pressure spilled over, sending her into a convulsing mess that left her seeing white-hot stars. Kelnaerys brought their lips together before she peeked, repressing the scream she knew was sure to come. Afterwards, the Stark was gulping for air and her chest heaved tremendously._ _

__As her partner relaxed after her climax, Kelnaerys could feel herself starting to succumb to her arousal. She was ready to claim her lover and properly consummate this marriage._ _

__"Are you ready Kyra?" Kel asked, lifting herself from the bed and swaying over to her desk on which her mother's wedding gift rested safely in its confines. Kyra's head flicked up at the sound of a releasing latch. This was what the Stark recognized as her duty, what her mother made her well aware she must do for years. She must have children. She must give her spouse an heir._ _

__It was then Kyra realized that any firstborn child she bore to Kelnaerys Targaryen would be heir to the Iron Throne and destined to rule the Seven Kingdoms._ _

__All of Westeros, and maybe more._ _

__"Yes, Your Grace." She uttered with dignity, feeling unusually at peace. Kyra heard the click and clack of straps being fastened and before she knew it, Kel was hovering above her._ _

__Kelnaerys' great desire to take this woman was only matched by the thrill of riding atop a dragon, the wildest and most untamed of all the creatures. Till now, her first flight on Yraexes was the single most electrifying experience of her life. But seeing her spouse bare before her, like a goddess ready to receive the fruits of their lovemaking, was inarguably the most intoxicating spectacle she'd ever witnessed._ _

__It was hard to keep her eagerness at bay, so Kelnaerys found herself studying the toy. Her silver-platinum pubic hair, that she kept shaved neatly in a landing strip, spilled out slightly at the top of the red velvet base of the harness._ _

__The shaft of the sculpted penis was intriguingly realistic. Not only that, but the fair skin tone of the material matched Kel's own alabaster complexion. Smooth veins ran up it and the tip had a dusty pink hue._ _

__With a sharp tug, Kelnaerys slid Kyra's body closer to her by wrapping her arms around the swell of her thighs._ _

__"You are so pretty down here..." Kel admired, running a finger up the glistening folds of Kyra's vulva._ _

__She took the tip of the toy in her hands and pressed it very gently to her lover's opening. "This may be a little much."_ _

__The faux cock wasn't exactly small and the princess was concerned she'd hurt Kyra's virgin insides, especially considering she was certain she was correct in assuming the woman hadn't ever masturbated before. Like Kelnaerys thought, her suspicions were confirmed when she spied an entirely intact hymen._ _

__Slowly, Kel teased at her entrance, invading areas that have yet to be touched in such a way. With a slow push, the tip slipped inside her partner and Kyra winced._ _

__"O-oww..." She cried, the tarnishing of her maidenhood causing her to grimace in pain. A soft trickle of blood seeped down Kyra's thigh, which caused Kelnaerys to internally panic._ _

__"I am sorry my love...it will only hurt for a moment. Just relax." The princess soothed, encouraging her new bride to open for her._ _

__Kelnaerys remembered when she tore her own hymen when she was ten. It had been an accident due to riding by dragonback, and when the small amount of blood soaked through her trouser pants she had went running to her mother. Daenerys of course had been in a meeting with her council, but rushed to her daughter's side without hesitation. That was when the Queen discussed the womanly things in life to Kelnaerys. Three years later, at the age of thirteen, the princess finally bled and she came sobbing to her mother yet again. This time, Daenerys fully explained what bleeding meant and what would come of it. Dany never shamed her daughter and encouraged Kel to do whatever she pleased with her body because it belonged to her and no one else._ _

__Kel's gentle coaxing seemed to work, as the expression on Kyra's face softened and she decided to press in a bit further. With no objection from the other woman, she slid the toy in to the hilt. This earned another gasp from Kyra, who had her eyes shut again in pleasure. Kelnaerys allowed her to get used to the sensation._ _

__For Kyra, the pressure inside her was intense in a way that made her want to spread her legs wider than they could go. It hurt a little, but the pain dulled as the toy buried itself deeper and deeper into her soaked vagina._ _

__"Please, can you...." Kyra began to ask, which caused the Targaryen to smirk._ _

__"Yes, I can."_ _

__Kyra didn't have to say anything for Kelnaerys to know what she yearned for. Without another word, the princess began to pulse her hips, starting off very slow till she gained a steady pace._ _

__Every cell in her body was itching to be rough, go harder, take this woman like the dragon she was; all fire, heat, and passion. Kel wanted to order her lover to her knees, take her by the hips, and soak her insides with the liquid strapped to her waist that held such influence. It took all her strength to be easy._ _

__With amber eyes half lidded, Kyra gazed up at her wife, hoping Kelnaerys would understand her silent plea for more. The Targaryen seemed to receive the message, as her thrusts became harder and sharper._ _

__Kyra ran her hands over the strong muscles of her dragon, thinking that Kelnaerys must have been sculpted from marble. With every drive of the Targaryen's hips, the ab muscles of her core flexed, which gave Kyra heart palpitations. Strong hands held her legs apart, not that they needed to, and limber biceps connected to an impressive pair of shoulders kept her steady. All in all, Kyra was sure she was married to most attractive woman alive._ _

__After several more moments of solid pounding, Kelnaerys was coming closer and closer to pushing the button at her side. To make matters more intense, Kyra was moaning her head off and seemed utterly incapable of forming a coherent sentence._ _

__"Shhh, my love. Are you ready?" Kelnaerys asked and her lover shook her head and bit her lip._ _

__The Targaryen put all her effort into one strong, final thrust. She reached for the knob, pressing it and unloading her synthetically created seed deep into the fertile womb of her wife. Kyra must've been able to feel the thick, viscous liquid within her walls as she breathed out a wispy moan. Kelnaerys leaned her whole body forward, pressing her torso to that of the woman below her and she enjoyed the way their breasts squished together. She soon captured Kyra's lips in a sweet embrace._ _

__The closeness of this moment between them was harmonious in a way that was remarkably peaceful._ _

__A few moments later, Kelnaerys glided the toy out with ease, pinkish goo still oozing from the tip. She eyed Kyra's vulva and was quite satisfied when hardly none of her seed flowed back out. None could be wasted, not even a drop._ _

__"What did you think?" The dragonlord huffed, visibly worn from the intercourse._ _

__"It was....amazing." Kyra remarked, staring up at the black and red canopy of Kel's bed. She reached for a pillow to her side and placed it under the small of her back so that her hips were propped upwards._ _

__"Does that have a purpose darling?" Kelnaerys questioned as she unstrapped the cock from her waist._ _

__Kyra shifted her hips into a more reclined position. "This is so it has a better chance of taking, my dear. I want to be sure this stuff works." Her eyes flickered to her wife, who was placing the gift back inside its chest. The bed then dipped on either side of her, and Kyra knew Kelnaerys had come back to rest with her._ _

__"Are you nervous?"_ _

__The Stark woman looked to her right and into stunning lilac eyes. "Am I nervous? Of what?" She asked._ _

__Kel glanced away, but snuggled closer to the taller woman. "Of having my child." The response came with a subtle hint of hesitation. Kyra thought for a moment, wondering how to put it best._ _

__"Not at all. It is my honor to bear the child of the future Queen of Westeros."_ _

__The statement caused Kelnaerys' eyes to snap to attention as Kyra's lips curled in a bright smile. She reached up to cup Kel's cheek and brought her lover into a tender yet chaste kiss. "But, you mentioned before that as much as you must please me, that I should please you, Your Grace." The cheekiness in her voice made Kel inflate. She closed her eyes again and rested her head on her partner's shoulder with a heavy grin tugging at the corners of her mouth._ _

__"Mmm, you do not have to do anything you do not wish." Kelnaerys muttered, nuzzling her chin into Kyra's neck._ _

__"I know that." Kyra answered. "But I wish to."_ _

__Kel crooned her head up, rising up on one shoulder with a new breath of life. "You do?" She questioned, half teasing and half serious. She hadn't expected Kyra to touch her much tonight. It had mostly been out of respect for her that Kelnaerys didn't anticipate being pleasured._ _

__"Yes. Just tell me what you'd like." The Stark confirmed. Kyra removed the pillow from under her hips and shifted so that she was face to face with the woman of her dreams._ _

__It was Kelnaerys' turn to look a bit sheepish now, as if what she wanted to ask Kyra for was something outlandish and odd. Which, taking into account their recent activities, was an absurd assumption._ _

__"Hmmm, well. Oh, let me show you." The Targaryen shimmied to the edge of the bed. "Come here." She pointed to the area between her legs, spreading them so Kyra had room._ _

__"What am I to do here?" The woman asked, falling to her knees at the command of the dragon._ _

__Kelnaerys blushed at the imposed innocence of the comment, as if what they'd just done wasn't the most erotic experience of their lives. The Targaryen placed both hands in Kyra's hickory colored hair, intertwining her fingers within the strands and massaging her scalp._ _

__"Have you ever heard of oral sex, My Lady?" She chuckled, taking a large clump of her lover's hair in her hand to smoothly steady their gazes._ _

__"Perhaps..." The Stark considered coyly._ _

__She had certainly heard of it, but Sansa had always shied her away from ever fantasizing of it. So much so, Kyra almost had forgotten its existence._ _

__Kel noticed the quick flint of uncertainty in Kyra's eye. "What bothers you so?" Her hand fell under Kyra's chin. She'd been noticing the out of character distractions all night._ _

__The northern girl took a deep breath at the impending realization that she couldn't hide her past relationship with intercourse from this woman forever._ _

__"My mother always urged me to never give my body or my heart away. And if I had to, it should be strictly for the purpose of bringing a life into the world, and that part I did not mind. I don't think she meant to be so harsh. She did not want anyone to ever have that sort of control over me. Like my father did to her." Kyra confessed, feeling oddly relieved._ _

__It was then it dawned on the princess at who Kyra's father was._ _

__"Your father was Ramsay Bolton, wasn't he?" Kelnaerys realized. Kyra merely nodded her head._ _

__There was silence between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The weight of Kyra's face in her hands was comforting and Kelnaerys took the opportunity to stroke her wife's rounded cheeks._ _

__"Family does not define who you are unless you want them to." The Targaryen objected, looking deeply into the eyes of her lover. It was at that moment Kyra noted how wise the woman was, beyond her years, as she stroked her cheeks lovingly. "A daughter should not pay for the crimes of her father." Kel added, lilac gaze like watery jewels unwavering. Kyra did not answer, but reveled in the presence of her mighty dragon's lingering touch._ _

__There shouldn't be any barriers between us, Kyra thought to herself._ _

__"Let me please you, Your Grace. I will not let my past define my future. I want to show you that you made the right choice, even if I don't know what I'm exactly to do. Know that I will try my best." Kyra resolved, inching closer to her lover. She ran her hands bravely up Kel's thighs as she admired the muscles there too. The Stark half expected the woman's skin to be made from scales, as the Targaryen embodied everything you'd expect from a dragon. Kelnaerys merely softened her expression and allowed Kyra to explore at her own pace._ _

__Kelnaerys' room was dimly lit and quiet, the only sound that could be heard was the noise of the waves lapping at the cliff side below. She spread her legs for the woman, revealing her blush colored folds with sparse, platinum curls just above them. The landing strip Kel maintained was connected to fine, silver hairs that trailed up her belly and stopped short of her belly button._ _

__"You've never been touched here before, My Lady?" Kyra wondered aloud, fingers traveling to the insides of the woman's thighs as she sat between her legs._ _

__Kelnaerys breathed, watching the Stark woman's every move with anticipation. "Never by anyone but myself."_ _

__The princess shifted her hips closer to her lover's face, spreading her legs even further._ _

__"Then I am honored to be the first." Kyra grazed the thin line of hair than ran between Kelnaerys' abdominal muscles, following all the way down until it led to the area between her legs. Kel merely smirked, finding Kyra's hesitance adorable._ _

__"Go on. I don't bite." She remarked with a toothy grin. "Not hard anyway."_ _

__With that push of encouragement, Kyra slowly met her fingers to Kelnaerys' folds. They were sleek with moisture that had been accumulating since they'd begun. The woman grew bolder and bolder as she continued, exploring till she found herself peeling back the hood above Kel’s clitoris, and soon her wife could hardly take the tension anymore._ _

__“Please Kyra....”_ _

__The Stark thought for a moment and eased her head closer to Kelnaerys’ vulva and grazed a wet kiss on the inside of her thighs. “As you wish, Your Grace.” Kyra’s head bowed, tongue dipping between the velvety flesh of her dragon’s pussy. The taste was strong, but not bad, and somehow a tinge sweet at the same time. Kyra’s nose was filled with an aroma that reminded her of the winter rose garden back at Winterfell._ _

__Kelnaerys ached desperately to be received in the way only a lover should. She had been coasting all night, slowly building up to this point in which she felt like the dam was about to break. Her thoughts were scrambled as she sat on the edge of the bed, and she tangled her hands in Kyra’s chocolate hair to ground herself. Her lady drug the flat of her tongue over her sensitive bundle of nerves over and over like a cat. Kelnaerys couldn’t help but let out a groan of pure pleasure, for the warmth of Kyra’s tongue between her thighs was sending her into utter ecstasy._ _

__“A little left, oh, wait...no right there!” Kel directed, even moving Kyra’s head manually till she corrected herself above the right spot._ _

__Pressure built like piston, constantly increasing, yet Kel was becoming rather frustrated. Her lover was inexperienced, though the princess did not fault her for it, and that tongue would be positively sinful with more practice. However, for tonight, the Targaryen had had enough. She grabbed Kyra by the jaws and pulled her upwards into a vulgar, opened mouth kiss so that she could taste herself upon the Stark’s lips. Kyra still knelt before her and it occurred to Kelnaerys that her knees might be getting sore._ _

__“Come my love. Come to bed with me.” She mused, falling onto the left side of the bed. Kyra clambered from the floor and onto the sheets, happy to be up and off her joints._ _

__The pair snuggled close to each other and Kelnaerys cradled her bride in her arms. They remained silent for a while, enjoying the quiet company of each other’s presence. Even this was exploratory, for they tested how comfortable they could be with each other in such a vulnerable state. Gentle touches were shared, Kyra’s hand traced circles into Kel’s hip and the princess slowly rubbed the back of her wife’s hair. She pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead, enjoying the warmth of her skin. Kelnaerys’ eyes wandered to Kyra’s stomach and she wondered if their child was growing inside the beautiful woman._ _

__“What shall we do now, Lady of Dragonstone?” Kyra muttered with tired cheek, half asleep as her energy waned from the night. Her voice broke the silence like sweet butter._ _

__The Targaryen thought for a moment as she chewed her lip in contemplation. A smile then rolled upon her face._ _

__“Ah, that is the question isn’t it?”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I hope that chapter was worth the wait. I took my time writing it to make sure nothing turned out too cliché (a big thanks to my gf for proofreading the smut btw!). 
> 
> So here we are at this point in the story where it seems like at a bit of an end, yea? I’d like to personally let everyone know this is NOT THE END. Much, much, MUCH more remains! Comment and tell me what you think! Stay tuned everyone ;)
> 
> -Wolf


	9. Important Notice: Gallery Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !Photo Gallery Update!

Hello everyone! I want to start by saying I am very sorry for faking you guys out with an author notice instead of story content! I know this isn’t a chapter update (which is coming soon!), but I wanted share some fun news! 

Many people showed interest in seeing a photo gallery for my story, so naturally, I took it upon myself and created a tumblr dedicated to the series! I’ll be uploading images that I’ve used as reference photos for the my original characters, places, items, creatures, and much more in the future. Personally, I enjoy visuals and things of that nature. Not only when I write, but when I read as well. Likewise, I thought I’d offer all of you the same experience.

I will also post edits I’ve made, character theme playlists, and chapter thumbnails with every update the story gets! I’m currently working on those along with the next chapter update as we speak (only the series title page is done currently). To be honest with you all, I’m not going to lie, they are actually turning out to be pretty cool.

Also, I wanted to send out a HUGE thank you to all my lovely readers. This story started off as something that was only intended to be a private project. In truth, it was supposed to be for my eyes only. That was true till I worked up the courage to go public with it, and I didn’t expect it to be successful by any means. But I ended up being proved quite wrong! And for that, my readers, I thank you from the dearest part of my heart. I sincerely hope you all continue to enjoy this fic and where it goes in the wonderful (yet disturbing at times) world of A Song of Ice and Fire.

Please, feel free to comment here or send asks on tumblr and tell me what you all would like to know/see. Go ahead and check it out. I’ll leave a link and the name of the board here. Much thanks, enjoy, and stay tuned! :)

Name: officialtngseries

Link: https://officialtngseries.tumblr.com

-Wolf


	10. The Silver Seahorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra reflects on her wedding night, Daenerys gets word of an impending visit from a very old friend, and Kelnaerys runs into a certain seahorse. 
> 
> None of them are expecting what will happen next.

**-Daenerys: ******

********

In the morning, Daenerys awoke from a sleep that had been delightfully heavy. Her violet-blue eyes flickered with drousiness as she groggily began to stir. She sat up in bed, the lavish sheets falling to rumple around her waist as she gave the room a look over. 

The morning was clear and her sheer, white drapes billowed in from the sea breeze. Dany could faintly hear the roars and squawks from the dragons outside. 

They're probably doing some morning fishing, she thought as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  

It wasn't till there was movement next to her that her attention was averted. Daenerys glanced to her left, smiling widely as she admired the pool of fiery red hair that spilled out over the pillow beside her. 

"Good morning." The woman beside her finally muttered.

Daenerys smiled with a toothy grin, falling to her elbow and scooting closer to the redhead.

"Good morning, Lady Stark." 

"Why must you insist on calling me that every time we sleep together?" Sansa grumbled, rolling her eyes and rolling over onto her other side to face away from Daenerys. The Queen was unfazed and pushed her body flush to Sansa's back, leaning over the other woman and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"So stoic, Sansa." Dany chided, kissing Sansa on the cheek. "You weren't so grumpy last night when I was—"

"That's quite enough, Your Grace!" The Stark interrupted as she flattened to her back while the Dragon Queen still hovered above her. The faintest hint of a blush dusted Sansa's cheeks and she was hoping Daenerys wouldn't notice. "You are insufferable sometimes, Daenerys Targaryen."

The comment was somehow snarky and genuine at the same time, but Daenerys was becoming accustomed to Sansa's unusual way of showing affection all the same.

"That is 'Queen' to you Lady Stark." 

"Fine then, 'Queen Daenerys Targaryen', do you or do you not have a small council meeting this morning? Or are we going to lay in bed all day and exchange witty banter?" Sansa gazed with sarcastic countenance. The color of Sansa’s half lidded, icey blue eyes mingled like divine magic with the swirling violet of the monarch above her.

Daenerys then backed away and stepped off the bed as the sheets fell from her, revealing her nude body. Sansa was quick to sit up and take in the view. Dany faced away from her, but turned her head over her shoulder to smirk at the woman silently gawking at her as she poured a glass of wine for herself and Sansa. 

"Then we best get ourselves together. It would be quite the shock for our daughters if we appeared in such a manner." The Queen reached out to give Sansa her glass, then leaned against the table and crossed a lithe arm over her waist delicately. 

"If Kyra ever saw me naked I think I'd surely die on the spot." This earned a laugh from Daenerys, who had to cover her mouth from spitting out her wine. 

"Kelnaerys has seen me naked many times. She could truly care less." 

Sansa stared in mild shock at the Queen. "Why would you allow.....why?"

"Because I don't want her to think there's any shame in the female form. A woman's body is quite the masterpiece, Lady Stark." Daenerys put her wine glass on the table and took a few steps toward her wardrobe. 

"And she also has a horrible habit of not knocking."

It was Sansa's turn to laugh this time, and her  ample chuckle left the Queen feeling light hearted in a way that she hadn't been since Jon's humble preaching. The stoic, rather solemn, red haired Lady of the North had reminded Daenerys what it meant to be in love. 

In truth, Daenerys had always found Sansa Stark attractive from their very first meeting in the courtyard at Winterfell. Though, Daenerys was in no position to advance any attraction towards Sansa then, as there had been two wars to win and her love was for another. With a heavy heart no less, Daenerys had to accept that Jon, among many others, have long since passed into the afterlife. But Sansa was still very much alive. 

Grumpy and fairly sour at all times of the day, but alive. 

A delicate knock from the door jerked Daenerys from her thoughts. 

"Come in." She acknowledged.

The Queen's handmaidens, Lesara and Ahara, ushered themselves in quickly to assist Her Majesty in getting ready for the day. They avoided noticing Sansa on the bed, and whether it was intentional or not, Dany wasn't sure. Sansa had merely dressed in her clothes from last night and made her way out of the Queen's Chambers to the guest room where she was staying. Daenerys assumed they would meet again later in the day. 

"Ladies how are you doing this fine morning?" Daenerys started, standing by her wardrobe. She pulled from it a sheer robe made of white lace and slid it over her shoulders. 

"Very well, Your Grace. My husband and I found out we are expecting." Lesara answered, pouring a fresh pitcher of water into a bowel to wet the Queen's hair with. 

"How wonderful, do you wish for a boy or a girl?" Daenerys said as she begun to disassociate. She took a seat facing away from the two women, towards the balcony that overlooked the Narrow Sea. Daenerys' attention was caught by Misseleys, who was busy fishing in the morning light. The sun always shone off the she-dragon's scales differently than the others and it was truly mesmerizing to watch the way she flew. Her teal scales reminded Dany of Missandei. It reminded the Queen of how uncomfortable it always felt to sit in this chair and have someone else touch the white waves Missandei always braided to perfection. 

Months after her death, Daenerys refused to have her hair braided. If not for keeping up appearances with her Dothraki culture, Dany would've never had her hair braided again. 

"Oh, I just want a healthy baby, My Queen. Boy or girl, it does not matter to Orland and I." The handmaiden responded with a smile as she began to tangle her fingers in Daenerys' hair. Purple eyes shut briefly in hallowing nostalgia as a hand took a strand of her platinum locks.

There had been so many the Dragon Queen had known, so many she'd loved, and where are they now but all gone?

"What shall we be doing today, Your Grace?" Lesara asked, picking up a brush from the table. Her question struck Dany from her thoughts.

"A large, single braid for today girls." Daenerys drew her wine glass from the table and took a sip as she crossed her legs. "And you, Ahara? Any luck with your mother?" 

"No, Your Grace. Unfortunately, she continues to deteriorate. The healer suspects she doesn't have too much time left with us in this life." Ahara took position at Dany's left while Lesara worked on the silver hair on her right. 

"I am quite sorry to hear that. Please give my best to her and your family." The request from Daenerys' lips came from absolute sincerity, but her stare was only blank.

"Of course, Your Grace. Your blessings are always dearly appreciated." The Queen gave a slight nod and left the girls to their work.  
__________________________________

Her council meetings that presided later in the morning utterly bored the Queen, but it was her duty to listen to the concerns of the common-folk. 

Daenerys had sat patiently in the throne room for the majority of the morning dealing with pleasantries, like dictating land disputes and profit margins. She also met with Royal Curator of Livestock, the man responsible for keeping her dragons well fed and out of the agricultural community's way. His job was to ensure nothing, or no one, would get eaten by her dragons. Once was enough. 

Dany let a breath of eager relief as she made her way to her small council room. The chair creaked when as she seated herself, and she leaned leisurely back into her chair. When she first became Queen, her posture was often rigid and condensed, like a taunt bowstring, as she tried to assert her new found authority. Now, after nearly two decades of sitting on the Iron Throne, Daenerys learned to ease into her position with natural strength. 

"Tyrion, where is the Lord Commander of my Queensgaurd?" She inquired, sounding rather impatient. 

"The Lord Commander send his regards. He is dealing with matters down at the docks. A smuggling issue, as I'm told." Tyrion answered.

Daenerys chuckled. "How convenient. I should have left that man in Essos. Very well, we shall proceed without him."

"Yes, well, now that Princess Kelnaerys' wedding is out of the way, we have other matters to discuss." Lord Tyrion began, clearing his throat and scooting in his own chair to fold his hands in front of him. 

"The wedding was a success, Your Grace. It was a good choice to wed her to the Stark girl. They seem to get along quite well." A voice said from the corner of the room. Varys peered out from behind the darkness of the early morning. The way his robe seemed to catch at the blackness of the shadows reminded Daenerys of why she named him her Master of Whisperers. He came before the group and took chair closest to his Queen.

"Yes, influence in the North improves our position. Even if Jon Snow was Kelnaerys' father, the Northerners have always been a....tough people to connect with." Ellaria Sand mentioned. Daenerys had appointed her Master of Coin; but not before she picked Ellaria's lanky, sickly frame from the rumble under the Red Keep's dungeon following her acquisition of King's Landing. "Sansa Stark is also a difficult woman to reason with, when she's made up her mind." The Dornish woman added.

"Lady Stark is not a lingering problem, not much anyway." The corners of Daenerys' mouth pricked up in a smile that if you blinked you'd miss. Tyrion have her an inquisitive look. "....but yes, having Kyra Stark married to a Targaryen princess will certainly grant us some leverage in the North if ever need be." Daenerys assured. "I will be pleased when my daughter and her Lady take their seat at Dragonstone. And when the new Lady Targaryen bears my daughter an heir."

"Ah yes, that will be wonderful. How exactly did you accomplish that again, Your Grace?" Varys interjected with his usual over interest. Daenerys did not yet speak before Tyrion interrupted.

"There is a matter yet to discuss..." Tyrion reminded, clicking his fingers on the wooden surface of the table. The attention of the following members diverted towards him, as he sat at the farthest end of the table. "We have received a letter by raven from the North." 

"From who?" The Queen asked, furrowing her brow in mild curiosity. It wasn't often King's Landing got ravens from the North. "Anyone who would send word from the Northern kingdoms still yet resides in my palace." 

"A certain wilding..." Tyrion shifted in his seat, "by the name of Tormund Giantsbane." 

"Tormund? Gods, I didn't know the oaf could write. Or read for that matter. What does he write to King's Landing for?" Daenerys wondered in surprise and she unconsciously sat straighter in her chair.

Tyrion reached in his pocket and pulled out the small parchment that had been rolled up to fit in his small trousers. 

"He speaks of a visit. I am assuming he wishes to meet with you. He says he has something important to share with you, but does not mention nor explain what. Just that it pertains to—." The dwarf relayed, scanning the letter again quickly. 

"What could he possibly want to discuss with me? The Wildlings moved North of the Wall years ago after Jon was killed. I have little to offer them here in the Seven Kingdoms. They do not wish to be here either."

Tyrion gave his Queen a weak smile and looked away, seemingly at Varys, before returning his gaze down the table at the silver haired woman. "It is about Jon." 

"Jon Snow? He has been dead for many years! How absurd!" The Queen's Master of Laws, the infamously strange Monterys Velaryon, infringed upon the council. 

He was a distant relative of Daenerys, and his light blonde hair and indigo eyes spoke towards his Valyrian roots. She appreciated his knack for legalities, for which he was very clever at; however, he was quite prone to overly spontaneous fits of eccentricity.

"Lord Monterys please..." Tyrion pleaded in warning, like a parent would to their child. The smallest member of the council shut his eyes and rubbed his temples gingerly. "Let's not tug at the Queen's nerves or her heartstrings where we shouldn't, shall we?" He added while smiling and gave the Master of Laws a curt nod. 

Tyrion in particular was not fond of the man and could hardly stand him. Though, it wasn't hard to find Monterys Velaryon irritating, for his anxious fretting was bothersome and he was keen on sticking his nose where it didn't belong. If you asked him, Monterys would say "his nose belonged in everyone's affairs" and it often got him in trouble. That said, he was not a confrontational man. Once, he had annoyed Ser Brienne with his constant pestering so, that Daenerys was sure she would run him threw with her sword where he stood. But it took only a well placed finger from Brienne to get Lord Velaryon swiftly scuttling back into the hole from which he came, tail tucked between his legs.

"Of course, of course. I meant no harm towards my lovely, radiant, and most beautiful Queen. Never in a hundred years would I mean any disrespect to the most valiant and loved Mother of Dragons." Monterys went on, placing a hand over Daenerys'. She ushered him a furrowed gaze of displeasure and he quickly withdrew it. "I simply do not see what a Wilding would have to say about the long passed Jon Snow." He reasoned, turning his attention back to Tyrion. 

His voice was crackley and sounded sharp. It reminded Daenerys of her brother Viserys, which was both valuable and distressing. The positive of it was because it reminded Daenerys of how far she had come. The appalling part was practically everything else. In fact, Monterys shared many physical features with the Queen's youngest brother. His shoulder length hair, pointed chin, high cheekbones and squinty, calculating eyes were very reminiscent of Viserys Targaryen, and Dany often found it disturbing.

"Jon was a friend to the people Beyond the Wall. I thought that if I didn't marry Jon, Tormund surely would." Dany grinned at the memory of them at Winterfell, frolicking like colts in the winter air. "But I don't see what the man could have to share with me after all these years." 

The Queen's Master of Ships, Lady Yara Greyjoy, folded her hands across her chest and leaned heavily back into her chair. "Well I guess we won't know till he arrives, aye?"

"Indeed." Daenerys agreed. "Lord Tyrion, did Tormund say when we should expect him?" 

"No. But if I had to guess, in at least two week's time. After reading this letter, I asked for word of their location. They passed through the Twins three days ago and are headed south on the Kingsroad." Tyrion passed the paper to his right till it made its way into to Daenerys. 

The Queen surveyed the scroll quickly before rolling it up.

"We will have to postpone Kelnaerys' trip to Dragonstone. Whatever it is, Jon Snow was her father and she has as much right to hear what the Wildling has to say as I do. There is a problem I foresee. I guarantee my daughter will not be overjoyed in this change of plan." Daenerys scanned the paper up and down once more, her expressed unenthusiastic. She signaled for a guard and an Unsullied entered the room from where he'd been standing outside the Small Council Room's doors. 

"Dovaogēdy, emagon issa tala rhaenagon issa isse se dēmalion tistākēlio rȳ eglie jēda. (Unsullied, have my daughter meet me in the throne room at noon)." 

"Kessa issa dāria. (Yes My Queen)." The guard nodded and turned on his heel to complete the Queen's orders.  
___________________________________

**-Kelnaerys: ******

********

"Issa riñnykeā, aōha dāria muñnykeā akss ao naejot rhaenagon zȳhon isse se dēmalion tistākēlio rȳ eglie jēda. (My Lady, Your Queen Mother asks you to meet her in the throne room at noon)." Said the Unsullied, removing his steel helmet. His voice was deep and thick with an Astapori accent.

"Very well. Kirimvose. Ao kostagon jikagon. (Thank you. You are dismissed)." Kelnaerys watched the guard bow before returning his helmet to his head and marching away.

The princess woke up this morning sore. Her hips ached and thin red lines decorated her back and shoulder blades. Kelnaerys decided to hide evidence of her endeavors with a black, high-necked tunic that was pointed at the shoulders. It was scaled, of course, and the princess clipped her red cape to the side of her right shoulder with her three-headed dragon pin.

She had left Kyra comfortably slumbering in her bed chambers to sleep off the dubious amount of sex and wine from their wedding night.

Kelnaerys glanced over to the sun dial in the courtyard next to the Redcloak Barracks. She had just met with the officer appointed to head the battalion that would be accompanying her on her move to Dragonstone, and she had discussed with him that she would be traveling by dragonback instead of carriage. If all went to plan, they'd be settled in by end of the week. 

"I sincerely hope my mother wishes not to interrogate me." Kelnaerys thought with a smile as she recalled last evening. "But knowing Daenerys, I'm sure she will want details." 

Kel's boots softly scuffed the marble floor as she descended down the stairs of the Serpentine Steps with a steady pace. The princess held the pommel of her sword so it did not clank as she jogged. 

A crisp, land breeze blew in through the high arches of the stairway and Kel's wavy, silver hair bounced with every step she took downward. Even though most of it was pulled back into a loose ponytail, the tendrils of her long bangs floated in the wind. 

Kelnaerys was so busy looking out the window at the city that it wasn't till it was too late did she realize she'd been set on a collision course. 

"Oof!" She grunted, slipping down the stair way only a few steps and regaining her balance shortly after. Her sword scraped the marble with a screech. Gaining traction again, Kel turned to see who she had so rudely collided with. 

"I apologize, that was all my—Lord Monterys." Kelnaerys' face turned from apologetic to irritated as she realized who she'd ran into. 

"Dear me princess, your advisors would appreciate it if you'd watch where you were going more often." He squawked, wiping off the front of his tunic despite the fact that it was clean. The frazzled look on Monterys’ face as he stood up made it seem as though he had fallen off the side of the castle.

Kel merely sneered at him and narrowed her eyes. "You are my mother's advisor, not mine. And perhaps it is you who should watch their step, My Lord." 

"Ah...yes, I-I apologize." He forfeited, placing his hands at his sides. "No need to tell Queen Daenerys, My Lady?" He seemed sincere, but Kelnaerys knew that underneath his well-organized mask there was little sincerity to be found. 

"Why would my mother care if you ran into me? It happens Lord Monterys, it is not world ending." She reasoned.

At this point, the princess was becoming blatantly tired of her and Lord Velaryon's altercation. However, it did strike Kel funny that he seemed entirely jarred at the prospect of Daenerys knowing that she had run into him. Was he not supposed to be in the East Wing of the castle? 

Hands at his hips, Lord Velaryom rationed towards the stair well. "I simply do not want to bother the Queen. She has more important matters to attend to than a silly slip."

"I suppose." Kel agreed with a questioning tone, giving the blonde haired man a side eye with cocked eyebrows. Something was out of place here, but she didn't know enough to ask any questions. Frankly, the princess was too excited to be rid of him to prolong the conversation anyway. As a result, Kelnaerys decided to politely nod her head and continue down the stairs. "Good day to you Lord Velaryon."

Kel was nearly around the corner, nearly out of sight, when Monterys' voice stopped her yet again. 

"Wait princess!" He called, hurrying down the stairs towards her. Judging by the way he scurried like an overweight rabbit, Kelnaerys wasn't surprised that he fell in the first place. 

"Yes, My Lord?" Daenerys had always taught her that patience was the key to ruling, but Kelnaerys could feel her patience wearing dangerously thin. 

Lord Velaryon looked visibly winded after only trekking down a flight of steps. "Your Queen Mother wants to speak with you about the Wildlings. Apparently, a Tormund Giantsbane will be visiting us." He croaked, voice like that of a crow. 

"Oh, well, thank you My Lord. But surely she would've told me herself. I'm on my way to speak with her now." Kelnaerys motioned onwards, hands clasped behind her back. 

"Ah yes, good. Good...." Monterys nodded to himself. He looked away and back up the stairs before returning his attention to Kelnaerys. "Good day to you then Princess." He then bolted up the staircase, attempting the fastest walk he could muster without running and skipping stairs while he was at it. It looked utterly ridiculous. 

It was all Kel could do but stand there and watch, silently amused at the bizarre display. "What a truly strange man." She said to herself and proceeded her descent.  
___________________________________

**-Kyra: ******

********

Hard sun beamed into the arching windows of the Crown Princess's room and the rays woke Kyra as they peered into her eyes. As soon as she woke, her body immediately felt the repercussions of her activities the night before.

"Gods..."she muttered, still half asleep. 

Kyra reached her arms out to stretch, spanning her limbs across the large bed. The emptiness of the space next to her caught her attention and she sat up, wondering where her wife had gone. 

"Kelnaerys?" Her voice called but no one heard. 

She lay back in bed again and contemplated what she should do. Perhaps her mother would want a visit? Kyra wasn't entirely sure what her duties pertained to now that she was married to the Crown Princess of Westeros. Not to mention that her mother-in-law was the Queen of Westeros, and to make matters more interesting, both were strong women of Targaryen lineage. Who also happened to ride massive, flame spitting beasts of war and mass destruction. 

Needless to say, Kyra was absolutely sure she didn't want to mess a single thing up.

Her hands mindlessly roamed her own body till they landed on her belly. She rubbed the bare flesh there and wondered if there was a child growing in her womb. 

"The maesters won't be able to tell for a few weeks."

Kyra knew she should probably go check to see if her mother was making out well in the capital, as she was aware of Sansa's troubled past in the South. It wouldn't hurt to visit, but Kyra was certain her mother would be busy arranging her trip back to Winterfell. That, and Sansa most likely wouldn't be pleased to see her. She never was. 

Kyra climbed out of bed, grabbed a robe and made her way to the balcony that overlooked the water. Cerulean waves beat the cliffside in rhythmic grace, a sound that was entirely foreign to the Northern woman's ears. It was soothing and she was beginning to prefer it over the biting cold of the North's constant blizzards. 

Like it had been inside, the sun was blinding. 

"Seven hells, the sun is just about at high point. I've slept in much too late!" Her emergency struck, causing the hickory haired woman to sprint back inside. Thankfully, her mother had taken the liberty in delivering all her belongings to the Red Keep. 

A dial was on the balcony, situated at the far end where it got the most sun. The shadow at the tip was just about in the center. It fell to the middle within the minute as Kyra hurried to ready herself. 

Noon had struck.  
__________________________________

**-Daenerys: ******

********

Daenerys lounged with patience upon the Iron Throne, forged from dragon fire spit from the vicious maw of Balerion the Black Dread. It was a symbol of power unlike anything the world had ever seen—and Daenerys Targaryen had reclaimed it in her family's name.

The Queen thought of that every time she sat on the thousands of swords; bent, broken and melted, to construct the throne's impressive physique. It brought a long, satisfying smile to her face every time. 

And not once had the chair ever dared prick her skin.

It was nearing noon and there was much left to do throughout the day for the Queen. "Is Kelnaerys on her way?" Daenerys asked, leaning over the side of the throne to speak to Tyrion. She also remembered that she would have to make time to see Sansa again at some point.

"As far as I'm aware, she should be." He stood to her right side while a member of her Queensguard protected her left. 

As soon as the words left the dwarf's mouth, huge doors swung open from behind the the Iron Throne and the soft scuffing of boots rounded the corner. Kelnaerys came before her mother and walked up the steps to where the Queen sat.

"Mother. You wished to speak with me." Kelnaerys said. "Lord Tyrion." She looked towards the dwarf, nodding as she greeted him.

"Yes love." Daenerys leaned back and crossed her leg. "I know you will be unhappy to hear this. But, it seems your move to Dragonstone is going to be postponed." Dany informed as she braced her voice, attempting to soothe the news over the best she could.

The Queen had been relying on Kelnaerys' curiosity in order to avoid brashness. Of course, being her child, Kel wanted to have it her way rather than Daenerys'. "What do you mean my trip to Dragonstone will be 'postponed'? This has been weeks of planning! I have time sensitive matters to attend to on the island, Mother." 

The princess's body language shifted from being politely relaxed to rigid, and Dany knew she was about to get an earful from her extremely opinionated spawn. "Kelnaerys—" 

"No, Mother listen. I cannot stay. Do not postpone my move to Dragonstone. What could be so important that it interrupt over a months worth of effort?" Kel contended, hands on her hips. “I’ve been preparing Yraexes for this trip. You know how attached he is to Drogon. It was by the grace of the Gods that he stopped trying to fly back here every time I took him to Dragonstone!”

Kel had always been quite superb at arguing her point, which was a testament to Daenerys' patience, for Kelnaerys inherited none of her father's agreeable nature and very little of his ability to be reasoned with.

"Kelnaerys Targaryen. You will listen to me. Lady of Dragonstone or not, I; your mother, am still Queen." Daenerys warned. The Dragon Queen knew if her daughter continued to speak there would be no way Dany could contend with how well Kelnaerys could wiggle her way out of what she was told. Daenerys had always found that getting her to simply stop talking was the best course of action. 

It was safe to say the princess probably knew exactly what her mother was doing. She was the Queen. "Can you at least tell me the reason for why I must postpone my move?" 

"Yes. That I can do." Daenerys rose from her seat and approached the taller woman. She pulled the letter from her dress. "There's a friend of your father's coming. An old friend. You may not remember him. Does Tormund Giantsbane sound familiar?" 

Kelnaerys' posture relaxed a little at the mention of her father. "That's what this is about? Lord Velaryon has already told me." 

Daenerys visibly scowled, refraining from pinching the bridge of her nose. "Did he now?"

"Indeed. I was making my way down the Serpentine Stairs in the East Wing when I bumped into him. We had a tumble, but we were unscathed and as I went to leave, he told me the Wildlings would be visiting. Surely I didn't think it would interrupt my move to Dragonstone..."she narrowed her eyes briefly at Dany, for which the Queen’s facial expression warned,"...but it seemed very obvious he was relying on my not telling you I ran into him. The whole altercation was....bizarre. Mind you he runs like a diseased chicken."

"Well that is....peculiar." Dany's dark eyebrows knitted and she looked over her shoulder towards Tyrion. "Is there any reason Lord Monterys should not be in the East Wing?" 

"I am not certain My Queen, but that behavior does sound strange. Even for him." 

"Indeed." They said in unison. It would seem they had finally come to agreement after their mild dispute. Daenerys stood rigid as Kel moved towards her, putting her hands on the Queen’s shoulder. 

“What could Tormund want from the Crown?” The younger woman’s voice was a whisper. 

Daenerys looked at Kel, indigo eyes fixed at the Targaryen sigil made from metal above the Iron Throne, and sighed. “I do not know for sure, but it must be important if he is coming all this way.” 

“I suppose we will just have to wait.” 

“Unfortunately, that is all we can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys.....let me be the first to say I’m SO sorry for the wait! Time sort of just got away from me. Unfortunately, school has started and this semester will be quite the challenge for me. Never fear, I will continue to update! I will try to go at a consistent pace of 1-2 weeks between updated chapters. As things heat up in this story, the chapters will come more rapidly. 
> 
> So, we meet some old characters and some new! What do you guys think of Monterys Velaryon? Who do you think is the Lord Commander of Dany’s Queensguard? What could Tormund want with the royal family of Westeros? Will Kyra become pregnant? As always, stay tuned to found out! Please leave a comment, go check out the story’s tumblr (info in description) and, most of all, enjoy! 
> 
> -Wolf


	11. Blood Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelnaerys and Kyra strengthen the bond between them, but the Targaryen princess’s whole world implodes when the Free Folk visit King’s Landing. Daenerys is left seeing ghosts and struggles with a critical decision that has no good answer.

-Kelnaerys: 

Later on that evening, after business for the day had been attended to, Kelnaerys retired to her chambers. She had been frustrated all day, as every attempt she made to see her wife was thwarted by someone who required her attention. 

I hope she isn't angry with me, Kel thought as she entered the room. She unbuckled her belt, placing the sword and scabbard on the table, and quickly discarded her fine tunic till she was left in nothing but her undershirt and tight pants. 

Her mother's warning still shook her, but less so than it did in her younger years. Daenerys Targaryen was a formidable force with a power and aura that could only be surpassed by another of her family—another Targaryen. Daenerys wouldn't be Queen forever and one day Kelnaerys would step up to take her rightful place on the Iron Throne. Or perhaps, something even grander altogether. 

With Yraexes at her side, there was nothing in the world that could defeat the young woman. Or so she felt anyway. 

“Kyra?" Kel called, pulling up her trousers. 

“Out here." The voice sung from the balcony. Kelnaerys trailed after it, the call leading her out into the still night air. The sky was clear of clouds and dotted with shining, silver stars against the midnight blue of nightfall. 

Kyra stood with her arms across her torso resting on the stone railing. Her hair was out and she wore a nightgown made from sheer green fabric. In this moment there was nothing more beautiful than her wife, standing with enchanted abandon upon that balcony. 

“It is a lovely night to star gaze." Kel stopped in the arch way, leaning her shoulder against the castle wall. 

“Indeed." Kyra responded without turning her head. 

The princess looked to her hands, twiddling with the strings of her undershirt and feeling guilty. "How was your day?" She hoped Kyra bared no resentment towards her, though, Kelnaerys wouldn't blame her if she did. 

“It was alright. I slept in till noon and it felt like the whole day got away from me." 

The Targaryen woman approached slowly, coming to stand quietly at Kyra's side. "I'm sorry I did not see you today. Every chance I got I tried, but it seemed like the whole kingdom was demanding my attention. Are you upset with me?" 

It seemed the once cool night had heated up five degrees and the crisp, ocean air was replaced with blanketing humidity. Kelnaerys wasn't sure if it was actually a reality or a figment of her imagination. 

Kyra still did not meet her gaze, but dropped her head slowly. Her voice came out soft, almost a mumble, like she was speaking to herself. "You do not mean to make me only the bearer of your children do you? A wife with no name in the shadow of a great monarch?" 

Taking a single step, Kelnaerys reached the balcony beside Kyra. 

"There is something I learned from a great Queen. She taught me that no one gives you power—you must take it. A woman who realizes this and embraces it, has no equal in this life other than herself. Women who seek to equal men lack ambition. The Kings and Lords of Westeros squabble like children over the most foolish of things and go to war for even less. They are small minded men with no vision. You are my wife. The Lady Consort of Dragonstone and the future Queen Consort of the Seven Kingdoms. I chose you to rule Westeros by my side. And if you ask me, I would say that is in the least bit like a slave." 

There was a pause, a moment of silence between the two, till Kyra moved aside, finally facing the pale haired woman. 

“I went to see my mother today." She said. It frankly took Kel by surprise. There was more silence between them, as the princess gathered her words. However, Kyra did not leave the air open for long. 

“She was not overly happy to see me, but then again, she never is. It probably makes her seethe now that I outrank her. Politically anyway. And that I may be carrying the heir to the Iron Throne." Kyra laughed lightly. 

"You don't have to listen to your mother anymore. You live in King's Landing now, a place where the affairs of the North affect us very little." 

Kyra smiled, softly at first, and then it grew till it reached her ears. "That is quite true isn't it?" 

The princess could only stare, for she was entirely taken aback at the way her wife's grin widened. 

“My love, are you alright?" Kel asked as her worry grew. 

Kyra did not answer her immediately and returned to staring out the balcony. She placed a hand on her belly, which Kelnaerys noted. "I'm fine. Just feeling....free." 

It was then the Kyra took Kelnaerys by the hand and gently tugged her inside the room.

********

********

“My love where are we going in such a rush?" 

“To the bed." 

Kyra backed Kelnaerys up until the back of the shorter woman's knees came flush with the bed. "Oh, I see. I tell you all about the strength of women and now you are taking me to bed, hmmm?" She grinned devilishly, much like a hyena. 

Kyra stood several inches above her wife, a trait she exploited to her advantage. Kelnaerys was arguably much stronger, but that didn't stop Kyra from bringing her hand under Kel's chin and coaxing their lips closer and closer. 

The princess fell hook, line, and sinker as she was gently guided into the promise of a kiss. Kelnaerys' was mere centimeters from the lush lips of her wife, tempting Kyra forward with dragon fire in her heart. But, just before their lips touched, Kyra only grinned smugly and shoved Kelnaerys backwards on to the bed. 

“What the hell?" Kelnaerys huffed, only half playful. Kyra merely snickered. 

“Oh darling.." She started with a sultry voice. "...I'm not taking _you _to bed. _You _are going to make today up to me." Kyra undid her nightgown painfully slow and Kelnaerys watched eagerly as it dropped to the floor. In nothing but her panties, the Stark quickly discarded them too and stood entirely bare before her lover. Kyra stepped out of the pile of clothes and climbed on to the sheets, straddling the Targaryen, who’s eyes blew wide in both rage and lust.___ < _

____Kelnaerys' silver hair splayed out around her like the white waves of the Shivering Sea. Kyra leaned over and whispered in Kel's ear, sending shivers down her spine. "How does it feel to know I may be carrying your child in my womb?" Kyra grabbed Kelnaerys' hand and pressed it to her belly.____

_____ _

_____ _

___Before the princess could respond, Kyra drew her into a languid kiss that lit a flame inside both of them. Tongues and teeth danced around each other in melodious harmony as ice and fire battled for dominance. All the frustrations of the day seemed to burn away in the heat of their feverish embrace. It seemed as if that very moment would determine the fate of their relationship, and neither were willing to let anything get in the way._ _ _

____When the flurry of passionate kisses finally ceased, lilac met amber and before Kelnaerys could take the lead, Kyra quickly moved to rest her thighs of either side of her wife's head. She made sure to gather every strand of those beautiful silver locks into her hand and looked down at Kelnaerys with a smirk. Kyra gave the white hair a small tug to let the Kelnaerys know she was in control._ _ _ _

____"I suppose you took my words to heart, My Lady." The Targaryen whispered breathily, eyes half lidded._ _ _ _

___With every word Kelnaerys spoke, cool air pulsed between Kyra's thighs, the peak of which hovered only inches from what she fantasized were very skilled lips. Kyra did not speak but kept eye contact with her lover as she lowered herself down gently till she felt the warmth of a rough tongue meet her dainty folds. The feeling flooded her veins in desire and it was all Kyra could but roll her head back and moan._ _ _

____Kelnaerys gripped Kyra's hips with strong hands and held the woman's gaze. Deep, arduous passion pooled inside her and practically seeped out through her eyes. The night summoned them like an unquenched love, beckoning with the promise of dark desire._ _ _ _

____The feeling was better than Kyra ever could've imagined and it was so much more than the penetration she had experienced the night before. This time, she felt as though Kelnaerys might become apart of her as they melded into one with every stroke of the Dragon Princess's tongue. The way her wife chaotically stimulated her vulva reminded Kyra of the magnificent passion that made House Targaryen so famous. With unbridled fervor Kelnaerys happily tended to the throbbing need between Kyra's thighs._ _ _ _

____Kyra practically melted down to mush as her wife seductively sucked her folds into her mouth then methodically swirled her tongue over the swollen bud of her clitoris. Kelnaerys did this over and over, causing sanguine pressure to build between Kyra's hips till she was teetering on the brink of climax._ _ _ _

____Like a wave of release, the culmination of pleasure finally overcame her._ _ _ _

____"O-oh, ah—!" Kyra squeezed her eyes shut, letting Kelnaerys' hair fall from her grasp and leaning backwards to brace herself against her lover's abdomen. The orgasm was marvelous, wringing loose all coherent thought from her mind and her body twitched from the vigor of their lovemaking. Kyra rocked her hips back and forth and Kelnaerys held her thick tongue out willingly to let her wife ride out the pinnacle of her efforts as rigorously as she wished._ _ _ _

____Kyra opened her eyes a ran a hand threw her dark hair. “That was...”_ _ _ _

____“Amazing?” The smug reply came from underneath her. Kyra slid down to meet the voice. She brought their lips together in a searing kiss, moist and hot and breathy._ _ _ _

____Kelnaerys felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she savored the increasingly familiar flavor of Kyra’s taste. Just because the Targaryen was pinned underneath the comfortable weight of her lover, didn’t mean her fire was so easily stoked. Kelnaerys flickered her tongue across Kyra’a bottom lip, causing the taller woman to part them ever so slightly. The princess took this opportunity to her advantage and slipped her tongue between Kyra’s teeth. Kelnaerys could feel Kyra’s body grind against her with every moment, and the motion was causing the pressure inside the pit of Kel’s belly to swell tremendously as all the blood in her body gushed southward._ _ _ _

____“Don’t get cocky now my dragon.” Kyra whispered lavishly, tongue just barely grazing the shell of Kelnaerys’ ear. “You’ve only just begun.”_ _ _ _

_________________________________  
-Mixed POV: _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Days later, Daenerys sat poised on her throne, like a silver wyrm coiled and curled around her treasure trove. Kelnaerys flanked the Queen's left side while Lady Kyra accompanied the princess's immediate rear. Tyrion and Varys stood warily to Dany's right, each one already beginning their elaborate analysis of the impending interaction. Grey Worm protected his Queen alongside Her Majesty's Lord Commander of the Queensguard. A jovial Yara Greyjoy, joined by Ellaria Sand, made their spot at the bottom of the steps and exchanged a few words while they waited._ _ _ _

____The Wildings had entered King's Landing._ _ _ _

____A crowd had gathered in the throne room of mostly court advisors and servants to watch the altercation unfold. Most southerners had only heard of the savage tales of the men and women who lived in the blustering wilds beyond the Wall, but none had ever seen one up close. This unexpected visit had peeked great public interest from the Queen's court as well as the commoners._ _ _ _

____The low rumble of chatter filled the room as the massive skulls of ancient dragons seemed to reverberate the noise down into the hall. It was almost as if the old beasts were speaking back to them, the way the sound recoiled out of their skeletal maws._ _ _ _

____Kelnaerys peered to her mother with a white knuckled hand gripping firmly at the hilt of her sword. The moment was straining by the minute and Daenerys met her daughter's gaze with a set jaw and strong, violet eyes. They exchanged a nod before the princess turned her attention to Lord Tyrion. He smiled in that way he does, where his lips seem to curl over his eyes and it briefly filled Kel with a sense of security._ _ _ _

____The Targaryen Princess glanced over her shoulder at Lady Kyra and the two women exchanged warm smiles, the former Stark mouthing "it's alright" in the most comforting way she could._ _ _ _

__The sound of clicking heels strided towards them but were masked by a herd of bodies that rendered Kelnaerys unable to recognize to whom they belonged. Unsurprised, she spotted the blazing red locks of Lady Stark coming their way._ _

___“Your Majesty." Sansa greeted, coming to a stand still on the opposite side of Kelnaerys. "Your Grace."_ _ _

____Sansa's attention lasted no longer than a moment, which gave Kelnaerys no time to respond, and the Lady Paramount of the North made no acknowledgement of her daughter standing directly in view. Kelnaerys gave her wife a look in her defense, but Kyra seemed rather unfazed. Kel noticed a certain, blonde haired Lord scrambling in and out of the crowd._ _ _ _

__Lord Monterys what are you doing down there? She wondered with narrowed eyes._ _

____A sudden silence overtook the blather in the room which jolted Kelnaerys' attention out into the hall. Muffled hollering and shouting from outside the room was now clearly growing in volume. With great force, the keep's doors flung open to reveal a strangled mass of bristled hair, dirty fur, and a stench that hit harder than a bludgeon log._ _ _ _

____“Yer Highness! Did ye' miss us?" A voice boomed._ _ _ _

____It came from a burly, ginger haired man with a thick, graying beard and arms outstretched like he owned the world. He seemed to be leading the charge and was followed by a large band of Wildings, a mixed group of both men and women. The Queen's Unsullied kept pace with the fast moving bunch as they ushered them in. Kelnaerys refrained from glancing at her mother and kept her gaze trained straight ahead._ _ _ _

____Daenerys only seemed grow in comfortability as the mass of pungent bodies swarmed into the throne room. "Tormund. It is nice to see you again." Dany mused with a queenly smile._ _ _ _

____“Aye, I canno' say I missed the South. But I sure misse' ye, Daenerys Stormborn. Ye look stunnin'." Tormund boasted, wiggling his ginger eyebrows and coming to a squared halt about a yard short of the foot of the throne's small staircase. Kel was sure she even saw him wink at her mom, to which she gave the floor a wide-eyed look._ _ _ _

____“Thank you Tormund. I must say, I was intrigued to hear you would be visiting us. Wildings and the south are two things that usually don't get along." Daenerys' tone was kind and relaxed as she rose from her seat. Grey Worm stepped forward, mirroring his Queen's movements._ _ _ _

____Tormund placed his hands on his hips. "Do I need an invitation to stop by now, aye?" His face went crooked in faux offense, but it quickly turned into a toothy smile. "Ah, I'll no' take offense to it, Yer Grace. Say, where's tha' gorgeous daug—" Tormund stopped as his eyes fell upon the Crown Princess and he dramatically took a step backwards._ _ _ _

____“Yer Majesty, Princess Kelnaerys! My have ye surely turned into quite the looker, aye? Thank the Gods, I was worried ye'd turn out lookin like yer daddy." His hearty laugh was enough to force a light blush to Kel's cheeks and she even cracked a small smile. Was her father ugly?_ _ _ _

____“Tormund Giantsbane, it has been a while, has it not?" Kelnaerys replied as all eyes shifted towards her._ _ _ _

___The red headed Wilding greeted her response with surprise and he turned to address his group. "Gods, is this some kind of southern court trial? Callin' me 'Tormund Giantsbane'! Askin' why I'm here! Are yer Majesty's gonna tie me up and start yer interrogation yet, aye?" He gestured back towards Kelnaerys, cackling loudly. His voice and face softened. "Lass, ye can call me 'Uncle Tormund'. I haven' seen ya since ye were a wee lil' thing, causin' all kinda of trouble and confusion for our darlin' Queen here."_ _ _

____Before the princess's embrassment became too evident, it was Daenerys who came to her daughter's rescue. "I must say we were all shocked when we heard of your visit. To what does the Crown owe the pleasure, Master Wilding?" Dany took a few more steps downwards._ _ _ _

____"Ba! Master Wilding....I've missed ye Targaryen women." His smiled still burned as bright as his hair. "Right! Speakin' of yer lass's father, we have some.....well, interestin' information regardin' the late Jon Snow." Tormund reasoned, looking paler than he already was._ _ _ _

____Kelnaerys clenched her jaw and began to palm the hilt of her sword. A small trickle of sweat came cascading down her brow._ _ _ _

____Am I sweating? She thought. Kelnaerys was jerked from her inner monologue when a hand wrapped around her arm. She quickly looked up to see who it belonged to and was relieved when she saw it was Kyra._ _ _ _

____The hickory haired woman whispered softly into her wife's ear with a certain amount of cheek in her voice. "It's alright love, stop worrying so much. You ride a bloody dragon for Gods' sake."_ _ _ _

____Kel was thankful for the encouraging words and placed her opposite hand on the back of Kyra's. She then gave her attention back to her mother._ _ _ _

____"What is this information you have to offer me about Jon?" The Queen asked with her hands folded at her hips. Everyone, all but Grey Worm and Dany's Lord Commander of the Queensguard who flanked her, stood still._ _ _ _

____Tormund gave a stalled expression that seemed to resemble somewhat of regret. "Lad! Someone bring the boy here!" He shouted into the ragged bodies his of mangy entourage._ _ _ _

____Dead silence fell upon the throne room as a tall, muscular man approached the Queen from the center of the convoy. He had curly, onyx hair that reached below his ears and piercing blue eyes. His jawline was strong and chiseled. A trimmed beard covered his upper lip and chin but thinned out on his sharp cheekbones. He was beautiful, much more so than the ugly group of savages he'd arrived with. Kelnaerys had no idea how she had not noticed him before._ _ _ _

__Daenerys was at a lost for words, violet eyes beginning to tear as she stared at the walking duplicate of the man she had loved and lost. The only difference was his frosty irises. Under her breath she murmured a barely audible "Jon"._ _

____"This is Sorren Snowarrow." Tormund introduced, flapping his hand on the younger man's shoulder._ _ _ _

____The Queen felt a lump forming in her throat and fought fiercely to hold her composure. "And what does the Crown need from this...." Dany braced herself to stay calm. "....gentleman.”_ _ _ _

____"Aye, that's the thing." Tormund and Daenerys made heavy eye contact, like they knew exactly what the other was going to say. The Queen silently wished to be far away and nowhere near the reality that was about to hit her. "This lad here? He's Lord Snow's son.”_ _ _ _

____A myriad of astounded gasps and hushed whispers enveloped the room, and Kelnaerys' eyes widened to the size of saucers._ _ _ _

____This cannot be, she thought._ _ _ _

____Daenerys had yet to look away from the man, and Kelnaerys thought her mother would stare at him forever if she didn't intervene._ _ _ _

____"Mother." The princess said, placing a hand on Daenerys' shoulder. The Queen's scarlet dress was made of fine silk and had dragon tails at stitches in gold at the bottom. It looked expensive and regal, but the slickness of the fabric was difficult to grasp._ _ _ _

____"Mother." Kel repeated a bit harsher when Daenerys failed to respond, her gaze still unwavering like she had seen a ghost. Kelnaerys looked to the Wilding, who's countenance was beginning to falter under the violent stare of the infamous Dragon Queen._ _ _ _

____Daenerys finally snapped away from her thoughts. "This.....this must be wrong." She reasoned, shaking her head and stepping backwards. "Where is your proof? This is quite the serious allegation Tormund, do you understand this?" Dany barked with antagonized displeasure, her formerly kind words sharpening like blades._ _ _ _

____Kelnaerys stood next to her mother, still in utter disbelief. There could be no way this Wilding was her father's son. It was impossible. When was he born? Who was his mother? The worst part, if all of this was true, it would make this man her....brother. Her half-brother. And if Sorren was her father's son, it would also make him a Targaryen. The thought caused the hair on the back of Kelnaerys' neck to stand on end and her hackles raised, as if she was being threatened._ _ _ _

____Was she being threatened?_ _ _ _

____Daenery's expression was fixed, except for her eyes, that pooled in budding, violet rage. When she spoke, the Queen never took her eyes off Sorren. "Thorgha Nudha, āeksio jentys, emagon se dovaogēdy maghagon tesé lanta vali naejot se byka demble. Se prēpa se south tīkun hen lua syt se tolie. (Grey Worm, Lord Commander, have the Unsullied bring these two men to the small council area. And prepare the south wing of the keep for the others.)"_ _ _ _

____"Aye, i' seems this really has turned into an interrogation hasn' it, My Queen?" Tormund said grimly, as he and Sorren were surrounded by Unsullied soldiers and escorted out of the throne room._ _ _ _

____At the disappearance of their leader and one of their own, the Wilding mass began to stir. They were quickly encompassed by a horde of armed guards in ebony and crimson armor and ushered away. The Dragon Queen had yet to move as the bodies around her shifted like chess pieces around her undulating power. Kelnaerys held firm right beside her and the two women seemed to draft strength back and forth from each other. They had yet to exchanged words._ _ _ _

__"Kelnaerys." Dany said._ _

____"Yes?"_ _ _ _

____"This is not at all what I had intended it would be."_ _ _ _

___"What exactly did you think would come of this?" Both women's expressions were as hard as rocks._ _ _

____"Not this." Daenerys met her daughter's eyes. "That boy cannot be your father's son."_ _ _ _

____"I agree." Kel nodded. "It was a mistake for Tormund to come here."_ _ _ _

____“Indeed it was."_ _ _ _

____Dany turned on her heel to stop at the side of Varys and Tyrion, who had yet to move from their positions by the throne. "I want to know everything about this boy, do you understand me?" She whispered to them._ _ _ _

****____"Yes, My Queen." The two of them replied in unison before leisurely exiting the room._ _ _ _ ****

********

********

____Kyra trotted towards Kelnaerys and took both of the Targaryen's hands in hers. "Darling, are you alright? What does this mean?"_ _ _ _

____"I don't know what this means. But Tormund was a fool to bring that boy here into the lair of dragons." Kel's tone was cold and her gaze was narrowed._ _ _ _

____“But are you alright? It's a lot to take in." Kyra asked, attempting to offer her wife some comfort in light of the recent news. She placed her hand on Kelnaerys' cheek and directed the shorter woman's eyes towards her._ _ _ _

____“There's nothing to take in. He's not my brother." Kelnaerys replied heartlessly. She stealthily released herself from Kyra's grasp and before the Stark knew it, Kelnaerys had already made her way down the hallway and stormed out the keep's doors._ _ _ _

____As everyone began to leave, Daenerys took a seat on her throne and brought a finger to her lips in thought. The absolute horror that had just occurred was deeply troubling. Not to mention that it had been so public. There would be no reeling this back in and no hiding the allegations that had been made._ _ _ _

____"Your Grace." A smooth, calculated feminine voice said. Daenerys lazily glanced to see who it belonged to._ _ _ _

____"Yes Lady Stark?" Dany muttered after seeing it was Sansa. Sansa seemed to approach with an uncharacteristic amount of caution. Daenerys supposed it made sense however, as Sansa was probably used to being chastised by monarchs in bad moods. In a way, Sansa's hesitance pleased her._ _ _ _

____It was only them in room, aside from Daenerys' guards. "How do you plan on proceeding?" Sansa asked in monotone._ _ _ _

____The Queen did not respond. Her continued silence was only accompanied by a hand on her chin. Daenerys had the finger that held her mother's ring between her lip and nose as she rested on her arm._ _ _ _

____"Daenerys." Sansa tried again._ _ _ _

____"That is 'Queen' Daenerys to you Lady Stark." Daenerys reminded sternly. It was Sansa's turn to fall silent, most likely thinking of how to rival the Queen's sharp remark._ _ _ _

____"I will find out who this boy really is. Then we will see to it from there. If he is who he's thought to be, I fear I may have limited choices. I don't know why Tormund brought him here. Why couldn't they have just stayed in the North? Do you have any idea who his mother could be?" Daenerys figured if anyone would know, it might be Lady Stark._ _ _ _

____"I haven't any idea." Sansa shook her head. She now stood directly beside the throne. "Jon spent a few years in the Night's Watch. They swear a vow to never hold any titles, own any land, or father any children. I have never known him to break an oath like that without good reason."_ _ _ _

____"Yet when I met him, he was the 'King in the North'?" Daenerys mocked. "And he has fathered a child. Your daughter-in-law. So forgive me if I don't believe he wasn't as oath abiding as he seemed." She added, scoffing heavily._ _ _ _

____Sansa was at a loss for words. It seemed there was nothing she could say that could dampen Daenerys' simmering rage._ _ _ _

____Soon the Queen grew tired of thinking. "If you wish to be present while I get to the bottom of this then join us in the small council chambers at five. I must go find my daughter."_ _ _ _

____Sansa watched as the silver haired queen disappeared out the keep's doors. _______________________________ _ _ _

____The Small Council chambers seemed much more cramped than usual. The afternoon sun was beginning to set and the lowering light cast dark shadows throughout the space._ _ _ _

____Kelnaerys sat at the head of the finely crafted table closest to the door. She leaned back in her chair, her elbow propped on the arm rest while clicking her silver dragon ring against her bottom teeth._ _ _ _

____"Attention. Please rise." A guard ordered. All in the room stood. Daenerys glided in swiftly and with grace before taking her seat at the opposite end of the table. The other members of the council seated themselves in unison with their Queen._ _ _ _

____There was a silence in the room, a certain reticence that seemed to hinder any one of the participants from voicing their grievances. Kelnaerys wasn't sure if everyone was just as shocked as she was or if they were merely too afraid to put their opinion under the scrutiny of Daenerys' sizzling temper._ _ _ _

____"Lord Varys." Daenerys finally said._ _ _ _

____"Yes My Queen?" The Master of Whisperers acknowledged, approaching the table from where he stood by the window._ _ _ _

____"What have you learned thus far about this supposed son of Jon Snow?" The Queen's every word was stone cold and stiff like wood. Kelnaerys knew it took a lot for Varys' normally indifferent composure to crumble, and even he seemed to be treading lightly with how he addressed Daenerys._ _ _ _

____"Not much." He admitted. "But give my little birds some time to flutter. We can surely unravel this mystery, Your Grace. Do not worry."_ _ _ _

____"Dragons worry for nothing but themselves and their own kind, Lord Varys." Daenerys retorted. "Find me the information I desire."_ _ _ _

____Lord Varys merely bowed his head respectfully and placed his hands inside his sleeves._ _ _ _

____"I don't believe we will get anywhere jumping to conclusions. Why don't we bring the two of them in here and ask the questions we wish to know?" Kelnaerys proposed impatiently, sitting up straight in her chair. The silver tendrils of her loose curls cascaded down over her shoulders and onto the table._ _ _ _

____Daenerys made eye contact with Lord Tyrion, who shrugged his shoulders and nodded in agreement._ _ _ _

____"Jikagon zirȳ isse (Send them in)." An Unsullied hurried out the door and returned soon after followed by several more guards. Sorren and Tormund were encompassed in the middle of them._ _ _ _

____"Bloody unhand me, ye cockless mongrels!" Tormund shouted, even though he had been virtually untouched as far as Kelnaerys could tell._ _ _ _

___The Unsullied guards paid the stout Wildling no mind and shoved him into a seat at the middle of the table. Sorren didn't say a word, and Kelnaerys was just now noticing that she hadn't heard him speak once._ _ _

____"Master Wilding, as you may well know, there are some inconsistencies in need of clearing up. Perhaps you can enlighten us." Daenerys addressed as politely as she could with venom on her tongue._ _ _ _

____Tormund looked to the silver haired Queen and then at the princess. "He's Lord Snow's boy. I don' know what else ye want me to say." He stated, looking defeated. The room fell silent again._ _ _ _

____It was all Kelnaerys could do but laugh, and everyone's attention was suddenly directed at her._ _ _ _

____"He's joking right? Tormund, tell them you're joking." She started with a chuckle. The ginger man looked from side to side, unsure of how to respond._ _ _ _

____Her laughter stopped abruptly and the smile that once graced Kel's face fell drastically into a thin line. Suddenly, something glazed over the princess's lilac eyes and she stood up with intense speed, launching her chair back as she did so. The Targaryen woman's gaze never faltered from the Wilding men and in a mere two strides she was upon them, unfastening the leather hilt of her dagger. Like a white hot lightning strike, she sunk the blade deep into the wood of the table only inches from Tormund's arm. Both men jumped and so did many of the other courtiers in the room._ _ _ _

___"Listen to me carefully." Her words whispered into his ear as she leaned over his back. She pulled from her belt a second, smaller blade and pointed it at his throat. "This is my family. My home. My throne. Whatever you intended by bringing this boy here..." She wavered the blade at Sorren,"...is, if you've been paying attention, not in your best interest. You will all do well to go back from where you came. He is no brother of mine. He is no Targaryen."_ _ _

____Kelnaerys pulled the blade from the table and all in one moment she pocketed the small, throwing dart, slid the dagger in its sheath, and exited the room with a swoosh of her drape, the door slamming behind her._ _ _ _

____Tormund sat wide eyed and breathing heavily. Sorren was no better, as he kept his head low and eyes trained on the table. Tormund look to Daenerys, who held his gaze with darkened eyes, and gulped thickly. “She is fuckin’ terrifyin’.”_ _ _ _

____“Dragons tend to be when threatened, Master Wilding.” Daenerys reminded, voice like a double edged sword. She turned her attention to Sorren. “Pick your head up boy.” She ordered in a way that was both soft and menacing all at once._ _ _ _

___Sorren slowly craned his neck, but never met the Dragon Queen’s eyes. Daenerys analyzed him again, still in shock at how much he resembled Jon. Except for his eyes. Those eyes did not belong to Jon. So where did they come from?_ _ _

____“Who is your mother, Lord Snowarrow?”_ _ _ _

____Sorren wore the same, pained and brooding expression Jon always had. “My mother’s name was Ygritte, Your Grace.” His voice was almost identical to Jon’s and Daenerys could feel a lump forming in her throat again, growing larger and larger with every word he spoke._ _ _ _

____“And where is she?”_ _ _ _

____“She is dead Your Grace. I’ve never met ‘er.”_ _ _ _

____However fearsome Daenerys was, she could feel a sliver of her heart go out to this boy because if there was anyone in the world who knew what loss was like, it was her._ _ _ _

____“Is this true Tormund?” Daenerys asked._ _ _ _

____“Aye, Your Majesty. He was adopted by another couple as a babe. Ye can speak wit’ them too if ye like.” He said._ _ _ _

____Daenerys motioned with a look towards Varys. She muttered something under her breath, to which the spider nodded and exited the room. “That will be arranged. How can you prove he is the son of Jon Snow? Do you keep birthing records? Documents?”_ _ _ _

____Tormund laughed heartily. “No. We are a free people. Which means free of paper.”_ _ _ _

____“I see.” Daenerys said, unamused by his joke. “Frankly, I am becoming tired of this conversation, which means this is about to get much more complicated if you do not provide me with the information I want. I ask you again, how can you prove his lineage?” Dany leaned forward, fist clenched on the table._ _ _ _

____“I don’ have any proof ye’ can read, but can tell ye’ the story.” Tormund glanced at Sorren. “Will tha’ be enough?”_ _ _ _

____“Go on.” Said Daenerys._ _ _ _

____“Well, as ye’ may know, Jon Snow started ou’ as a bastard of House Stark. He was sent to join the Night’s Watch, those bloody arseholes. O’ curse I don’ hate ‘em now though.” Tormund raised his hands in defense. “I don’ know what he was doin’ ou’ there, but me and my lads caught him on the other side of the Wall with a fellow crow of his. He had captured Ygritte. We took him back with us, Jon said he wanted to be apart of our cause, but I knew he loved the lass. By our laws, they were man and wife. He captured ‘er and she when she tried to kill ‘em, Ygritte failed. Sorren is ‘legitimate’ as you southerners might say. When Jon abandoned us, Ygritte was furious. She birthed her son righ’ before we attacked Castle Black. She gave em’ to another Free Folk who took ‘em beyond the Wall so she could stay and fight. She though’ she’d come back and raise ‘er son. But she died fightin’.” Tormund explained._ _ _ _

____Daenerys considered the story. She hadn’t known the red headed Wildling to be a liar and truthfully, she’d always found him rather jolly to be around. But the reason for which he came couldn’t be ignored._ _ _ _

____“Your Grace we cannot discount the fact that Sorren could potentially be apart of your familial descent.” Tyrion interjected. Daenerys did not look at him and hardly acknowledged what he had said._ _ _ _

____“I believe that this may be the truth. But, we can’t be sure. If Sorren is Jon’s son that would make him a Targaryen and I will not threaten mine or my daughter’s position. Which begs the question: what exactly did you come here to accomplish, boy?” Daenerys sneered._ _ _ _

____Sorren and Tormund exchanged glances again. “I came here to be recognized by the Crown. I’ve lived my whole life not knowin’ anythin’ about where I come from. My mother is gone. My father is gone. Is i’ too much to ask that I have the opportunity to know someone with whom I share blood?” His voice was sad and soft._ _ _ _

____“I’m afraid I cannot help you, Sorren.” The Queen said, her anger waning. She sympathized with this boy. She knew what it was like to be alone in the world with no family to turn to. But she had fought too long and too hard to jeopardize her family’s position. He may not even be Targaryen and she couldn’t take the chance._ _ _ _

____“It is best you and your company leave as soon as your people are strong enough to face the journey back to the North. Good luck to you.” Dany rose from her chair and left the Small Council Chambers. She was followed by Tyrion and several Unsullied guards._ _ _ _

____The walk was for the most part silent, but Daenerys could tell her Hand had something he wanted to say._ _ _ _

____“What is it Tyrion?” She asked him with impatience._ _ _ _

____Tyrion seemed a bit surprised at first, but cleared his voice. “Nothing, Your Grace. I just think you should reconsider. Having more of your blood around might not be such a terrible thing. Kelnaerys has always longed to know more of her family. Didn’t you say she asked you of Rhaego? You of people should know what it’s—“_ _ _ _

___“No. He cannot stay. I won’t acknowledge him as a member of House Targaryen.” Daenerys said firmly._ _ _

____“My Queen, what harm could a Wildling boy do? I guarantee he has no knowledge of politics and you can’t possibly think he may make a claim to throne. Or will you not acknowledge him perhaps because you are jealous?” The dwarf reasoned, hoping only after he spoke that it didn’t strike a nerve._ _ _ _

____Daenerys stopped before her chambers with her hand on the door knob. The hallway was empty and the silence of the dim light was uncomfortable. Dany glanced at her Hand over her shoulder._ _ _ _

____“Because the only thing that can harm a dragon is another dragon.”_ _ _ _

__Before Tyrion could say another word, the Queen disappeared behind the wooden door._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTS of information to take in in this chapter! Not going to lie, it was quite the hefty chapter to write too and I hope you all enjoyed the brief lemon at the start! ;) 
> 
> Feel free to comment, I love seeing what my readers have to say! Don’t forget to go check out the story’s tumblr where I’ll be posting a picture reference for Sorren! As always, enjoy and stay tuned :)
> 
> -Wolf


	12. Look to the East

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vision of both the past and the future succumbs Kelnaerys to her most primal desires while Daenerys is forced to face a new threat to her and her daughter’s reign.

**Kelnaerys: ******

********

********

When Kelnaerys returned to her bedchambers that night, Kyra was already tucked under the covers and sleeping peacefully in a mountain of pillows. The princess sighed, feeling bad for how she had acted towards the woman earlier. She had hoped to come in and apologize. Looking about the room. Kelnaerys turned to close the door. She hadn't meant to, yet she found herself tracing a slender finger over the three-headed dragon carved into the thick grain of the wood.

"How could this happen..." She whispered so softly it was almost a thought. 

Her finger traced the lines carved into the door, following the grain up and up till she couldn't stretch her arm any further. Skin trailed over wood, swirling about the tails of the creatures and stopping at their triad of heads. All her life Kelnaerys had wanted to know her family, had wanted more of them, had wanted to be like them. To live up to the Targaryens of legend was nearly an impossible accomplishment to behold. Even to merely fill her own mother’s shoes was no small task. However much she had wanted a sibling before, the prospect of competition did not sit well with her, for only she could be the sole Targaryen heir.

"The dragon always has three heads." She whispered again. Finally, Kelnaerys recoiled her hand back to her side. After a moment, she grasped the handle and pulled the door shut as gently as she could as not to wake her wife. It closed heavily with a soft click and Kelnaerys heard rustling from the bed sheets.

"Love..?" Came the whimper and the princess knew she had failed. 

"I'm sorry darling, I meant not to wake you." Kelnaerys said. She took strides towards the bed, stripping herself of her clothing the whole way there. 

Kyra sat up, nightgown falling off her shoulders and her hair messy enough for Kelnaerys to assume that she had been sleeping for quite some time. "No that's quite alright, I'm a light sleeper anyhow. Are you well?" 

"I wanted to apologize for acting so rudely you to you earlier." Kelnaerys sat on the edge of the bed.

The confession seemed to have no effect on the woman. “I understand. It's a lot to take in." Kyra answered sleepily. "Why don't you go change into your night wear and come join me properly in bed?" 

Kelnaerys didn’t respond and didn’t move. She instead let her weight rest on her arms and leaned onto her knees. Kyra didn't press for more and slipped back underneath the covers. It wasn't long till the princess kicked her legs up over the edge of the bed and settled herself into the mattress. Kyra had already fallen asleep, her chest rising and falling steadily and Kelnaerys studied the way she looked. 

So beautiful, she thought. How could any day be a bad one when she was married to this woman? 

Kel rolled onto her back and stared up at the black tapestry of her canopy bed. She ran a hand through her silver hair and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. “I need to stop letting the past haunt me." She murmured into the darkness, the last words spoken into a night where sleep evaded her.  
_______________________

Early that morning, before the sun nearly peered over the horizon, Kelnaerys had awoken. It seemed in her sleep, Kyra had snuggled towards her and was still happily slumbering with a chin on her shoulder and her left arm slung around Kel's waist. Kelnaerys smiled at her wife and after several minutes of laying with her, the princess decided she must get some air to clear her mind. She carefully peeled herself away and gently placed Kyra's hand at her side. 

"I love you." Kelnaerys whispered to her, leaning over and placing a kiss to Kyra's forehead. Kyra stirred slightly but remained asleep.

It took Kel only a moment to get dressed, even in the low light. She picked attire suitable for riding and strapped her sword to her waist. Clipping her boots to her feet, she was out the door swiftly and much more quietly than she had entered the night before. By the time the princess had reached the Dragonpit, the sun had begun to rise. Dragon hands and smelter workers that labored inside the dome were already at work managing the upkeep of the immense building and the creatures that lived within it. Kelnaerys greeted them with a smile, many commenting on how it was "very early for her Royal Highness to be awake". She could not tell them how the previous day's events disturbed her, and merely said she was eager to get a fresh start for today. 

As she stood in the center of the dome, Kelnaerys could hear the familiar crack of wings beating closer and closer. He must've sensed her presence inside, as Yraexes came soaring through the open roof of the Dragonpit, landing with a mighty rumble that shook the halls. He crooned towards her, whistling and grumbling low in his throat. The princess welcomed his warmth and placed her small hand upon the toughness of his paled pink nose. 

"Hello Yraexes." She mused. "I swear you are larger every time I see you." With all of the recent events that had unfolded in the past few days, Kelnaerys had not gotten a chance to visit the dragon, but she knew he would forgive her. Yraexes gazed at her with curiosity behind his blood red eyes, tilting his head slowly. 

Seemingly knowing exactly what his girl had arrived for, Yraexes lowered his shoulder to allow Kelnaerys to climb onto his back. Kelnaerys ran her hands down the length of his immense neck, admiring how hard and solid his scales felt against the smooth of her skin. She climbed atop his massive, taloned foot and up the crease of his neck and shoulder, finally landing in her preferred riding spot aboard his back. After many, many years of practice, Kelnaerys had managed to make the trek look surprisingly graceful. 

"Sir īlon sōvegon? (Shall we fly?)" Kelnaerys asked, to which the dragon gave a high pitched roar and leaped upwards into the air. At the sudden noise and gust of wind, the workers of the Dragonpit dropped to the ground to avoid being knocked over by the dragon's wings or tail. Pleasure and pride flushed into the Targaryen's veins at the sight of it; a display of power that brought men and women to their knees. 

Her mother frowned upon taking flight inside the Dragonpit, considering the area was not entirely fit for it. Nonetheless, arguing with a dragon often times wrought no reward. Yraexes, however, was the more respectful of his clutch, and Kelnaerys had made sure she cultivated a tight bond with him from the time he was a whelp to make sure the respect was mutual. "A dragon is not a slave, but he can be your greatest friend and a powerful ally." Daenerys would tell her.

In three flaps of Yraexes' strong wings, the pair was sky born and the buildings below looked like toys from a children's stage diorama. There was nothing like being on the back of a dragon, to know you wielded a creature of such great majesty; a devastating storm of fire upon the powerful thunder of wings. 

In her frustration, Kelnaerys hoped the thrill of flight would occupy her mind in place of the troubles that had invaded her home and her thoughts. "Rughagon. (Dive.)" She commanded when they had finally reached the air of the sea. Yraexes chortled, tucking his wings close to his deep chest which sent him and his rider slicing through the southern skies at deafening speed. 

Kelnaerys held onto Yraexes' cervical spikes with iron gripped fingers, sealing her legs tightly to the white scales of his broad shoulders. Those who knew nothing of dragons often asked her simply how she did not fall from his back as they flew. She wished she could say it was entirely skillful on her part, but Kelnaerys knew there was always a certain amount of luck involved every time she climbed atop the back of a dragon. 

Before they met the water of the Blackwater Bay, Kelnaerys ordered Yraexes to pull up. "Hakogon bē se pālegon! (Pull up and twist!)" The dragon spread the long span of his phalangeal bones, the dark red membrane between them stretching to support his weight to send the pair upward into a tight barrel roll. Yraexes roared as he leveled out and Kelnaerys smiled brightly, letting out a shout of her own as the blistering winds swept threw her silver hair. 

Their stunt sent them soaring over the Red Keep and casting a great shadow over the throne room. Kelnaerys looked back out toward the ocean to plan her next arial maneuver, but her attention was caught by a lone ship sailing into the bay. A sight such as this normally wouldn't have interested her, but there was something about it that seemed off. From what the princess could tell from her vantage point, the ship was of foreign craft. It was a medium sized ship that had five, triangler sails. The center sail, which was twice the size of the two behind it and the two in front, adorned a sigil Kelnaerys had yet to know.

A golden serpent upon a purple sky.

_________________________________

**Daenerys: ******

********

********

Large braziers burned furiously in the throne room. In their flames, Daenerys was lost in thought. She was a victim to the calming allure of fire, for which she often found solace in. Daenerys' hand gripped the edge of the brazier, her mother's pearl ring clinking against the metal. When the silver band started to glow, Daenerys realized how long she'd been distracted.

"My Queen?" Tyrion inquired over her shoulder. "Did you hear me?" 

Daenerys snapped back into reality, turning around to face her Hand. Beside him stood Sansa, who's hands she held behind her back. Daenerys looked to them both, red flames still swirling in the violet of her irises. "What did you say?" She answered, raising her brows in acknowledgement, yet her eyes still glazed over.

Tyrion frowned while Sansa held a stare that was as unreadable as usual, but locked firmly on the Targaryen woman. "Your Grace, I asked you about Kelnaerys. How is she? She missed our meeting this morning." The dwarf reiterated.

At the mention of her child, Daenerys' trance ceased. "I believe she took Yraexes out this morning. She is taking the information...harshly. Though I do not blame her, as I cannot say I am pleased either. I have spoken to Lady Kyra about the matter. She tells me Kelnaerys seems distracted." Daenerys' black dress curled around her feet as she turned further to take a step towards Sansa and Tyrion. "Speaking of, Lady Sansa, Kyra will be visiting the maester shortly. It may be too soon to tell, but I believe she is with child." 

"How wonderful..." Sansa mused, "...I do hope she is. It is Kyra's duty to her princess."

"Of course that is good news. However, shall we discuss the matters of the Wildlings? I do not believe it is wise to simply send them on their way, Your Majesty." Tyrion insisted.

"There is nothing to discuss. They will be leaving King's Landing." Daenerys said firmly without looking at her Hand, turning away and grasping the bars of the brazier again.

"My Queen you really should—"

"No! I shall not reconsider and I wish you'd take that to heart instead of insisting I welcome some boy into my home that I don't even know for certain shares my blood." Daenerys whipped around fiercely. Her jaw was set tight, the pressure of recent events and Tyrion's relentless pestering heating her blood to its boiling point. Even Sansa looked mildly shocked. Before her Hand could defend his position, the doors of the throne room flung open violently and in poured a multitude of guards. In the middle was a man held in cuffs by the Lord Commander of Daenerys' Queensguard. Two Unsullied rushed to their Queen's side as Dany made her way to meet the battalion in the center of the room. 

"What is the meaning of this?" She ordered, clearly still on edge. Her tone of voice was impatient and she had no idea why her guards couldn't solve this matter themselves. 

"My Queen, as of late, King's Landing as been victim to a severe smuggling issue. We caught this man in the act of doing just that." Said a guard threw her helmet. Daenerys' stared the man down. He was scrawny with a shaggy, black beard, a bald head and deeply set eyes. Blood trickled down his chin and his eye was black and blue with a growing bruise. Crow's feet crinkled in the corners of his eyes and his dark olive skin was wrinkled with age. It was obvious he was not from Westeros.

"What was he caught smuggling, Daario?" Daenerys asked, impatient. Her Lord Commander then relieved himself of his helmet, revealing an Essosi man with dark brown curls and a full beard. 

"Spies, Your Grace." Daario said, shoving the man to his knees as Daenerys approached him. The Queen was admittedly stunned. "Kneel to the Dragon Queen, scum," Daario charged. The man's dirty knees hit the floor with a thud and he began to laugh. The cackle was strangled in between spurts of him choking on his own blood, the sound gurgling from his throat as he struggled to breathe. 

"I'll not kneel to a Targaryen bitch." He declared, still smiling crudely as he spat blood at Daenerys' feet. For the insult, Daario hit the man hard in the back of his head and he fell flat to the marble floor. Daario picked him by the back of his torn shirt, lifting him only to drop him harshly to the floor once again. The man yelled in pain but his grin did not cease as Daario brought him to his knees.

"You will be wise to hold your tongue or I'll cut it from your mouth, filth." Daario warned. He stood behind the man and picked his arakh from his back and held it firmly to the man's throat. 

"Who are you? Why have you come?" Daenerys demanded with calm poise despite the man's lack of manners. She would not give into the rude tactics he employed in order to make her lose her temper, as he would be no good to her dead. The man held Daenerys' gaze, like a hound unwilling to submit. Daenerys wondered where this vile being had come from and why he was smuggling spies into her country.

"Talk!" Daario reminded him and ripped his head back to face the silver queen. The man merely chuckled.

"My name means little. But one day you might never forget it. I am H'zaq." His yellow teeth looked as if a child had placed them crudely in his skull, and the crooked grin he wore sickened Daenerys. "No matter. Cut me down and another just like me will follow. We are all one." He cackled deeply, voice thick with a Ghiscari accent. One Daenerys knew well. "The Order of the Serpent shall rid this world of your filthy, inbred, suppressive bloodline. One by one your kin shall fall, starting with your disgusting spawn." H'zaq growled. With a burst of energy, the man shoved Daario away and lunged at Daenerys, cuffed hands outstretched with the intent to suffocate the queen. Before he could reach her, Grey Worm tackled him to the ground and both men fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Take him to the dungeons." Daenerys ordered, turning away. As the battalion led him out, kicking and laughing, the man had a final thing to say. 

"Look to the water! Look to the skies! For today two dragons shall fall to their deaths by the sting of a scorpion's tail!" He wailed, the echo of his uncontrollable laughter becoming softer and softer as he was drug farther away. Daenerys at first wrote off his warning as the crazed declaration of a man on death's door. 

It wasn't until the throne room was cloaked in the massive shadow of a passing dragon did Daenerys' heart drop into her stomach and her eyes widened in fear.

"Tyrion!" She yelled, spinning to face him. "The bay! Kelnaerys is in the bay! Two dragons shall fall from the skies by a scorpion's tail! They mean to strike her down!" Daenerys was sent into a panicked frenzy, her motherly instincts driving her to do one thing: save her child. Picking up the skirt of her dress, Daenerys sprinted out the throne room doors towards the Dragonpit. "I must get to Drogon. Alert Davos and have him send a fleet to Blackwater Bay. Hurry!" She shouted before disappearing out the doors.  
____________________________________

**Kelnaerys: ******

********

****

Yara Greyjoy had taught the princess a considerable amount about water crafts, being her mother's Master of Ships. Kelnaerys reasoned that if she could get a closer look, her success in identifying to whom the ship belonged would increase, so she urged Yraexes towards the ship to investigate. The dragon seemed to know where she wanted to go before she had even given him a command. In a few beats of his wings they drafted cautiously toward the boat. 

"Ship is long but not narrow. Medium sized. Built for speed and maneuverability. Not a chance it is a merchant ship. It's a caravel, a small warship." Kelnaerys concluded. Up close, the ship seemed deserted, a detail Kelnaerys was beginning to find suspicious. 

In a sudden spring of action, the crew burst alive from under crates, tarps, and boards, shouting commands in a language Kelnaerys was not familiar with. Before she could react, one of the crew members uncovered a loaded scorpion at the bow of the ship. Kelnaerys recognized these weapons from reading the history books on the Battle of King's Landing and how Cersei Lannister's Hand, Qyburn, had constructed the evil weapons with the purpose of killing dragons. 

"Paktot! (Side!)" Kelnaerys said in a panic. Yraexes rolled out of the way as quickly as his massive frame would allow, narrowly escaping the bolt that sailed past them at a distance that was much too close for comfort. The princess, in a split second decision, commanded the dragon upwards toward a trajectory the bolt wouldn't be able to fire at. Once out of range, at the command of his rider, Yraexes dove towards the ship. 

"Dracarys." Kelnaerys seethed and a high pitched rumble filled the area, followed by a blast of raging fire. Yraexes' flames were scarlet red with shots of black and violet streaking threw the hottest parts. She commanded him in a downward spiral and dragon fire burned threw the ship like a hot butter knife. The devastation sent men hurtling off the side of the caravel and into the sea to escape the flames. Kelnaerys directed Yraexes back around, ordering him to draw his breath weapon once again. The boat splintered and cracked under the blast's immense power, wood flying spastically in all directions. As the pair soared away from the wreck, Kelnaerys saw the sails break from their ties, the purple and gold of the largest sail falling into the water and sinking beneath the waves.

The princess, feeling relieved her and her dragon made it out unscathed, pointed Yraexes in the direction of the Red Keep. She must tell her mother what had happened here. It wasn't long after Kelnaerys had assumed the ship and its crew had all but drowned, did she feel Yraexes lurch forward violently, a blood curdling scream escaping from his jaws. He jerked and dropped in the air, screeching in pain. With horror, Kelnaerys turned her head, only to see a scorpion bolt deeply lodged in the thick muscle of Yraexes' left haunch. The bolt had pierced the top his thigh and into the lower part of his wing membrane. The albino dragon wavered in the air in a way that threatened a crash landing. 

"No! Please stay up! Umbagon bē! (Stay up!)" Kelnaerys begged and shouted as she gripped his neck spines harder. Yraexes, with all his strength, was losing altitude no matter how hard he tried to flap his wings. The only thing he could do was to try and slow their descent as he and Kelnaerys hurdled closer to the rocky shoreline. Realizing that her dragon could not carry them upwards and away from impending danger, Kelnaerys pressed her forehead flush to his white scales. "Please..." She pleaded, tears steaming down her face as the ground grew closer. 

The impact must've been heard around for miles and it sent sea water, sand, rocks, and dirt flying seventy feet in the air in all directions. A deep trench was dug through the beach, at the end of which Yraexes lay still, and debris crashed into the side of the keep. Kelnaerys had been launched from her dragon's back soon after they'd collided with the ground and found herself lying meekly in the sand. Unable to see clearly, the princess attempted to lift herself from where she lay, but as she tried to move, searing pain shot up the left side of her abdomen. 

"Ahh, shit..." She howled. With her vision blurred, Kelnaerys found it hard to make out details. Her head felt as though someone took a hammer to it, but her vision was clear enough for her see that the pommel of her sword had pierced through her shirt and the soft flesh of her stomach. Blood stained her shirt and dripped lazily down the sword's pommel. With as much haste as she could muster, Kelnaerys unbuckled her belt and gently pulled the hilt from her side. Thankfully, it was not a deep wound nor did it hit anything vital; but it did hurt quite a lot and Kelnaerys was sure some of her ribs were broken, for every breath she took felt as though it'd be her last. 

She felt the sting of pain across her eyes as well and lifted a hand to inspect the cause. Her hand returned red with blood.

After reality had set in, the silver haired girl looked over to the heaping, still mass of her dragon. Hot tears pricked at Kelnaerys' eyes and stained her cheeks till they began to fall freely. Yraexes laid buried in sand and grass, the rumble of his breaths shallow and hallowing. The sand below him was thick and wet with dragon blood as it seeped from his wound. Kelnaerys struggled to crawl over, her own wounds combined with heart break weighing her down as if she was trudging through quicksand. 

"Get up!" She yelled at him, though he did not respond.

"Yraexes! Jiōragon bē! (Get up!)" This time he stirred, lifting his massive head ever so slightly as if to show his rider he was indeed not dead. After reaching the membrane of his wing, Kelnaerys stopped and took the leathery skin in her hand. The princess's strength waned. Yraexes, despite his wounds, let out a bellowing cry so loud a massive swarm of birds flocked from the nearby trees and flew away. 

Kelnaerys rolled carefully onto her back and her limbs felt heavy. She lay there solemnly staring up into the bright sky as a soft breeze blew across the shoreline. The sound of gulls overhead lulled her eyes shut, but with determination she would snap them open again, for she could not let herself succumb to death. 

A sharp gust of wind suddenly came surging down on her as she struggled to keep her eyes open. The only thing Kelnaerys saw before darkness enveloped her was the growing silhouette of colossal black wings as they descended upon the beach.  
                  ___________________

_Death. Was this what this was? No. It couldn't be. Unless it....could?_

_Blackness was all Kelnaerys could see, that is, till she opened her eyes. Blinking, she laid face up and staring into in the grand hall of a castle she did not recognize._

_She was alone, without another soul in sight._

_"Where am I?" Kelnaerys thought aloud, rising slowly from the floor. "What happened to my wounds..." Kelnaerys whispered after realizing her lack of pain. She placed a hand above her abdomen and brought a finger to her eye. No blood, not even a scratch. "How in the..."_

_A distant roar urged Kelnaerys' attention toward her surroundings. The keep was dimly lit and the ceiling seemed to reach the heavens. Large braziers with clawed feet, similar to the ones her mother had, burned in every corner. The rushing of water thundered outside and Kelnaerys walked toward an open window to investigate the sound. A sky made of orange, red and violet illuminated the setting sun as a waterfall surged forth down the side of the castle, overlooking a vast city that spanned as far as the eye could see._

_"This is not King's Landing." Kelnaerys acknowledged. "Where the hell am I..."_

_Peering back inside, she noticed a winged throne forged from black stone at the heart of the hall. It looked jagged and rough, like it had endured a thousands winters, and a red ruby crowned the top just beneath the head of a dragon. Kelnaerys stepped towards it cautiously, one hand behind her back and the other outstretched. When her fingers came in contact with the structure she was surprised to find that the surface was as smooth as polished marble. Up close, she could see soft, reflective silver flecks imbedded into the dark stone and a sword that was slung over one wing._

_A crimson diamond at its pommel, the sword looked familiar. The grip was black and the cross guard was made of silver steel, a dragon head at each end. Swirl-like flames decorated the blade._

_"Blackfyre...?" Kelnaerys breathed in disbelief. She pulled the sword from its sheath to inspect it, and quickly returned it to its scabbard. "I must be dreaming....this cannot be real." Kelnaerys said as she took a wide look across the hall, her gaze landing on a black banner that strung across two pillars. There was a red three-headed dragon at its center. She wasn't sure what made her do it, but her lilac eyes finally fell back toward the throne. Kelnaerys' body moved without much thought, drawing her closer and closer to the place of power._

_The princess turned to sit, and just as her bottom graced the seat, a sinister, inhuman voice whispered throughout the hall._

_"Yourrrr Majestyyyyy...." ___

__  
____________________ _

__"Who's there??" Kelnaerys shouted._ _

__From death she rose, lilac eyes blown wide open. Her lungs sucked in a deep breath as her torso shot upwards, which left her feeling woozy and a bit nauseous. The familiar sting of pain flooded her nerves and she was painfully reminded of her wounds. "Ow. Shit..." she grumbled. Kelnaerys brought a hand to cover her eyes from the light._ _

__"We were wondering when you'd wake." A chilly, yet calm, voice muttered. Briefly, Kelnaerys was reminded of the voice that she had heard in the castle. But it was far from that chilling tone and from wherever her sleep had taken her._ _

__In the corner, seated by the hearth, was Sansa Stark. She had a book her lap and a goblet and an empty plate atop the small table in front of her. "I wasn't so sure you'd make it." She said._ _

__All the horrible things Kelnaerys was feeling seemed to come down on her at once. Saliva began to thickly coat the lining of her mouth and she resisted the urge to vomit. "What happened?" The princess asked weakly. Sansa rose from her chair by the fire at sat down along side the bed._ _

__"You and your dragon had a horrible accident..." Sansa started, but was silenced before she could finish. With the mention of her crash landing, Kelnaerys panicked._ _

__"Yraexes! I must go to him." She blurted, trying to lift herself from the bed. However, the attempt was in vain and Sansa gently pressed her back down, not that it took much anyway, as the biting pain in the princess's side convinced her to be gentle._ _

__"Shhh, relax. The white creature lives. His wounds are nearly healed." The red haired woman lulled in a surprisingly soothing voice. "Yours though will take some time. You've been unconscious for nearly three weeks now."_ _

__Kelnaerys looked around and found that she was in her mother's solar. Vaguely, her memory began to return. The crash. The ship. The bolt. "What? There was a ship....a ship in the bay." She murmured. Sansa did not respond and got up, walking towards the door._ _

__"There are people who will be relived to know you live. My daughter included. I will go get her and your mother." With that, Sansa exited the room without another world , leaving Kelnaerys alone with her thoughts._ _

__The princess gingerly laid back down on the bed. "Gods, what is going on." She said aloud to the air. In her mind everything balled into one. The Wildings, the boat, the crash, her....vision. Maybe it was a dream, maybe it wasn't, Kelnaerys wasn't sure. Maybe she had died. "But Blackfyre was on that throne..." She whispered. The more she thought about it, the more upset she became. As tears began to fall sparsely from her eyes, the door to the solar flung open._ _

__"Kelnaerys! My love!" A woman's voice chirped. It was her mother. Daenerys ran to her child's side, sitting on the edge of the bed and grasping Kel's hand. Kelnaerys winced in pain from the jostling. "I'm so sorry my dear. I should've been there. I should've protected you. I should've....I should've—."_ _

__"Mother please." Kelnaerys struggled to lift herself, her voice hoarse. "There's nothing you could've done. I shouldn't have been so stupid. I thought....well it doesn't matter what I thought." Daenerys picked up a glass from the table and brought it to her daughter's lips, for which Kelnaerys was grateful. Her throat was sore and felt as dry as the Red Waste. The Queen kicked off her night shoes and set her feet up on the bed as she scooted closer to Kelnaerys. Daenerys, still holding her child's hand, pressed her forehead to Kel's._ _

__"I thought I'd lost you. My only daughter, my best friend. I'm so sorry...." Daenerys sounded as if she may cry. There was a long pause between them. The familiar smell of soot and the ash of the fire was comforting as they laid there enjoying each other's company, while also silently thanking their lucky stars the gods had not taken them from each other. It pained the princess to know she had nearly left her mother without a daughter and heir, her wife widowed, and all the people she cared about. Perhaps she shouldn't have done what she did._ _

__"But you didn't." The younger woman finally answered, managing a smile as she broke their silence. Daenerys brought her hands to Kelnaerys' cheeks and violet met lilac in relief. Daenerys threw her arms around Kelnaerys, to which the princess grumbled with soreness and hugged her back. It then occurred to her that no one had mentioned the vessel Yraexes had sunk in the bay before they crashed. "Mother?" She asked and Daenerys raised her eyebrows. "Do you know what happened to me?" Kel wondered directly, yet her questions were followed by another long pause. Kelnaerys searched her mother's eyes, looking for an answer._ _

__Daenerys looked as if she was about to walk away like Sansa had, but the expression on the Queen's face softened when she realized Kelnaerys deserved truth. "They are called the Order of the Feathered Serpent." She answered with a sigh. "We have yet to gather more information besides that. Our prisoner is rather....reluctant to reveal anything else. However, he is pretty adamant about one thing." Dany paused, looking oddly sheepish. Kelnaerys found this quite striking, as Queen Daenerys Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons, never shied away from conflict in the face of imminent adversity. It was a trait that she, as a princess and as a Targaryen, hoped to live up to._ _

__"Well what is it?" Kelnaerys urged, the pain of her wounds making her grow more irritable by the second. The laceration in her abdomen was especially painful she found it rather difficult to find a comfortable position to lay in._ _

__Her mother pursed her lips. "I believe they mean to—" A soft knock came from the door._ _

__"Come in."_ _

__The wood creaked as it opened gently, revealing Kyra in her robe, nightgown and slippers. Her eyes were heavy with sleep and the hickory of her short hair looked as if she'd been slumbering for a while. Kelnaerys then realized that her mother was too in her nightgown, her similarly silver locks down and unbraided, and it occurred to the princess it must be late at night._ _

__"Hello my love. I heard you had awoken and...well I've missed you terribly. I thought we'd lost you. We all had." Kyra soothed. She always spoke with a softness that could melt the hearts of all who met her. She carefully stepped forward, most likely put off at the sight of Daenerys so close. The Dragon Queen mildly terrified her, and probably for good reason. The only person who Daenerys didn’t intimidate was her own daughter._ _

__“Come darling.” Kelnaerys reached out and Kyra took her hand gently. The princess brought her wife to sit down besides her till the three women shared the small bed._ _

__Daenerys only spent a moment more with them, feeling it necessary that the lovers make up for lost time. It pained her heart in a bittersweet way to see Kelnaerys so at peace with Kyra beside her, as the Queen feared she may lose the only person in the world she could not live without. For the first time, she was not the only woman in Kel’s life but Daenerys knew it was necessary that her child grow into her own family if there was ever a chance the realm could continue to be ruled by Targaryen lineage. Kelnaerys was not just her child, her blood, her heir, but her best friend in the whole world. A gift Daenerys had been honored with from the heavens in a time of a grief and sorrow. But, she knew what it was like to be young and in love, so she carefully got up as not to disturb Kel’s wounds._ _

__“Mother?”_ _

__“Yes, my love?” The Queen said warmly before turning the door handle._ _

__“It was you and Drogon who saved me wasn’t it?”_ _

__Daenerys remembered seeing her child lying on the sand motionless and bruised with the bloody body of her dragon buried and unmoving next to her with a part of his wing wrapped up in her hand. She had tried to crawl to him in her last moments, Daenerys had thought as Drogon landed on the beach before them. In a bizarre way, through all her grief as she witnessed the sight, that had made her heart swell, as a mother and a Targaryen. In her anger and outrage Daenerys had tried to piece together what had happened, but the scene was such a mess of debris that it was a bit like unraveling a ball of twine. The absolute horror that had washed over her in that very moment, a piece of it came back to her briefly as she stood there with her hand on the door knob. To think Kelnaerys was gone, that she had been too late, was almost a burden too much to bear._ _

__Kelnaerys met her mother’s eyes, relief along with something she couldn’t quite place pooled there, and the connection between them was enough for the princess to know what had happened. Without another word, Daenerys smiled and lightly slipped from the chamber._ _

__The two young women simply laid with each other for quite awhile, sharing soft kisses here and there. Kyra was mindful not the let her hands roam, lest she accidentally find a painful spot on her lover’s body. She too remembered when, surprisingly enough, Sansa had rushed to her to tell her the news of what had happened in the bay. Kyra’s heart dropped as if weighed down by an anvil, and she had felt as though she’d been hurtled off a cliff. Their love was so new, so young and beautiful, and now they would never get a chance to let it blossom. Not even the very few kisses they’d shared would be enough for Kyra to remember truly what she had lost._ _

__“I can practically hear your thoughts Kyra.” Kelnaerys said, her normally deep voice still a bit hoarse. “I am sorry for what I’ve done. This is not the life I promised you.” No response from the taller woman came, and Kyra instead laced her fingers between her wife’s, playing with Kelnaerys’ wedding ring. She pressed her nose to Kel’s silver waves as she lay beside her, a soft sigh escaping from her lips._ _

__“You promised to love me, to give me a life where I would be happy, and to never squander my opinion. Didn’t really think you’d fall from a dragon so soon though...” Kyra picked her head up from Kel’s chest and as their gazes met, the two of them began to laugh. Their laughter lasted a while before finally the lateness of the hour began to heavy their eyelids. Kyra snuggled into her wife’s bosom gingerly. “Oh I almost forgot...” She muttered without much urgency. “I did not bleed this month.” Her words were uttered so nonchalantly that Kelnaerys almost missed the importance of them. When it dawned on her, the princess’s eyes grew wide like saucers as she glanced to Kyra, who smiled with satisfaction but did not look up._ _

__“You mean...?” Kelnaerys grinned from ear to ear._ _

__“Yes.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I’m so sorry for the lateness of this update. This chapter was an absolute whirlwind to write. I had many, many drafts of this and piecing them together took quite a while in order for me to get the outcome I wanted. Combined with that, this chapter is probably the most action packed to date in this fic. It will not end here either! This story will go hundreds of miles in true Game of Thrones fashion; more cunning villains, magical creatures, fantastical places, and gripping plot line awaits! As readers, you guys still have so much more in store and as a writer, I have so much more to tell you with this story. Of course, like most authors, I have had an endgame in sight since I began this fic and I am slowly inching my way towards it. In time, my master plan will fall into place and I hope everyone enjoys the twists and turns to come! 
> 
> Please feel free to comment!
> 
> -Wolf


	13. I Was Never Meant For Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Sansa share their confessions after dark, Kelnaerys struggles to come to terms with her injuries, and the culprit behind her attack is revealed.

Daenerys:

Before she left her solar that night, Daenerys grabbed a small parchment from the table that she had left there earlier. She smiled at the two young women, but they were so focused on each other that Dany was sure they hadn't noticed her in her silent praise. Thinking it best to leave Kelnaerys and Kyra to themselves, Daenerys pulled the door closed behind her, finding the soft click of the lock comforting in the dark. It was solemn, solid proof that not only had this door closed, but another one as well. The feeling washed over the Queen with a bittersweet sigh.

She passed through the short hallway between her solar and bedchambers quickly and Daenerys let out a breath of relief as soon as she was greeted with the warm light of her room. The piece of paper she retrieved was tucked away in a drawer and all thoughts that had been gathered from it were forgotten for the night. Daenerys slipped off her night shoes and stored them in a corner where she wouldn't misplace them, but just as she was about to untie her robe, the darkness of a figure in the corner caught her eye and she stopped.

"You're almost just as brooding as he was." Daenerys said quietly as she realized to whom the shadow belonged. As if she never noticed in the first place, Daenerys began to untie the top few strings of her nightgown. Sansa stepped out of the dim lighting's shadowy cradle, revealing a woman robed in thin nightclothes and her straight, red hair was loose across her shoulders. In two long, sweeping strides Sansa's bosom was flush with the back of Daenerys body, her hands wrapped around the silver haired woman's torso from behind. Daenerys shivered when she felt the gentle press of Sansa's lips against the back of her neck and let the strings of her nightgown fall limp over her chest. The small gesture reminded Daenerys of the bitter cold of the North and how it seemed to be a her family's unrelenting destiny to fall for the Starks of Winterfell.

"Perhaps, but I'm much prettier." Sansa remarked with a faint smile. Daenerys didn't have to see it to know it was there. Her arms enveloped the queen whole and Dany went limp in her embrace. Sansa was tall enough in comparison to Daenerys to rest her chin atop the white of the woman's hair, and so she did. Daenerys couldn't help but lean into comfort of the warmth behind her. 

Despite how tired both of them were, Daenerys more so than Sansa, they rested easily like this for awhile. "We really shouldn't be seen like this." Daenerys halfheartedly mumbled and started to squirm, yet Sansa's hold on her only constricted tighter.

"My Queen..." Sansa whispered in response, her breath warm against the shell of Daenerys' ear. The hushed tone caused Daenerys to become lost in thought briefly and her struggling ceased, for she so dearly wanted to be enveloped by Sansa's grasp. The queen looked towards the door to her solar. "Don't worry. I doubt we shall hear from them till morning." Sansa soothed. Daenerys seemed to reconsider, but still managed to wiggle away from the redhead to face her instead. She craned her neck to look Sansa in the eye, studying the frigid powder blue of her irises. Daenerys had always marveled at how Sansa tried to be so reserved behind those eyes, chilled and unmovable like the frozen glaciers of the North. Yet, the way they would twinkle when Sansa's heart bled, like a watery sheen over stained glass, reminded Daenerys that not all things are as they appear. And Sansa's blue eyes never failed to give her away. 

Daenerys brought a delicate hand and cupped Sansa's rosy cheek tenderly. The touch caused Sansa's eyes to close. "Thank you." Said Daenerys lovingly. "For watching over her." The redhead fluttered her eyes open at the confession and it seemed as if Sansa didn't know what to say. Daenerys merely continued to smile at her and rubbed a thumb over her pale cheek bones. 

"You needed to rest." Sansa said, intertwining her fingers with the hand Daenerys had upon her cheek. She pulled it from her face and kissed the back of it. After her trifling month, it was all Daenerys could do but purr at the contact, which eluded a small, complacent smirk from Sansa. Not long after Sansa's lips fell from her skin, Daenerys took her by the hand and led her over to the cushioned chairs by the balcony of her bedchambers. Sansa nearly hesitated, an old habit, but complied with the Queen's direction. The night was warm and Dany's sheer, red curtains billowed in from outside on a refreshing breeze blowing in from the sea. As they stepped out onto the balcony, both women were illuminated by the soft glow of the moon, which cast a beam of light onto the water. It made the platinum of Daenerys' hair look like the color of moon dust. 

"I have waited so long for this moment, Sansa Stark." Daenerys said standing close to the railing of her balcony with Sansa beside her. 

"What moment do you speak of Daenerys Stormborn?" Sansa replied. She moved closer, yet space still remained between them. 

"Do not play coy with me Sansa. From the moment I came to Winterfell to fight his war, to risk my life for him, to lose so much for him. Only to have him cast me adrift ...." Dany shook her head and her voice became low. She clasped her hands in front of her, breathed in deeply, and peered over her shoulder. "Do you know what Tyrion told me before I arrived in Winterfell all those years ago?"

"I cannot say that I do. But if it came from Tyrion it was probably either obnoxiously naughty, shockingly wise, or an abomination of the two." Sansa replied. She took another step forward and toyed with the wolf shaped ring on her finger. 

"He told me 'not to fear the white wolf, for it is the red one whose teeth are the sharpest'." Daenerys smiled as she said this, though Sansa could not see it. "I told him that dragons don't fear wolves, we eat them." Dany chuckled, her voice warm like the crackle of a hearth as she reminisced on old times now long passed.

"From the first time I laid my eyes on the red wolf, I knew there was something else in this world other than the Iron Throne that I desired." Daenerys turned to face Sansa, pressing gently into her and wrapping her arms around Sansa's neck.

Sansa's expression remained stoic but her voice came out as smooth as silk. "What ever could distract the great Mother of Dragons from her conquest of Westeros?" She joked. It was then Daenerys caught a glint in her eye that could only be described as playful, unyielding, and challenged.

"Feelings I had yet been able to describe. You were so cold and rough; at first I thought you a mere obstacle in my path to the throne. I admired your faith and devotion to your people, but joy was never something you seemed to know. It occurred to me that was just who you were, always in someone's shadow and yearning for more." Daenerys whispered. "Something I too had known."

"And what do you think now?" The taller woman asked.

Daenerys thought intently at the question, chewing at her bottom lip. "You seemed so consumed by duty that only the snow and ice were warm enough to comfort you....", she shook her head,"....I saw before me a leader drowning in a chasm of grief that had been bored into the earth just for her. It was like you had been molded to fill a space you weren't made to fit. But there you stood always, fading out by design, poised as stained glass trying to bring about reform, yet consciously avoiding change at all cost."  
Sansa's silence remained, but Daenerys wasn't finished. "But after watching you from afar, you suddenly became no longer the frigid Lady Stark, but just...Sansa. I'm not sure what changed. Perhaps it was the way you'd spare glances at me when you thought I wasn't looking, how both our tragedies outweighed our blessings, and the way we'd spend countless nights awake talking into the wee hours of the morning about everything but how we felt....." Dany looked up at Sansa with bright violet eyes, her elated expression almost child-like even in adulthood. "....it was in those moments I knew that I was not meant for him."

Sansa held onto Daenerys tightly, as if she were to let her go, Dany would evaporate from beneath her finger tips and cease to exist from this world. Sansa would not let that happen. She towered over Daenerys in their embrace, holding her with one hand on the small of her back and the other between her shoulder blades. Daenerys' arms were wrapped around Sansa's neck as she was tipped backwards. Their lips ghosted on one another's, each too afraid to ruin the moment by expressing their emotions in this way. Dany's eyes were half lidded, as were Sansa's.

"Our arrangement has come to fruition at last." Sansa breathed as their foreheads touched. "You have broken the wheel." Their lips finally connected in a sweet kiss full of longing and desire, a joining of long lost lovers, for that is what they were. 

Soon Sansa needed to see those violet eyes open again, for if they did not Sansa felt as though a part of her heart would wither away and die. When they broke apart, still holding onto each other, Daenerys was the first to smile with kissed bruised lips and eyes half lidded. 

"But there is something I never quite understood." Daenerys asked, the corners of her mouth straightening. Sansa raised her eyebrows in response and hummed. "You relinquished your own daughter to me so easily, though I must admit the performance you made to make the court suspect otherwise was quite convincing. Kyra is your flesh and blood and it is known, as history should point out, that the lone wolf dies but the pack survives." A delicate, perfectly manicured hand trailed down Sansa's face as the redhead's expression became colder with every syllable. "So why, I wonder, allow her to stray so far from the North and become a bride of the dragon?"

Hardness echoed in Sansa's eyes and Daenerys knew a tender nerve had been struck. It was then that the silver haired woman felt herself slipping from Sansa's grasp and closer to the balcony's edge till she no longer could feel the other woman's warmth. In a drawn out turn the redhead put her back to Daenerys, and the queen thought briefly to apologize, but knew that it would look foolish and weak and Sansa would stand for none of that.

"Before Ramsay died, I told him never again would a Bolton rule the North. I meant it, even if it were my own child I might sacrifice." Sansa finally answered. It was then Daenerys had figured out the whole truth. 

Without making a notion towards Sansa, Daenerys instead turned on her heel and made her way past the taller woman and back into her room. Just as she'd hoped, the Lady Paramount of the North followed her in. "So she is of Bolton stock. I hear they were quite an....unsavory people." The queen remarked, pouring herself a glass of wine before seating herself by the hearth. Daenerys proceeded to cross her legs in one languid motion. 

Sansa, feeling chastised and forced to defend herself, snarled under baited breath. "I would prefer it if the details fell on deaf ears." She reasoned, swallowing thickly. It wasn't unlike Daenerys to challenge her wit, as she had many times before; the Dragon Queen was rightly presumptuous and obnoxiously curious: an infuriating combination that also happened to dampened Sansa panties from time to time. All the same, Sansa still felt strongly for Daenerys even after all these years. 

What had bloomed at Winterfell nearly two decades ago was nothing even the greatest of prophets could have foretold. They were of fire and ice and just as opposite, yet in the wake of war and death impossible things will prosper. Thus, impossibly did not only grow; it flourished. Two queens, one in the North and one in the South, fell in love during those weeks at Winterfell and it hadn't been either's intention. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Sansa wanted so badly to hate the Dragon Queen, with her beautiful silver hair and monstrous children, simply because she was a Targaryen, a foreigner, and a threat to the North's cause as an independent kingdom. Jon had given in to her, surrendering his title, the trust that was placed upon him, and the northerner's hopes for freedom all in a single bend of his knee. All without so much as seeking Sansa's opinion first and for what? Because he loved her? Sansa had been rightly furious. So when Daenerys Targaryen had finally appeared in her family's ancestral home, Sansa had already made up her mind to see to the woman's end. 

But, as the maesters at the Citadel would someday write into the history books, this is not at all what happened. A beautifully painful love story, much like the ones young maidens would read to quell their budding thirst for romance, is what happened. Sansa, who was indeed pregnant but not showing at this point, did everything in her power to hate Daenerys; that was, till she began to speak with her. None but this must be said: it is rather fascinating how two hearts, who share nothing in common, can beat in sync to the rhythm of shared tragedy.

Daenerys looked up, lazily taking an indulgent sip from her goblet. Her pearly white teeth were on display as she smirked, satisfied in her dry meddling. "I do appreciate your honesty, but I had already known." 

As if on cue, Sansa shot her a look that border-lined on offended and concerned, yet was neither. "What do you mean?" She asked. Daenerys appeared exasperated.

"Before you had told me of Kyra's parentage, I had already known the truth. Surely you'd expect me to pry Sansa. I knew you held secrets about her for a reason, considering how you refused to tell me the truth of her blood when I publicly announced the marriage. But I do value truthfulness, yours especially. There are more people than normal who'd rather see me dead these days." Daenerys rolled her eyes and met Sansa's gaze, keeping steady contact with the redhead's frosty irises as she took another healthy swig from her goblet.

"That insolent girl...." Sansa seethed pensively, and the reaction earned her a displeased look from the queen.

"You had better be jesting if you are speaking of your Crown Princess that way, Lady Stark." Daenerys' tone was sharp, nothing like the mischievously flirtatious banter it had been moments before. 

"Not her." Sansa quickly responded. She was becoming tired of the exhausting semantic torment Daenerys was forcing her to endure. "Kyra." 

The fire under the hearth crackled sporadically and the room seemed to darken. With a stoney gaze and a drawn out sigh, the silver haired queen rose, putting her goblet down on the table to stand before Sansa once again. "I've seen the way you treat her Sansa..." The Queen hushed as she drew near. "...and, while I care for you dearly, that 'insolent girl' carries my grandchild and heir to the Iron Throne in her womb." Everything about Daenerys' posture indicated a friendly, even alluring approach: open hands, soft expression, and calm pace with hips sashaying seductively from side to side. Even when Daenerys motioned for her to lean forward and brought full lips to the shell of the redhead's ear, did Sansa anticipate what she'd say next. 

"If I hear you mistreat her again I will not hesitate to find a new Warden of the North." Daenerys lulled, the sound of every syllable venomously sweet, like syrup laced with poison. So sweet that even Sansa, who was renowned in the seven kingdoms for her clever wit, could hardly believe it was a threat and seemed to be at a loss for how to respond. Daenerys appeared to be satisfied with the taller woman's speechlessness and rewarded Sansa's silence with a smoldering look that was accompanied by a genuine smile. She ran her hands down Sansa's arms and paraded to the other side of the room. Her nightgown slid off her body and piled into a delicate ball at her feet. In spite of the words she had uttered not moment ago, Daenerys looked to Sansa with an innocent gaze as she carefully stepped out of her nightgown. "Will you be joining me in bed?" 

Sansa was incredulous to believe the ultimatum of her actions, for she knew Daenerys never made empty promises, nor empty threats. Not to mention the audacity of the queen to invite her into bed not minutes after threatening her, which was so painfully characteristic of Daenerys. Yet, Sansa believed her. As long as Her Majesty flew the Winged Shadow her oaths should never be taken for a bluff. Winterfell was Sansa's home and her birthright, but if she really thought about it, the punishment seemed to fit the crime. In all but name she had ostracized her own child and made Kyra feel like ward in her own home. Sansa would admit she had been a less than satisfactory mother, but she could never bring herself to care knowing what her lord father had done. Even when she offended Sansa could do naught to stop herself. But, she always felt guilty afterwards and, like she did with most of her emotions, the redhead merely shrugged it off and told herself it would go away in time. It had always occurred to Sansa, usually in an afterthought, that she was indeed in the wrong all these years. Would she deserve Daenerys' consequences? Surely it was befitting, wasn't it? Sansa knew that one day she would have to answer for the mistreatment of her daughter. She prayed that, if not in this life then the next, the gods would punish her for what she had done and perhaps Daenerys' warning was merely fate acknowledging that her time was up; the chalice for which held her karma was full to the brim. And so wordlessly, Sansa walked toward the door of the queen's bedchambers.

"Where are you going?" Daenerys asked from the bed. Sansa stopped, fixing the strap of her nightgown that had drooped off her shoulder.

"Goodnight, My Queen." Was the last thing Sansa said before the door shut closed behind her.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kelnaerys:

In the morning Kelnaerys rose feeling like she'd been kicked in the stomach by a mule. "Fuck." She grumbled as she rubbed her face. Kyra was gone but the sheets on the bed still smelled like her. The scent of lavender and sage lingered among the room and it filled Kel's senses with such sweet delight, and despite her pain, she reached across her pillows to stroke the blankets beneath them. With a brief glance around the room she surveyed her surroundings till her attention finally fell on the table beside her. It was arranged in a way she'd notice it; there was a goblet, a silver platter, and a fluffy, white biscuit atop it. Under the plate was a single piece of paper.

_Meet me in the small council chambers when you are dressed. ___

__Kelnaerys did not have to guess who it was from. She could tell solely by the long, sharp letters that it was without a doubt her mother's handwriting. With a strangled moan, Kel swung her legs over the bed and attempted to stand. She brought a hand across the bandages tied to her midsection for support and began to pad her way out of her mother's solar. The door, which she never had any trouble opening before them, seemed as heavy as an iron crate and the amount of strength it took to open left Kel feeling as if her rib cage might pop from her breast. "Great shit, why is....geez there we go." With one obstacle down, the princess was finally able to limp her way across her queen mother's bedchambers, but as she passed Daenerys' desk, she noticed a very official looking parchment resting upon the wood. Naturally curious, Kel picked up the notice and started to read._ _

__"Oh fuck." Kelnaerys said aloud, though no one was around to hear. She crudely flopped the paper back on her mother's desk and, with much more haste than before, exited the room.  
_____________________________________________________________ _

__It took Kelnaerys longer than usual to dress, and while she normally shooed away her handmaidens, she gladly accepted their help. Ever since she was a little girl, it was rare site to catch the young princess in a dress, and while Daenerys and her handmaidens would valiantly attempt to squeeze her into one every chance they got, their efforts were often short lived. While the queen had since long given up, Kel's resistance to wear attire she would otherwise deem "lady-like" still persists to this day. Instead of the neat, form-fitting tunics she was known for wearing, Kelnaerys adorned an loose, embellished, wine colored shirt that she tucked neatly underneath a pair of black, high-waisted trousers and slipped on knee-high studded boots. The princess wore no sword, but still she secured a black leather baldrick displaying a three-headed dragon across her chest._ _

__It wasn't till Kelnaerys touched her face did alarm strike her, as the action sent pain through her nerves. In response, she took a quick look in the full length mirror by her wardrobe and brought a hand over the left side of her face in horror. "Oh my gods..." A thick, crimson scar stretched from the top of the princess's left ear all the way across her chiseled cheekbone, down both her lips, and reached the base of her chin. Tears welled up in her eyes at the sight of her once beautiful face, which had once been revered as being that of a goddess's, now deformed and grotesque looking. Why hadn't Kyra said something last night?_ _

__Gods she must think me horrifying, Kelnaerys thought. Still covering the wound across her face, Kelnaerys turned to face her handmaidens._ _

__"Thank you ladies that will be all." Kelnaerys said with as warm a smile as she could muster, dismissing her servants. Most of them were no older than three and ten years of age. They giggled in girlish delight as they passed her, despite her appearance, and silently preened in the princess's charming nature. Their reaction, which was not of immediate disgust, soothed Kel's worry for the moment. Though true she was a woman, Kelnaerys possessed such an elegant and charismatic way about her that it was no surprise when her suave allure was often responsible for the blush upon the cheeks of many a fair maiden. Lord Tyrion was often jealous of the way both men and women would swarm towards Kelnaerys without the princess merely having to lift a finger._ _

__In spite of her injuries, it took Kel less time than she thought to reach the small council room. On the way over she had been bombarded by servants, knights, and gentry alike with wishes of good health and a speedy recovery and while she addressed them all, the princess kept a hand over the left side of her cheek. She even passed the Royal Dragonhand, who was happy to inform her Yraexes was healing quickly from his wounds and should be like new in no time. For that, Kelnaerys thanked the gods. Ships, clothes, weapons, and riches are all easy to replace, but dragons were priceless._ _

__When she arrived, Greyworm stood watch outside with his helmet in one hand and his spear in the other. Kelnaerys gave him a nod, which Greyworm was quip to return, and the Unsullied soldier standing opposite of him opened the door to the council chambers. Daenerys appeared to be in thought as she sat comfortably at her chair, toying with the table pieces in front of her. When she ascended to the throne, the queen had loved the Painted Table from Dragonstone so much that she commissioned her craftsman to furnish her small council chambers with one including faction pieces to match. The piece she currently held in her hand looked to be a ship._ _

__"Why didn't you tell me I look hideous?" Kelnaerys asked facing the door, her voice low like a snarl as she slowly turned away. Daenerys, who had been scrambled from her thoughts, looked on incredulously._ _

__"You look nothing of the sort! On the contrary, I think the scar will be quite attractive. With a face as handsome yours not even a battle wound like that could abate your beauty." The Queen coaxed. "But, we have matters to discuss, though I can't help but tell you how relieved I am to see you alive and breathing again." Her mother's smile was warm and genuine. Kel huffed and pulled a chair from underneath the table beside Daenerys, trying her best to slide it out on her own without looking weak in front of her queen mother._ _

__"Here let me help you." Daenerys offered, standing to assist._ _

__"No. I'll manage." The reply was swift and harsher than she would've liked, but Kel would not stand for letting the extent of her injuries be made public, not even to her mother; and she refused to take her hand from the left side of her face. The attempt at hiding her pain was probably futile, for it was her mother who had found her lying helplessly on the beach. All the servants who had kept her alive for weeks would surely know too, but at least if she acted strong then perhaps they'd see her as such. King Aenys I Targaryen, the first born son of Aegon the Conqueror and second King of the Targaryen dynasty, was seen as weak. Aenys; though a kind and gentle man, was indecisive, easily influenced, and was no good with a blade. For all these reasons, his weaknesses were acknowledged by the public eye and the people began to believe he was a fool and a coward and no longer fit for kingship, which ultimately led to his mysterious death after only five years as king. Kelnaerys had diligently read of Aenys and the Targaryens of old and she would not repeat their same mistakes._ _

__Daenerys, who appeared a bit shocked at the reaction, lowered herself back into her seat. "I did not mean to offend. Oh come now love, please take your hand away."_ _

__"I know you didn't. But what happened to me has long since passed, I'd prefer to try and get back to the way things were. I wish to burden no one else with my current state of health." Kelnaerys sighed as she finally took as seat at the table, and the corners of her eyes crinkled as she sat, the pressure around her ribs increasing and causing her pain. She then hesitantly unshielded the massive disfigurement across her cheek and dropped her hands to the table top. Daenerys looked at her with concern, as any mother would be for their child._ _

__"My darling, you clearly aren't comfortable." Dany tried with a soothing voice. "Please, we can discuss this later if you are hurting."_ _

__"No, I'm well." Kel's answer came back as smooth as she could muster. Though it didn't seem like it, Kel was appreciative of her mother's concern and while she didn't always like it, she understood her fretting. As her sole child and the only living Targaryen heir currently in existence, it was obviously in Daenerys' best interest to preserve the welfare of her daughter. As she settled, a thought occurred to her. "Before I forget, do you know where Kyra is? I have not seen her this morning."_ _

__"If I remember correctly, Daario escorted her to Grand Maester Ebrose just after first light to be examined in his clinic." It didn't take a genius to put two and two together and Kel quickly realized what business Kyra might have with the Grand Maester._ _

__"Ah, I see." Kelnaerys could hardly control her smile despite the growing discomfort in her torso. "He will evaluate her to confirm she is with child?"_ _

__"He will indeed. In fact I must say I'm as equally astonished as I am proud. My daughter conceiving an heir on her first bedding." Her mother assured with a smirk._ _

__Kelnaerys couldn't fight the blush that crept to her cheeks and as a result, she tried avoiding the topic altogether. She wasn't in the mood for witty banter anyway. "I feel like I should be there with her. I'd hate for her to have to go through it alone. It just doesn't seem right." The princess admitted, clearing her throat. Traditionally, husbands would have very little to do with their wives pregnancy and to Kelnaerys that seemed unfair, especially because she too wanted to be involved in this very special time. Her and Kyra's relationship was still very new and they were growing together as partners. Since they'd met the pair hadn't had many chances to be alone together. The visit from the Wildlings and her accident combined with the amount of weeks she missed unconscious had left large spans of time wasted. The more she pondered it over, the more Kel felt an ache in her heart for Kyra._ _

__After taking a long drink from her cup, Daenerys sighed. "It is not your place to be with your wife during her examinations love. Let her have the privacy."_ _

__Her mother's nonchalance struck the princess as bizarre. Broken from her thoughts, Kelnaerys raised her head and narrowed her eyes at Daenerys' glass. "Why shouldn't it be my place? For gods' sake, I am the Princess of Dragonstone and her spouse after all. She carries my heir. I had a role in it and if you don't remember, she hasn't been here very long. I'd be more surprised if she wasn't overwhelmed." Kel argued, waiving her hands gently. When Daenerys drank from her goblet instead of answering her, Kelnaerys grew annoyed. "Mother, forgive me, but don't you think you've been drinking rather frivolously lately?"_ _

__From over the rim of her goblet, Daenerys looked aghast. When the younger woman mentioned her drinking habits she immediately looked at the glass, pulled it away from her lips, and set it back on the table far from her reach. Kelnaerys continued to gaze upon her with a semi-permanent scowl, evaluating her mother's actions. It was true Daenerys had been doing quite a lot of drinking lately, which wasn't necessarily uncommon as her mother enjoyed wine very much, but the princess had her suspicions that she was drinking for the wrong reasons._ _

__"In light of recent events I hope you won't judge me too harshly my princess," Daenerys began, "but as Queen and, more importantly, your mother, it is my responsibility to ensure the welfare of the people that I, our house, and our dragons have sworn to protect. Through your years of training, you should acknowledge how heavy hangs the head who wears the crown." The Queen simpered, knowing exactly what her daughter would say before she had said it._ _

__"But never for a queen." Kelnaerys perked up, remembering the simple question and response phrase that Daenerys had taught her since she was old enough to understand what it meant._ _

__"Precisely." The older woman smiled. "Wine solves what can't be cured in the bedroom." Daenerys joked. At this, Kel gave her mother a wide-eyed look that displayed the lilac of her irises and it was all Kel could do but chuckle at her mother's wit. The princess's laughter likewise caused Daenerys to smile. Kelnaerys' laugh had always been hearty and light, like the sound of church bells on a sunny summer morning. Infectious in nature, her laughter bared the dauntless of her spirit and compassion in her heart. Daenerys had always been amazed by the way people gravitated toward her daughter, and how the princess's magnetism drew crowds of admirers even as a young girl. It reminded Dany of the stories people used to tell her of her late brother Rhaegar, and how he had captured the hearts and minds of the kingdom's people through the grace of his voice._ _

__"Hmm, well...." Kelnaerys grinned, leaning on the table by her elbow with her hand tucked under her chin. "Do not mistake my silence for ignorance mother. I may have been knocking on death's door mere hours ago, but it clearly wasn't enough to keep me from noticing Lady Stark exiting your bedchambers in the wee hours of the morning beforehand." Kel paused, smiling wryly. "Do you care to tell me what it is that you and Lady Stark haven't already solved that's causing you to drink like a fish? I'm surprised you don't yet have gills."_ _

__Daenerys gave a small laugh and looked away from her daughter's gaze. The expression on her mother's face slipped into something darker and it was then Kelnaerys, despite having read the sealed note on her desk, knew something was certainly afoot. "Whoever hurt you will pay dearly for it." The Queen sneered with a set jaw and viscous eyes. In the solemnness of Daenerys' violet irises pooled a looming rage coupled with an unquenched thirst for the blood of whomever sought to harm her family. "With fire and blood they will pay."_ _

__Amidst the growing tension within the room, a light tap came from the council chambers door. Daenerys was too busy seething to notice and therefore it was Kelnaerys who allowed them entry. When door opened to reveal a few servants, Kelnaerys subtly turned her face away from them. They quickly hurried in to exchange the Queen's drink for a fresh one and to offer Kelnaerys her first, which she accepted. In a jiffy they exited with just as much haste as they had entered._ _

__"I couldn't agree more." Kelnaerys answered after they were once again alone and toke a long sip from her goblet. "What do we know?"_ _

__"Varys and his little birds have discovered some useful information and my wardens have expelled clearer details from the prisoner we arrested just before the attack. Your attackers belong to a group know as The Order of the Feathered Serpent. If not for that urchin's vile mouth I fear I may not have gotten to you in time."_ _

__"The serpent....I remember. Their banner, it was a golden serpent on a purple sea. Though, the creature was nothing like any serpent I've ever seen before. Like a snake indeed, but it had feathers like a bird. I suppose it is fitting considering what they call themselves." Kel recounted._ _

__"I believe it's a Quetzalcoatl, a godly, legendary serpent thought to bring both death and resurrection. We retrieved the banner from the wreckage along with some of their supplies and weapons. I remember the craftsmanship well from my time in Meereen. Their swords were of Ghiscari make and the scorpion bolt we removed from Yraexes' leg was made from Astapori steel. They must be based somewhere in Essos, and if I had to guess, the island city of New Ghis in the Gulf of Grief would be were I'd put my crowns." Said the Queen. Kelnaerys cocked on eyebrow at her mother and Daenerys reiterated. "New Ghis borders the Summer Sea south of the island Ghaen. It's small, secluded, and it has a port though I greatly doubt it's large enough to house an entire fleet, which means they've at least stationed their ships elsewhere. The Ghiscari there have been trying the rebuild their empire for years to no avail, yet the slavery business there booms. I suspect the Order of the Feathered Serpent is potentially affiliated somehow with the Sons of the Harpy."_ _

__Given more information, Kelnaerys began to make sense of what she was being told. The Old Empire of Ghis rose from the ancient city of Old Ghis in Ghiscar and later expanded to colonize lands south of Sothoryos and the Basilisk Isles. It is the same land her queen mother conquered years ago, once called Slaver's Bay, and now renamed as the Bay of Dragons. Their architecture, much like Meereen was defined by their enormous brick towers and vast pyramids. The Old Empire of Ghis boasted a highly-disciplined lockstep legion of free soldiers that were renowned to be practically indomitable on the battlefield. This was true till the rising Valyrian Freehold discovered dragons. Wanting the mighty beasts for themselves, the Ghiscari and Valyrian Freehold fell into what is known in history as the Five Great Wars. In the last war, which took place nearly five thousand years ago, the Ghiscari's iron legion was permanently crushed by the Valyrians; for the Ghiscari could not begin to match the strength of their dragons, and their lands, pyramids, and people were burned to ash._ _

__"Yet they attacked me? Why?" The princess asked, though she didn't know the answer would be so simple._ _

__"Because you are of my blood. Of Valyrian blood. They wish to eradicate our bloodline permanently for what we did to them on the battlefield a million years ago." Daenerys rolled her eyes to emphasize her exaggeration, which caused the princess to furrow her brow._ _

__"In summation, a Ghiscari cult called the Order of the Feathered Serpent wants everyone who shares Valyrian blood dead and you are rolling your eyes? Am I the only one who sees the issue here? Mother, for gods' sake, they shot me out of the fucking sky with a scorpion bolt, broke my ribs, disfigured my face, nearly killed my dragon!" Kelnaerys stood so abruptly her chair skidded across the floor from behind her. "And what the hell are you going to do about it?"_ _

__Keeping her calm, Daenerys too rose from her seat. She placed her goblet on the table and approached Kelnaerys with ease, reaching out to place a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Kelnaerys immediately grew stiff, the pain of her sudden outburst catching up with her. The Queen smiled at her child, looking up into the devastatingly beautiful lilac eyes that claimed thousands of years worth of Valyrian blood, and cupped both of Kel's cheeks in her hands. The coolness of her mother's ring felt good against the heat of her healing wound. Daenerys swiped a thumb over the ugly scar that now perverted Kelnaerys' face and it was then the princess watched as her mother's normally bright and expressive eyes became eclipsed by the darkness of unrelenting fury._ _

__"We will burn them all."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Do not worry, this fic is not abandoned. I repeat. This fic is NOT abandoned. This chapter just took me quite a while to write with the holidays and all. It's also 90% dialogue and I try very hard to make sure my tone and intent is correct throughout the conversation which takes time. I had actually originally planned to include more into this chapter (which would've resulted in a longer release date) but instead I decided to post it early and simultaneously leave it on one hell of a cliffhanger! Let me know what you guys think and feel free to drop a comment about what you think will happen next! At this point, I have a major endgame goal and the more i develop this plot line the better and better the story becomes. I still believe it'll come up to around 30 or so chapters at finish so don't worry, there is still a heaping ton of content in store for everyone! Enjoy!
> 
> -Wolf


End file.
